


Undertale- A Journey To Love (Charisk)

by RubyReyes297



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Chara, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk kills some people, Genocide Frisk, Good Chara, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Male Frisk, Narrator Chara, Pacifist Frisk, Soft Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, and not edited, sad chara, this was written in wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 43,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyReyes297/pseuds/RubyReyes297
Summary: Frisk pronouns- he/him(Frisk is a 13 year old "pacifist")Facts:-The flirt master~-acts childish-will do (almost) anything for their love ones (mostly Chara)-kind to others!Chara pronouns- she/her(Chara is a 12 year old pacifist)(Chara would be 112 if she didn't died)(Chara was never a genocide she was forced by a unknown threat, she doesn't even remember the genocide run)Facts:-probably secretly a tsundere-loves chocolate-shy to new people-can get flustered easily (frisk uses this as a Advantage)-----------------A long time ago two races ruled earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle the humans were victorious.They sealed the monster with a magic spell.Many years later...MT. EBOTT 201XLegends says that those who climb the mountain never return.*This was first written in wattpad and my first story i wrote, don't judge meh.*





	1. Meeting new "people"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will repeat this again, this was my first story i made on wattpad and this wasn't edited when i completed the story.  
> there is a sequel on my wattpad account that i'm still working on.

This contains spoilers to Undertale, I don't recommend diving into this blind.

The child felt a cold breeze going through his hair as he continues to fall down the black walls surrounding him.

The young boy woke up in a pile of golden like yellow buttercups. He tried to stand to check if he had any major injuries, but not was broken. Only cuts and bruises, no broken bones. The child kept spotted a hallway leading somewhere, he decided to check it out until he heard a voice.

"Are you ok?"

The boy turn around to see where that voice was coming from, He saw a girl that had light brown hair, red crimson eyes, rosey cheeks, pale skin, and wearing a green sweater with one yellow striped through the middle of her sweater.

Though she looked transparent.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

She seems to be nice. **"No, I'm fine."** He answer back.  
"greetings I am chara." she says while taking out her hand. The boy took her hand and shook it **"I'm frisk nice to meet you."** He let go of her hand and ask, **"is there an exit to this place?"** She looked up. "yes there is, it through that door on the end of that hall is over there."

Frisk nodded and started walking towards the door.

He did notice that Chara was following him, but he didn't mind at least he had company with him. When Frisk went through the door he saw a smiling yellow flower waiting for him. The flower's smile made frisk uneasy but he still walked up to it.

"Howdy!"

Frisk started to regret his decision.

"I'm Flowey the Flower!"

"Hmmm..." flowey looked closely to frisk.

"Your new to the underground, aren' tcha?"

"Golly, you must be so confused." Yes a talking flower is confusing.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here."  
"I guess little old me will have to do."  
"Ready? Here we go!"

Everything turned black and red heart came out of frisk's chest.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!"  
"Your SOUL started out weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV."

 **"LV? What's that?"** Frisk questioned.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE. Of course!"  
"You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
"Don't worry I'll share some with you!"

Flowey said as he winked.

"Down here, LOVE is share though..."  
"Little white... "friendliness pellets"

Frisk doesn't believe those are "friendliness pellets."

"Are you ready?"  
"Move around get as many as you can!"

Frisk didn't trust the flower so He move his SOUL out of the way of the "friendliness pellets", as frisk dodge the pellets Flowey looked a little ignored.

"Hey buddy, you missed them."  
"Let's try again, okay?"

Frisk dodge again flowey was frowning.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead?"  
RUN.INTO.THE.BULLETS" after what flowey said he quickly said "friendliness pellets."

Flowey shot more pellets and once again Frisk dodge.

Let's just said Flowey was angry, he had a demonic face on.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey said, coldly.  
"You just wanted to see me suffer"

Pellets suddenly surrounds frisk. There was no escape.

"DIE"

Flowey laughed as frisk gets closer and closer to death. Frisk cried as he realized this was the end for him. Chara tried comforting him by hugging him and reassuring that he'll be fine. He suddenly got healed. Now Flowey, who is confused that his bullets are gone, got hit with a firball and screamed as he flies across the room. A goat like creature came out of the darkness.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." the goat creature said, feeling very worried for the child.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." The goat monster reassured.  
"I am toriel, caretaker of the ruins."


	2. Toriel in the ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel will show you the way, my child.

"I am toriel, caretaker of the ruins"

"I pass though this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." toriel said sweetly as she helps frisk gets up.  
"You are the first human to come here in a long time." Toriel said to frisk.  
"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." she said happily, "this way!" She grabs frisk's hand and began to lead forward.

Toriel and frisk walked though the door and saw the purple ruins with red leaves scattered everywhere. Toriel lets go of frisk's hand and walks up the stairs and waits for him.Something caught frisk's attention, it was a glowing yellow star. He goes up to the star. "The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination." chara said smiling. Frisk smiles back and follows toriel to the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel introduced frisk to the ruins. "allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." as Toriel finished her sentence she walk up to the panels that was on the floor, then switched the lever. "The ruins are filled with puzzles" Toriel explains. "ancient fusion between diversion and doorkeys. one must solve them to move from room to room. please adjust yourself to the sight of them" Toriel walks to the next room,frisk decided to asks chara a question.

 **"Are all monsters nice?"** Chara nodded. "Of course all monsters are nice! When I fell here I met a very nice monster, every monster in the underground was nice to me, they care for me as well" chara explains frisk nodded and walks into the next room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches."  
**"Isn't that going to be hard?"** Frisk asked.

"Don't not worry, I haves labelled the ones that you need to flip. **"Oh."** Frisk said. Toriel and frisk walked across the bridge and spotted a lever that had yellow arrows pointing toward it.Frisk walked up to the lever and pulled it, the spike came down that was blocking the path up ahead.

"splendid! I'm proud of you, little one. let's move the the next room." Frisk followed toriel and walked into a empty filled move that had nothing but a dummy.

"As a human living in the underground, monster may attack you" Toriel explain to frisk. "you will need to be prepared for this situation." Frisk looked at chara and whispered, **"yeah all monsters are nice huh?"** Frisk smirked. Chara looked at frisk "They are!" Chara pouted. **"Yeah yeah whatever."** frisk said as he playfully rolled his eyes. "However, worry not! The process is simple." Toriel continued.  
"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT."

"while you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel suggested.

"practiced talking to the dummy" toriel said as she points at the dummy.

Frisk walks up to the dummy and enters a FIGHT. "You encounter the dummy" chara said as she watched frisk closely. Frisk goes to ACT and clicks TALK.

"You talked to the dummy"  
"..."  
"I doesn't seem much of a conversation" chara giggled,  
"Toriel seems happy with you"

[YOU WON!]  
[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold]

"Ah, very good! You are very good." toriel walks to the next room and frisk follows "There is another puzzle and n this room..." "I wonder if you can solve it?" Frisk was confused he saw nothing thing in this room so he just follow toriel. As frisk keeps walking he encounters a monster.

"Forggit attacks you!" Frisk goes the ACT and looks, "you can Check,Threat, or compliment" chara said.

"but I rather compliment if I was you" chara winked. Frisk's face heated up a bit and chose compliment.

"foggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway." Toriel came in the battle and gave forggit a glare, froggit looks down and hops away. Frisk continued walking and saw a blue print but he continued walking. Till toriel stop "Toriel?" Frisk said in confusion, "This is the puzzle but..." frisk looked behind Toriel there were lots a sharp spikes. "Here." Toriel took her fluffy hand out, "take my hand for a moment." frisk grab her hand with his left and felt something on his right hand, chara was holding his hand "Its j-just to make you feel s-safe ok!" She said as she blushed, frisk smiled.

They all cross the spike path. "Puzzle seems little to dangerous for now." toriel quickly runs to the next room  
When toriel stop she looks at frisk and said, "you have done excellently thus far, my child."

"however... I have a difficult request to ask you" Toriel paused.

 _ **"Uh oh what is it?"**_ Frisk thought.

"..."

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

 _ **"That doesn't seem hard"**_ frisk thought,

"Forgive me for this."

Just then toriel quickly turned around and ran to the end of the room and frisk followed behind. When frisk was in the end of the room he couldn't find toriel.

Where did she go?

Behind the white pillar toriel came out. "Greeting, my child." Toriel greeted.

"do not worry, I did not leave you."

"I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." frisk sigh relief "thank you for trusting me. however, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence." toriel smiled. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while."

"please remain here. it's dangerous to explore by yourself." toriel thought and had an idea. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." she gives frisk the cell phone. "if you have a need for anything, just call. be good alright." Toriel smiles and walked off to the next room.

 **"Hey chara, I know goat mom told us to stay here but how about we explore the place?"** Frisk asked chara.

"Sure sounds fun." chara said


	3. puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is busy doing puzzles do not disturb.

As frisk continued to the next room his cellphone ring, frisk pick up the phone and answer it. While frisk was on the phone tensed up and said no. He soon hanged up and met a confused looking ghost child. "What did Toriel said frisk?" Chara asked curiously. **"She said if we walked off to the next room and I said no."** Frisk replied. Chara thought of a idea. "Hey frisk~" Chara said, getting frisk's attention. "Wanna make a bet?~" Chara smirked. **"On what?"** Frisk asked confused. "If you need any help on these puzzles, I win." Chara grins. Frisk took this as a challenge. **"Hah! Like you will win!"** Frisk smiled. "I like to see you try~" Chara teased.

Frisk spotted a froggit looking at him awkwardly, He just noticed froggit saw frisk talking to nothing but thin air, froggit probably thinks Frisk crazy. Froggit decided to break the awkward silence "Ribbit ribbit." he started talking but Frisk couldn't understand him. Chara notice and translated for frisk.

"excuse me, human." Froggit began. "I have advice for you about battling monsters." Froggit suggested frisk.

"if you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you defeat them..." froggit trailed off a bit.

"they might not want to battle you anymore." The frog sounded a bit sad.

"if a monster does not want to Fight you, please..."

"use some MERCY, human." Chara translated and Froggit croaked, "Ribbit."

Frisk got a little headache from the word Mercy but he shrugged off the pain.

There was a room that had bowl of candy. "take a piece of candy?" Chara asked, Frisk smiled and took a piece of candy, he puts it in his pocket and continues. "playfully crinkling though the leaves fills you with determination." Frisk saves and continues walking, as he keeps walking he Trips and falls into the pile of leaves, which causes him to fall down a hole.

Chara smirk as she saw frisk laying down on the floor annoyed. She know frisk has to fall down the hole to pass the puzzle, while Chara was thinking she noticed frisk was already on the other side. When she got close to him he said, **"not a word."** With a glare and walked off. Chara smirked again with a little giggle.

When the duo walked to the next room the cellphone ringed again,

"hello? This is toriel." Toriel greeted.

"for no reason in particular... what do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

 **"Butterscotch."** frisk never tasted butterscotch before maybe it was good. "Oh, I see. thank you very much!" Toriel hung up. Frisk took a couple of steps and the phone ring again, "hello? This is toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?" "I know your preference is, but..." "would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

 **"Uh..."** before frisk said another word Toriel began to talk again. "thank you for being patient, by the way." toriel said and hung up.

 **"okay?"** He said as he puts his cellphone in his pocket, frisk looked up and saw a rock,spikes,and a pressure play on the ground, he walks up to the rock pushed it to the pressure play, making the spikes go down. He keep walking and the phone rings again and he answers the phone "you do not have any allergies, do you?" Toriel asks with concern voice, **"no, why?"** Frisk said confused. "huh? Why am I asking?" Toriel got quite for moment "no reason... no reason at all." Toriel said suspiciously the hung up.

Frisk noticed chara was waiting on him. "are you going to stay there or are we going to explore?" She asked,  **"I'm coming!"**  Frisk yelled running towards her.

Frisk had a question in his mind for a while.

 **"Hey Chara?"** She turns around. "yeah frisk?"

 **"I wanted to ask you a question."** he asked.

"sure what is it?" She stops next to the big pile on leaves scattered everywhere.

 **"how old are you?"** Frisk asked the most common question.

Chara stops to think about it "well...I died 100 years ago when I was... 12?"

Frisk was sure he choked on his own spit.

 **"but I thought you were older than me!"** Frisk stuttered, coughing a bit.

"Well if I didn't died then I would be older than you, but since I did died... yeah...but what about you?"

 **"well I'm 13!"** frisk said proudly, posing with his hands on his hip.

Chara looked at frisk confused.

"but you acted like a little kid." she exclaims giggling.

 **"I don't!"** Frisk pouted.

"You do."

**"I don't!"**

"You do."

 **"I do-..... you know what? we're not doing this right now."**  he said crossing his arms, Chara giggled, causing frisk to blush. "hey frisk can you do me a favor?"

 **"U-Uh... yeah sure what is it?"** Frisk swore he saw chara smile devilish, "can you get in front of me" frisk was confused but nonetheless He got in front of her, **"so what's the favor?"** Chara put her hands on frisk's chest and pushes causing frisk to fall on the leaves and also causing him to make the leaves under him fall.

 _ **"She just pushed me.**_ " Frisk just realized.

 **"CHARA!!!"** Frisk yelled as he get up, chara started laughing at frisk. "I guess I won the bet?" Chara smirks.

 **"that doesn't count chara!"** Frisk growls.

-Time skip of Chara pushing frisk :D-

When frisk finally got done with the maze, he was covered in leaves **"Finally I'm done!"** Frisk sighs of relief, he shook some of the leaves off and returns to his journey through the ruins. As frisk walked into the next room, he pushes the two rocks to the pressure plates. He was going to push the last one until it spoke, "WHOA there, partner! Who said you could push me around?" It startle frisk for a while until he relaxes. **"But could you move?"** Frisk asks nicely to the rock.

"HMM? So you're ASKING me to move over?"

 **"Yes please if you don't mind."** frisk said. "okay, just for you, pumpkin" the rock moves a little then stops. Frisk looked at the rock a little annoyed but kept his cool. "HMM? You want me to move some more?" Frisk nods. "alrighty, how's this?" The rock moves up off of the path it was on. **"that's not the right direction."**  is this rock brain dead?! "HMM? that was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it" the rock moves to the pressure plate and stays there, when frisk start the get close to the unspiked bridge the rock got off the pressure plate making the spike goes up, in the results of startles frisk.

Frisk glares at the rock "HMM? You want me to STAY there? Your giving me a real workout." the rock goes back to the pressure plate and stays, before frisk took a step on the bridge he glared at the rock making sure it didn't move, after that he continues. He see another savepoint

(Knowing the mouse must might one day leaves its hole and get the cheese... it fills you with determination)


	4. Napstablook and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to meet Napstablook and go home. by you i mean Frisk.

After saving at the save star, Frisk started to walk to continue his travel in the ruins but, In front of him he saw a ghost...sleeping?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
_(Are they gone yet?)_  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

[This ghost keeps saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep]

[Move it with force?]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*NAPSTABLOOK- ATK 10 DEF 10

*Here comes Napstablook

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looks sad...maybe cheering will work?

[*CHEER]

[*you gave Napstablook a patient smile]

"Heh..." Napstablook sadly laughed.

Napstablook started to attack frisk with his tears. Frisk manage to dodge some of the attack but got hurt during the process, he hissed at the burning feeling on his skin.

[*CHEER]

[*You told Napstablook a joke]

 **"what's a ghost favorite ice cream... I-scream!"** Frisk chuckled at his own joke, Chara let out a small laugh, followed by a groan.

"Heh heh..." he laugh sadly again.

On the floor there was a message.

'really not feeling up to it right now, sorry'

"Cheering seems to work," chara said as she watches frisk during his FIGHT with Napstablook.

"let me try..." napstablook began and started crying, he made his tears goes upward making a white hat out of his tears, "I call it the 'dapper blook', do you like it...". Napstablook asked.

 **"Like it? I love it!"** Frisk compliments.

"Oh geez..." Napstablook blushed.

The battle stops and returns back to the ruins.

"I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around..." he sounded sad.  
"But today I met somebody nice..." but his voice became a little glad.  
"..."  
"Oh, I'm rambling again"  
"I'll get out of your way" he apologizes.

Napstablook fades away and disappears.

 **"chara? If your a ghost could Napstablook see you, since he is a ghost."** Chara thought for a moment "will it looks like he was looking at you the most, but I think he can sense me?" Chara said with confusion. Frisk keeps walking and found a spider bake sell, He bought a spider donut, leaving 7g behind in the spider web.

Frisk keep walking, passing two froggit on the way when He gets a ring, "hello? I just realized that it been a while since I have cleaned up." Toriel explained. "I was not expecting to have company so soon." She honestly told. "there are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. you can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. someday you might see something you really like, you will want to leave room in your pockets for that." toriel explains then hangs up.

After doing the puzzles and leaving the toy knife, Frisk came across a large black tree that seems to have lost all of its leaves, after frisk took a step He heard very familiar voice. "oh dear, that took longer than I thought that would." toriel walked from behind the tree and pick up her phone to call frisk. she spots him and immediately put her phone away. Toriel rushed to frisk quickly. "how did you get here, my child!" She asked worried. "Are you hurt?" She asked concern. Frisk noticed He had a few scratches but it's not that bad, "there, there, I will heal you." toriel put her fluffy hands on frisk's forehead, some green magic wrapped around frisk and released a warm and fuzzy aura around him. "I should not have left you alone for so long. it was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." toriel said blaming herself.

 **"surprise?"** Frisk said confused.

Toriel just noticed what she just said. "err...well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." toriel smiles. "come, little one!" Toriel took frisk's hand and lead him on the other side of the tree.

Toriel walks into a purple building, frisk looks and see a save star in the red leaves next to the house.

(Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination)

Frisk walks inside of the house and sees toriel smiling brightly with excitement. "do you smell that?" Frisk smells around the place it had a sweet aroma around the house. "Surprise! Its cinnamon and butterscotch pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival, I want you to have a nice time living here." toriel smile even more, clearly she can't hide her Excitement. "so I will hold off the snail pie for tonight."

 _ **"Does goats even eat snails?"**_ Frisk thought, _ **"actually goats will pretty much eat anything."**_

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel grabs frisk's hand and leads him in front of a door "this is it..." she turned to him. "a room of your own, I hope you like it!" Toriel ruffles frisk's messy hair until she speaks again, "is something burning...um, make yourself at home!" Toriel quickly leaves to the kitchen.

After toriel show frisk to his new room he went around looking at the small room. While Chara was in the middle of her thoughts she noticed he had fallen asleep on the bed, later Toriel walked in and left the cinnamon butterscotch pie on the floor. She gave a soft kiss on his forehead and turned off the lights. A music box melody played softly in the background. Chara thought frisk looks cute when he was giving mercy to monster,his joyful smile, his voice was like a honey cover coat, his messy brown hair, the way he dressed, being nice to her.

"frisk, why have you stolen my heart?"


	5. Exploring home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk is checking out the place then he wants to leave.

Frisk awoke with something warm clinging onto his body. He grew extremely flustered as he realized it was Chara.

He slowly move chara off of him to avoid waking her up, however it didn't work.

Chara woke up as frisk was trying to get her off of him. she was still laying on him despite he was moving.

 **"Chara...why were you cuddling me?"** Frisk asked still flustered. She quickly got up and was madly blushing. "IM SORRY! I DIDN'T-" chara fell on the floor making a *thump* noise, she covered her face with her hands by being embarrassed. "I-i just saw you s-shaking s-s-so I thought I help warm y-you." chara said under her hands still blushing.

 _ **"Cute....wait what did I just said?"** _ Frisk thought he shook his head at the compliment.

Frisk cleared his throat, **"It's fine...want to explore the place?"** He asked changing the subject. "sure..." chara removes her hands from her face and sat up.

Frisk got up and grabbed the cinnamon butterscotch pie that was on the floor. He place it in his inventory to save it for later and went outside of the room.

 **"so chara do you want to go left or right?"** He asked "I think if we go left there might be more to explore, like that room next to use! I think that's mom's room." chara points the room next to his.

 **"alright goat mom's room it is!"** Frisk exclaims as he walked into toriel' room and Instantly found a open dairy.  
"It's Toriel's dairy, read the circle passage?" Chara asked. Frisk started to read the circle passage.

"why did the skeleton want a friend?"

"Because she was feeling bonely..."

the rest of the pages with full with jokes with similar caliber.

Frisk went to the bookshelf and found encyclopedia of subterranean plants, He opened the book in the middle, He reads the book out loud.

**"Typha- a group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seedpods... known more commonly as water sausage."**

Frisk smirked at the word 'water sausage.'

He decided to go through Toriel's drawer, He took peeked inside.

"scandalous!" Chara giggled.

Frisk decided that was enough exploring for now.

He walked into the living room and saw toriel reading by the fire place.

"up already, I see?" Toriel said gently.

He nodded.

"um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here."

"there are so many old books I want to share, I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot, I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. this may come as a surprise to you...but I always wanted to be a teacher....actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still, I am glad to have you living here." Frisk frowns knowing he can't stay here forever."

Frisk messed with his hair before looking up into the eyes of the female goat boss,

"oh, did you want something?" Toriel asked.

"What is it?" She asked calmly, she closed the book, after putting her bookmark in placed, then put down the book on her lap

She had plan so much for him, yet he wanted to leave.

 **"when can I go home?"** Frisk asked.

Toriel looked shocked. "what? This... this IS your home now."

"um...would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 uses for snail, how about it?" Toriel asks nervously, trying to change the subject.

 **"how do I exit the ruins."** He was starting to get annoyed.

"...I have to do something." She said in a stern tone.

"stay here."

Toriel quickly got up and went downstairs. Frisk and chara walked downstairs, the basement was cold and dust, they both easily spotted Toriel standing.

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins."

"A one way exit to the rest of the underground."

"I am going to destroy it."

"no one will ever be able to leave again."

"Now be a good child and go upstairs." She warns frisk.

Toriel continues walking forward and frisk follows.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate."

"I have seen it again and again."

Toriel was shaking just a bit but she didn't show it.

"They come.they leave.they die."

"You naive child... if you leave the ruins..."

"They...Asgore... will kill you."

"I am only protecting you, do you understand?"

"...go to your room."

Toriel keeps walking forward.

"Do not try to stop me." Toriel was getting irritated.

"This is your final warning."

Toriel keeps walking forward, nonetheless Frisk keeps following her.

"You want to leave so badly?"

"Hmph." She huffed.

"You are just like the others."

"There is only one solution to this."

"Prove yourself..."

Frisk felt the room get warmer.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Everything turns black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toriel blocks the way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Toriel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk battle goat mom and meets a familiar flower.

\--------------------------------  
Toriel blocks the way  
\--------------------------------

*CHECK

\--------------------------------

TORIEL - ATK 80 DEF 80

*Knows best for you

\--------------------------------

 _ **"She's strong...."**_ frisk thought however in the middle of his thoughts he realized he was getting attacked. Frisk took some damage from Toriel, it wasn't the warm feeling he felt when he got healed.

12/20

[*Toriel looks though you]

Frisk tried talking to Toriel but couldn't get any words out.

[*you couldn't think of any conversation topics]

Frisk sighed and continue to dodge the harsh flames that was going across his skin.

8/20

Frisk pressed mercy then spared.

Toriel was shocked for a moment before going back on the battle.

"......."

The fierce of the fire hit against frisk's body.

4/20

Frisk swallows in fear. He spared again, each time it was different.

"......."  
"......."

[*Toriel prepares a magical attack]

"......."  
"......."  
"......."

[*Toriel is acting aloof]

"...?"

Toriel keeps attacking but her attacks are slowly and still misses frisk to avoid anymore damage.

"What are you doing?"

Frisk gave Toriel a sorrow look.

"Attack or run away!"

Frisk still spares her.

"What are you proving with this?"

"Fight me or leave!"

Frisk spared again and noticed her mood acting more differently.

"I know you want to go home but,"

"But please go upstairs now."

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

"I know we do not have much but,"

"We can have a good life here.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Please go upstairs."

Frisk spares one more time.

".........."

"Ha ha..."

"Pathetic, is it not? I can't not save even a single child."

"..."

"No,I understand you will be unhappy trap down here."

"The ruins are very small once you get used to them."

"It would not be right to grow up in a place like this."

"My expectations, my loneliness, my fear..."

"For you, I will put them aside."

~~~~~~~~~~  
The battle fades away  
~~~~~~~~~~

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins..."

"I will not stop you."

"However when you leave..."

Frisk heard Toriel sniffed.

"Please do not come back."

She gave frisk a sad smile.

"I hope you understand."

Toriel smiled and gave frisk a hug. Frisk slowly started to cried on Toriel shoulder and hugged back. Toriel let's goes and smiled one more time before going back to her home she said,

"Goodbye, my child."

Toriel walks away, looks back one more time and smiles turning back around and walks away.

Frisk wipes his tears away and looks at chara. **"l-lets c-continued."** He said. Chara walks up to him and gave him a hug, he slowly cries on her shoulder and held her tight, Chara rubs his back to calm him down, he gets off her and smiles brightly. **"thanks chara.** " Chara felt her face heat up and covered it with a smile. "your welcome frisk." Chara decided to hold his hand to assure she's here for him.

After chara help frisk get rid of his emotions she held his hand. They started walking though the long purple hallway, hand in hand.

As they got to the end of the hallway and went through the door And saw someone familiar.

Flowey.

"Clever."

"Verrrryyy clever."

"You think you're really smart,don't you?"

"in this world it's kill of be killed."

"So you're able to play by you own rules."

"You spared a life of a single person."

"Hee hee hee..."

"I bet you feel really great."

Frisk looked away, uncomfortable.

"You didn't kill anyone this time."

"But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die."

"Until your tire of trying."

"What will you do then?" Flowey questioned.

"Will you kill out of frustration?" He asked.

"Or will you give up entirely on this world..."

"... and let ME inherited the power to control it." Flowey chuckles.

"I am the prince of this world's future."

Frisk was confused and scared. what is he talking about? Frisk felt Chara's hand grip tightened. Frisk looked at her,she gave him a brave smile, He smile back and continuing listening to Flowey talking.

"Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide."

"This is so much interesting."

Flowey's face turned into a grin and started laughing, after he stopped laughing he plop back to the ground.

Frisk and chara looked at the door straight ahead of them and went though it.

everything became white.

And The real journey begins...


	7. nICE Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a punny skeleton and a great friend!

The cold breeze hit frisk and chara immediately. enough to make frisk shiver however Chara was unaffected, they started to walk only when they saw something in the bushes, they both got closer look and saw a hidden camera, they both looked at each other and decided to forget about the camera and continued their journey.

Frisk walked on the crunching white snow underneath his feet, he had a strong feeling like they were both being follow, frisk keeps walking and finds a branch.

[*It's a tough looking branch]  
[*It's too heavy to pick up]

Frisk walks over the tough branch and keeps walking until he hear a loud SNAP.

Frisk turns around, there was nothing there, frisk and chara looked at each other and panicked, they keep walking but quickly, to get away from this mysterious stranger following them.They hear the snow crunch behind them and looked behind them, nothing was there again, frisk started running until for some reason he felt his soul stopped at a gap between a large gate."Frisk what are you doing?!? Don't just stand there?!?!" Chara yelled as she panicked hearing the snow crushing getting louder and louder.

Frisk couldn't move He was too scared to even tried and his soul was blue, He heard a deep voice of the stranger speak.

"H U M A N"

"D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L ?"

"T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D"

Frisk slowly turn around and closed his eyes. He took his hand out and shook it. A farting sound was heard as his hand made contact, Frisk sighed in relief. 

"Heheheh... the old whoopie chushion in the hand trick."

chara couldn't help but burst out laughing, frisk tried not to listen to the laughing but he couldn't help but let a small chuckled out.

"It's ALWAYS funny."

"Anyways, your a human, right?"

Said the skeleton with a permanent smile, frisk nodded.

"Thats hilarious."

"I'm sans, sans the skeleton." The skeleton introduced.

"I'm actually supposed be on watch for humans right now. but...y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody." Sans shrugged.

"But my brother, Papyrus...he's a human-hunting FANATIC."

Sans looked over frisk's shoulder.

"Hey, actually I think that's him over there." He pointed.

"I have an idea."

"Go through this gate thingy."

Frisk looked back at the gate then at sans, confused.

"Yeah, go right though. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Frisk goes though the wide gate and stopped when sans reached out an arm across his chest.

"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans motions frisk to a lamp.

Frisk looked over to the conveniently-shaped and hid behind it, He heard the crunching of the snow getting louder until it stops.

"Sup, bro?" Sans said, lazily.

"YOU KNOW WHATS "SUP" BROTHER!"

"ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T..."

"RECALIBRATED."

"YOUR."

"PUZZLES!"

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"

"Staring at this lamp, it's really cool." Sans said and he looked over to the lamp.

"Do you wanna look?"

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!"

Frisk took a peek and saw a tall skeleton stomping his foot on the ground. _**"Must be papyrus..."**_ frisk thought.

"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THOUGH HERE?!?" Papyrus yells angrily.

"I WANT TO BE READY!!!"

"I WILL BE THE ONE I MUST BE THE ONE!!"

"I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVED!"

He said as he poses, the cold wind made papyrus's scarf fly against the breeze.

"RESPECT...RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARDS!"

"PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY "FRIEND?"" Papyrus smile widen at the thought of it.

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"Hmm..." sans said as he thought.

"Maybe this lamp will help you." Sans snickers a bit.

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!" Papyrus huffed.

Frisk let out a quiet snicker, trying to hold his laugh in so He won't be caught, chara tried the same thing.

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE."

"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

"Hey, take it easy."

"I've gotten a ton of work today,"

"A skeleton." Sans winked.

Frisk snorted at the bad pun. Chara started laughing, which wasn't helping frisk to keep quiet.

"SANS!!!"

"Come on, your smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT"

Papyrus sighed.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET RECOGNITION..."

"Wow, sounds like you're really work yourself..."

"Down to the bone."

"UGH!!" Papyrus groans.

"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES,"

"AND AS FOR YOU WORK."

"PUT A LITTLE MORE...BACKBONE INTO IT!!!"

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

Papyrus walked away and came back a few seconds later.

"HEH!"

When sans checked that he wasn't coming back, he called out to frisk.

"Ok, you can come out now."

Frisk started laughing as he walked to sans, once he and Chara took deep breaths to calm down, sans began to talk.

"You oughta get going."

"He might come back, and if he does.......you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

Frisk started to walk forward to continued but sans called out to him.

"Actually, hey..." sans said.

"Hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Sans asked.

"I was thinking...my brother's been kind of down lately."

"He's never seen a human before, And seeing you might make his day."

Sans saw frisk's worry looked.

"Don't worry, he's not really dangerous, even if he try's to be." Sans assures.

Frisk sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thanks a million."

"I'll be up ahead."

Sans went backwards where frisk came from and disappeared. Chara stared in confusion while frisk spotted a save star.

He place his hand on it and smiled.

(The convenient of the lamp still fills you will determination)


	8. Cool battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you met the local enemies in the cold snow.

Frisk keeps walking forward enjoying the icy scenery around him, it was a truly beautiful place....a beautiful place that is cold. Frisk was shivering but not enough for chara to see,while frisk was busy with his thought he bumped into something, or rather someone. He look up to see a ice bird, a battle started.

\------------------------------

SNOWDRAKE - 6 ATK 2 DEF

*This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience

\-----------------------------

"Better not snow 'Flake' out!"

SnowDrake started throwing ice boomerangs towards frisk, some were not even near frisk.

(Snowdrake is smiling at it's own bad joke)

[*ACT]

[*Laugh]

(You laugh at snowdrake's pun)

"See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!" Snowdrake happily providing his dad wrong as if he was there. Snowdrake throws again the ice boomerangs and almost managed to hit frisk.

(SnowDrake is pleased with its 'cool' joke)

[MERCY]

[*SPARE]

\------------------------------

After recovering from the battle frisk kept walking and see sans and his brother papyrus.

"SO,AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-"

Papyrus stops himself as he spotted frisk. He looked at sans surprised while sans kept his lazy look. They both looked back and fort until they were spinning then they stopped with their back towards frisk.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT...HUMAN!?!?!??!?!" Papyrus loudly whispers to sans.

Papyrus and sans looked back at frisk.

"Uhhhh... actually, I think that's a rock." sans said pointing behind Frisk.

 _ **"Rock? Where?"**_ Frisk looked behind him and saw a rock. _**"Oh, wait where did it come from!?"**_

"OH."

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Papyrus turns to sans to "whisper" to him again.

"IS...IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yes." Sans said nonchalantly.

Papyrus brightens up.

"OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!!"

"UNDYNE WILL..."

"I'M GONNA..."

Papyrus was to excited he couldn't finish his sentence fully.

"I'LL BE SO..."

"POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!"

Papyrus got his composure back and clears his throat.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN, THEN!!!"

Papyrus thought for a moment.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

Papyrus went back to his brave and pride self.

"IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE!!!"

NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

Papyrus laughed excitedly as he quickly ran away.

"Well, that went well."

Frisk shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, kid."

"I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Sans winked.

When sans went away frisk got a call. He picked it up and heard a nervous voice.

"U-uh"

"Oh my god, help..." the voice whispers.

"I'd like to order a...um...a pizza...?" The voice asked.

"With, uh...the toppings are,uh..."

The nervous voice got quiet for a moment then spoke again,

"I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you."

Frisk realized his phone is too old to receive text. _**"So I can only call...? Oh wait what's this?"**_ Frisk saw a ASCII art of a an cat girl.

"..."

The mysterious stranger hangs up after realizing what they sent.

After the stranger hung up Chara looked at frisk, he looked confused as she was.

Chara blushed realizing she was staring for too long. Frisk didn't realized it.

Frisk continued walking and found a Sentry post, he reads out the sign "absolutely NO moving!!!" He giggles and continued but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Did something move?"

"Was it my imagination?"

"I can only see moving things."

"If something WAS moving."

"For example, a human..."

"I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

\-------------------------------

Doggo blocks the way!

\--------------------------------

DOGGO- 6 ATK 1 DEF

*easily excited by movement  
*Hobbies include: squirrels

\----------------------------------

"Don't move an inch!"

Doggo slash at frisk with his dagger which was blue from his magic. He stay still and decided to do something.

Frisk slowly went to doggo and pet him.

[*you pet Doggo]

Doggo started to wag his tail.

"WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!"

Doggo slashed at frisk again, when it passed frisk he opens his eyes for a moment before closing them. Chara saw a glimps of dark red.

[MERCY]

[*SPARE]


	9. Doggo's battle and the electric puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more puzzles!

Doggo looks around, confusion and shocked, "S-S-S-Something pet me...something that isn't M-M-Moving..."

"I'm going need some dog treats for this!!!" Doggo went down back to his sentry post.

Frisk walks passed the post and spotted sans in the next area.

"hey, here's something important to remember, My brother has a very Special attack."

"if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you."

here's a easy way to keep it in mind, imagine a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, right?"

Stop signs are red, So imagine a blue stop sign instead.

"simple,right? when fighting,think about blue stop signs."

Frisk nods and went upwards to see a snowman.

"Hello. I am A snowman. I want to see the world...But I can not move."

"If you would be so kind traveler, please..."

"Take a piece of me and bring it far away."

Frisk took a piece of the snowman and smiled.

"Thank you...good luck!"

After frisk took a piece of the snowman, he walked until he could spot sans and papyrus.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus yelled, Frisk covered his ears and grunted, can't this skeleton be any louder?

"I think that's called...sleeping." Sans cocked an "eyebrow."

"EXCUSE, EXCUSE!"

Papyrus turns around and gains his smile back.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!!!"

 _ **"I thought papyrus didn't like puns?"**_ Frisk shrugs, noticing the pun he made and also figuring out what the puzzle was meant to do and continued to listen.

"FOR YOU SEE.THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!"

 _ **"Wait what."**_ Frisk froze, _**"nooo! why does it has to be invisible!?"**_ Frisk mentally cried.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE,THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN???"

Frisk shook his head, **"no."** but Papyrus ignored him.

"BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK."

after a few seconds of silence Papyrus cleared his throat.

"OK, YOU CAN MOVE NOW."

Frisk took a step forward which caused papyrus to get shocked, Frisk got scared and jumped back.

"SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Papyrus yells at his brother.

"i think the human has to hold the orb." Sans said, not even opening his eyes as he relaxes.

"OH, OKAY!"

Papyrus walks though the maze carefully, only leaving behind his tracks in the snow.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!"

Papyrus throws the orb in the air and quickly runs to the other side of the maze, the orb softly landed on frisk's head.

"OKAY, TRY NOW!"

Frisk follows papyrus's footsteps that he left on the snow, he smiled when he took small hops on each track and giggled when he took the last hop on the other side.

"INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVE IT EASILY...TOO EASILY! HOWEVER!! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOY BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER,SANS!"

 ** _"It's nothing, right?"_** Frisk thought, Sans can be really lazy.

"YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED!I KNOW I AM!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

Papyrus moonwalks backwards to continue to waited by the puzzles that were plan.

When frisk continues he got some nice cream from the nice cream man, he ate the nice cream and a little message was there.

"You look nice today!"

Frisk smiled and saw two sentry post.

"His and hers" what was written in a sign. Chara started to zone out for a bit, when frisk waved in front of Chara face to grab her attention she blushed and apologizes.

Frisk did a puzzle and when he saw sans's puzzle he chose junior jumbles to make papyrus happy.

Frisk found papyrus "Trap" on a table with frozen spaghetti and a microwave that just says spaghetti on all the buttons.

(knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti, it fills you with determination)


	10. Even more puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title.
> 
> the more you know.

Frisk continues his trip though the cold environment, however a sign caught his attention.

"Warning: Dog Marriage"

Frisk looked confused as what the sign meant, he widened his eyes, **"oh no! am I going to interrupt a wedding!? I don't even have a gift!"** Chara shook her head and giggled, "no, you dummy! the married couple is part of the royal guards." Frisk blushed and cleared his throat, **"I k-knew that..."**  

A pile of snow that looked like if was covering something caught frisk's attention as well, he removes the snow and finds a map, it seems to lead to a switch between three trees, when he found it he pulled it making a click sound,the spikes went down, and he continues.

Frisk suddenly stop, two dogs that were wearing black cloaks walks towards frisk. They both stopped when frisk was in the middle of the two dogs. One of the hidden cloaked dog spoke,

"What's that smell?"

The other dog spoke which sounded female,

(Where's that smell?)

"If your a smell."

(...identify yoursmellf!)

The two dogs sniffed everywhere around them, then smelled frisk.

"Hmmm..."

"Here's that weird smell..." the cloak dog sniffed closely to frisk.

"It makes me want to eliminate."

(...eliminate YOU!)

\--------------------

Dogi assault you!

DOGAMY - 6 ATK 4 DEF

*Husband of DogAressa  
*Knows only what he smells

DOGARESSA - 6 ATK 4 DEF

*This puppy finds her hubby lovely. SMELLS ONLY?  
\-------------------

These dogs seen to love each other so much, frisk remember seeing a sign about smell danger ratings, snowman, white rating can become yellow rating, Unsuspicious smell, puppy smell blue rating, smell of rolling around, then weird smell, Humans Green rating, destroy at all costs.

 _ **"Puppy, huh?"**_ Frisk thought.

Chara giggled when she saw frisk fall down face first and rolled around playing in the dirt and snow.

[*You roll around the dirt and snow]  
[*You smell like a weird puppy]

"Frisk, you got your clothes dirty, what are you doing?" Chara giggled. **"Just wait! I'm not done!"** Frisk huffed.

DogAmy and DogAressa swing their axes, making a heart as the axes crossed.

The dogs sniffed frisk again.

[*The dogs sniff you again...]

[*After rolling in the dirt,you smell all right!]

"What! Smells like a..."

(Are you actually a little puppy!?)

[*The dogs think that you may be a lost puppy]

Frisk pets DogAmy.

"Wow!! Pet by another pup!!!"  
DogAmy said shocked and excited at the same time.

(Well don't leave me out!)

DogAressa said as she felt left out by not being pet. The dog couple sent out blue and white hearts to each other. Frisk held still when the blues hearts came to him, and dodges the white hearts.

Frisk pets DogAressa this time.

"What about me..........................."  
DogAmy said sadly.

(A dog that pets dogs, that's amazing!)  
DogAressa said with excitement, they both swing their axes one more time, making a heart once again.

[*The dogs minds have been expanded]

[MERCY]

[*SPARE]

\-----------------------

"Dogs can pet other dogs???"

(A new world has open up for us!)

"Thanks weird puppy!" They both said and left.

"Frisk what are you going to do NOW that your clothes are all dirty?" Chara said as she questioned frisk. frisk thinks for a while,then answers. **"I'm sure maybe sans and papyrus can clean it or maybe somewhere I can stay and they clean it, I don't want to smell like a weird puppy everyday"** frisk sighs, "maybe...but you look cuter than a puppy." chara mumble the last part.

 **"What was that chara? I didn't quite catch that..."** frisk smirked clearly not hearing fully what she said, "it nothing to worry about frisk!" Chara said quickly as she covered her flustered face.

They soon ran into a puzzle, there was a sign explaining what to do, turn every X into an O, then flip the switch. frisk stand on the two X making them to O's, papyrus was waiting on the now non-spike path.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?"

"AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY...IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???"

"What are you going to tell papyrus about his spaghetti frisk?" Chara asked frisk. **"I left it."** Frisk said Bluntly, Chara face palms, "what are you doing!?" Frisk shrugged and lean closer to Chara, **"honesty is the best policy."** he whispers.

"REALLY!?"

"WOWIE..." papyrus looked happy, not the reaction Chara thought.

"YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA...JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME??? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS...WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!"

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!"

Papyrus walked away with a big smile on his face.

Frisk looked over to chara. **"see? It not bad being honest."** Frisk smiled as chara blushed, "y-yeah i thought it will hurt his f-feelings" chara said stuttering a bit. frisk walked to the next puzzle that awaits him.

"HUMAN!"

"HMMM...HOW DO I SAID THIS...YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME O ARRIVE, SO...I DECIDED TO IMPOVE THIS PUZZLE...BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND"

Papyrus looked disappointed for moment before smiling.

"NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL,MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS...WORRY NOT,HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM!" Papyrus posed. "THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!"

"MEANWHILE,FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF!"

"I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!!"

~After a long time thinking and solving the puzzle~

"WOW!!! YOU SOLVED IT!!! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP..."

"INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!!" Frisk eyes glows with pride.

"YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!"

"NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!"

Papyrus runs off to the next puzzle,sans looks happy to see his brother excited.

"good job on solving it so quickly, you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause I love doing absolutely nothing." Frisk rolled his eyes and continues walking onto the next puzzle. He see papyrus and sans waiting by machine and gray tiles, At this point Chara is trying to figure out how sans gets there quickly. Frisk see the look she making as she thinks, he looked away with no emotions in his face. he frowns and shiver, feeling something crawling up his back before looking back at the skeleton brothers.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!"

"YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH... THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLORS! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"

When papyrus was explaining what the tiles do,frisk was not paying attention. Chara stopped her thinking and tapped on frisk shoulder. "Frisk are you paying attention?" Frisk stopped whatever he was thinking and looks at Chara. **"Huh?"** He questioned. Chara sighs heavily.

"HOW WAS THAT!?"  
"UNDERSTAND???"

 **"What? Yeah!"** Frisk said as he stopped zoning out again.

"GREAT!! THEN THERE'S ONE PAST THING...THIS PUZZLE...IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!!"

"WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH,IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE...THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE!"

"NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!"

"NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...!"

As papyrus pull the switch the tiles change into random colors going quickly,then it stop with just red and a pink line going through it,papyrus had a poker face and spin slowly to the next room.

Frisk sighed knowing he didn't have to do the puzzle. He walked up to sans to have a little chit chat.

"actually,that spaghetti from earlier...it wasn't too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible."

 _ **"He's your brother, even for me that's mean."**_ Frisk thought.

Frisk went to the next room and save at the save star.

(Knowing that dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog..It fills you with determination)

 

 

 

 

 

**[interesting VERY interesting]**


	11. Going to snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a good boy and gets covered in snow, later he walks into a friendly town.

Frisk continued walking to the next puzzle, there were multiple X's on thin ice and the X's were on solid ground. While frisk tried to do the puzzle he accidentally took the wrong step and fell at the edge of the cliff. He luckily landed on pile of snow.

There was a snow papyrus with snow muscles and a lump of snow written sans with red marker on it. frisk tried again doing the puzzle, he finally finished the puzzle after a few times and continued.

Frisk found a a lump of snow that seem puffy, chara decided to have fun explaining the snow poff, each having a different Description.

"It's a snow poff."

"And this...Is a snow poff."

"This,however is a snow poff."

"Surprisingly, It's a snow poff."

"Snow poff..."

"Is it really a snow poff?"

"Behold!" Chara stood next to it and posed as if she was showcasing something important, 

"A snow poff." Frisk softly giggled,

"Eh? There's 30g inside this..." 

"What is this?" Chara gasps, Frisk peeked down and smiled as Chara placed her cheek against his,

"...it's a snow poff." Chara said finally.

Frisk giggled at chara's silliness, he saw One more snow poff, frisk took a step back when he saw a tail, later a head pop out, it was a dog.

frisk and chara aww'd at the puppy, when the dog got out of the snow, seeing the dog with huge armor and the huge spear, makes frisk and chara go "oh."

\----------------------------

*It's the greater Dog

GREATER DOG - 6 ATK 4 DEF

*It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play

\----------------------------

This dog was taller frisk.

But it needs affectation like the other dogs.

Frisk tried petting greater dog but he was too far away making frisk pet the air.

This causes chara laughed at this, Frisk blushed from being embarrassed.

Greater dog started to attack frisk by barking at him, he almost got hit but managed to dodge it.

Frisk whistles toward greater dog.

[*you call the greater dog]

[*It bounds toward you,flecking slobber into your face]

 **"Ugh."** Frisk said as he felt wet by greater doge's saliva but he petted him anyways.

[*Greater Dog curls up in your lap as it is pet by you]

[*It gets so comfortable it falls asleep...]

[*Zzzzz...]

[*...]

[*Then it wakes up!]

[*It's so excited!]

Greater dog attack again by barking, frisk grabbed some snow from the ground and made a snowball, he threw it and it splats on the ground. Greater doge grabbed some snow in the area the snowball landed. Once greater dog grabbed the snow they placed it on frisk. Frisk started shiver from the pile of snow he's in. Frisk petted greater dog.

[*As you pet the dog,it sinks its entire weight into you]

[*your movements slow]

[*But, you still haven't pet enough..!]

[*Pet capacity is 40-percent]

Frisk kept petting greater doge until they was satisfied.

[*you pet decisively]

[*pet capacity reaches 100 percent ]

[*The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air]

[MERCY]

[*SPARE]

\----------------------------

Greater dog get out of its armor and licks frisk's nose, making Frisk giggle before going back to its armor the wrong way and walks away.

Frisk walked and stopped when he reach a skinny bridge however it was sturdy.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called from the other side of the bridge.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

There was a cannon,fire,spears,a club,and a dog tied on a rope.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!"

"ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!!"

"ARE YOU READY!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"I!"

"AM!"

"ABOUT!"

"TO DO IT!"

Nothing happened.

"well? What's the holdup?" Sans asked, papyrus quickly turns towards him and frowns.

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!?"

"I'M...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Nothing happened again.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated." he lazy replied looking around.

"WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS...MAYBE...TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH, YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE!!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!! MY PUZZLES ARE FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED!"

"BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!"

The gauntlet of deadly terror goes away

"PHEW!"

Frisk looked at papyrus confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!!"

"NYEH!! HEH!!...HEH???"

Papyrus said the last part confused and walked away.

"I don't know what my brother's going to do now. if I were you, I would make sure I understand blue attacks."

Frisk continued walking and made it to a town, there was a sign that said Welcome To SnowDin, He saved next to the shop.

(The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination)

Frisk walked into the inn hoping for some clean clothes, he saw a young bunny next to a older bunny.

"Welcome to Snow Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel!"

"One night is 80g."

He gave 80g to the older bunny.

"Here's your room key, Make sure to bundle up!"

She gave frisk the key to his room, frisk almost forgot to asked her for spare clothes,  
**"Excuse me but... do you think you can clean my clothes for me? Their quite dirty."** The older bunny looked at frisk and smiled "why of course young man! Just leave your clothes outside of the door of your room and i give some spare clothes you can use for now." she gets some spare clothes from the back and gives it to frisk. **"thank you!"** Frisk thanked. "No problem sweetheart!"

He walked inside the room and went straight to the bathroom, Frisk told chara to wait for him while He takes a shower, she nodded and sat on the bed.

Frisk took a warm shower, dried himself and put on the spare clothes, it was a black T-Shirt with brown shorts, he took his dirty clothes and put them outside the door. When he sat the bed he saw Chara asleep, he chuckled and laid down next to her and slept.

 

Frisk blinked a couple of times.

_Where was he?_

_He looked around, he was sitting in a patch of golden flowers. There was a beautiful sunset in front of him going down._

_It took a while to realize he's on the surface and older...?_

_He felt his facial hair in his chin, not much must be peach fuzz._

_Frisk moved his right hand, someone was holding it._

_This person had a ring on their finger, their hand was soft and warm._

_**"I'm...married...?"** He thought. He looked closely to his right hand, he **was** engaged._

_"Frisk? Are you okay?"_

_Her voice sounded like an angel._

_Frisk looked up and saw a older version of Chara._

_**"I'm fine"** He smiled._

_Chara giggled laid her head on his chest. He noticed chara's stomach was plump, though it's looks bigger she maybe not that far from giving birth, He placed his hands on her stomach. **"You're fat..."** he joked. she giggled again. "frisk." He looked down. "your going to be a great father."_

_hearing those word made him smile brightly._

_**"your going to be a great mother."** He kiss her forehead. He could get use to this feeling._

_chara looks at his eyes while He looked at hers. Chara places her lips against his,sharing a sweet kiss._

The light shines brightly to his eyes.

That was all a dream.

Frisk looked down and saw chara cuddling his chest, he smiled and cuddle her back making him fall back asleep.

Those same words repeats in his head.

_"Your going to be a great father."_


	12. Exploring Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wonders around the friendly town.

When frisk woke up he got out of bed without waking up chara and open the door, his clothes was clean, and it had a little note on it.

'Hope you enjoyed your stay!'

Frisk smiled at this note and put it away, he picks up his clothes and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After he took a warm bath he went back to his room to wake up chara,it was quite the challenge to wake chara up, she was smiling in her "sleep." Frisk snickers as he decided to do something.

Frisk picked her up bridle style and see what will happen, chara "woke up" and the first thing she saw was frisk holding her, she widened her eyes and blushes madly,"Frisk?! W-what are y-you d-d-doing?!?" Chara asked shocked and flustered, **"finally took you forEVER to wake you up."** Frisk said with a hint of sarcasm, there was a awkward silence.

"c-can you put m-me down?" Chara said breaking the silence. **"oh, yeah sure."** He put chara back down on to the bed.

When frisk went down to return his key to his room, the Inn bunny greeted him.

"Hiya!"

"You look like you had a great sleep."

"Which is incredible, because you were only up there for about two minutes..."

"That Didn't feel like two minutes." Frisk thought.

"Here's your money back, You can pay me if you're going to stay overnight."

Frisk thanked and waved goodbye to the nice Inn lady and went out.

Frisk went to the store next door and decided to buy something so he can save for later, frisk went inside the building and saw a purple rabbit.

"Hello,traveller."

"How can I help you?"

Frisk looked at what he could afford. He bought 2 cinnamon bun and a bisicle,after that He decided to make some small talk.

**"Hello!"**

"Hiya! Welcome to snowdin! I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here, Where did you come from? The capital?"

"You don't look like a tourist, Are you here by yourself?" Frisk nodded and wondered what could he do in snowdin, so he asked.

**"What can you do here in snowdin?"**

"You want to know what to do here in snowdin?"

Frisk nodded.

"Grillby's has food,and the library has information...If you're tired,you can take a nap at the Inn, It's right next door- my sister runs it And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their things."

"There's two of them...Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and......asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then."

 _ **"She must be talking about sans and papyrus."**_ Frisk chuckled.

**"What's the town's history?"**

"Think back to your history class...A long time ago, monster lived in the ruins back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in snowdin. Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the ruins... The door's been locked for ages, So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it."

**"What about your life?"**

Frisk asked, quite interested.

"Life is the same as usual, A little claustrophobic...But...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we?"

"As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day..."

"That's life, ain't it?"

Frisk decided to leave and continue, he felt determined after hearing that.  
He kept walking when He see a monster wearing a striped sweater with no arms run up to him. "Yo! You're a kid too, right?" Frisk nodded. "I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt." Frisk looked at himself and stared. _**"How? Is it because I'm small?"**_ He question himself, Frisk growled to himself, _**"I am NOT that small!"**_

Frisk walked inside a place called grillby's, frisk saw the dogs that he petted, a flame man bartender, and other monsters. frisk walked up to the dog couple and talked to them.

"You better watch where you sit down in here,kid." DogAmy warned.

"Because that big guy WILL jump into your lap and give you lots of love and attention."

(We're sentries, but we never get any respect.)

(I wish those skeletons would throw us a bone.)  
(We love bones.)

Frisk walked to the next dog, doggo.

"I'm thinking of getting a spiked collar to show off my personality. It makes a statement like,"

""Attach a leash to me and take me for a walk please.""

Greater dog just barked at frisk and lesser dog was losing to itself on poker, a fish wanted to find 'a fish in the sea' while grillby wanted to give frisk water but, he doesn't touch that stuff.

After exploring snowdin Frisk walked passed a huge house, frisk was thinking it was sans and papyrus house since there was a skeleton flag on top of the house.

The more frisk went past the house, the more the cold breeze was getting stronger and colder. Frisk stopped when he saw a shadow figure.

"HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER, THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS, THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

"THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT!"

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE, I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN..."

Frisk looked down. True, he never had much friends.

"WORRY NOT!!!"

Frisk looked up.

"YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."

Papyrus paused and took back what he said.

"..."

"NO..."

"NO,THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!!"

"POWERFUL!"

"POPULAR!"

"PRESTIGIOUS!"

"THAT'S PAPYRUS!!!"

"THE NEWEST MEMBER..."

"OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

\---------------------------------------------

Papyrus blocks the way!

\---------------------------------------------


	13. A date with a cool skeleton~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter a battle with a cool skeleton!

\---------------------------------------------

Papyrus 8 ATK 2 DEF

*he likes to say:  
"Nyeh heh heh!"

\---------------------------------------------

"Nyeh heh heh!"

Papyrus laughed, he started throwing bones at frisk's soul. Since his is floating it misses easily.

Frisk decided to do something,that would probably work at anyone.

[*Flirt]

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!?"

"What wait?!?" chara said shocked. "Frisk!? Why are you flirting in a battle!?" Frisk looked at chara.

 **"flirting solves everything,right?"** Frisk shrugged, he smirked as Chara couldn't find a way to argue back.

"SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!" Chara face palmed. "Don't even think about it frisk." She growled as Frisk gave a smug smile.

"W-WELL I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!!!"

 **"I can make spaghetti!"** He yelled.

"OH NO!!! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

Chara cringed at the word Date. "Great, a young teenager dating a skeleton after a battle."

[*SPARE]

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT...THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

Papyrus throws multiple blue bones towards frisk, frisk hold still knowing that the blue attacks will go through him. Everything was silent for a moment before frisk's soul turns blue. Gravity increase and he fell down. As he stands up again a small bone tripped frisk down onto the ground again.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

[*you're blue now]

 _ **"You sneaky skeleton."**_ Frisk whispered, however frisk keeps sparing.

"HMMM...I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR..." papyrus loudly whispered then looks at frisk who was smirking,  
"WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!!" Papyrus then dabs something behind his "ear." chara was Internally screaming in her head, jealousy was on her mind right now.

"YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Frisk keeps dodging and sparing at the same time.

"I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!!!"

"PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"PAPYRUS, UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!"

[*papyrus realized he doesn't have ears]

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!!"

"THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!!!"

[*papyrus is trying hard to play it cool]

"MY BROTHER WILL...WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH" papyrus frowns thinking of his lazy brother sans.

"I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS!! BUT...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE...AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD..."

"AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURE AND SEND AWAY. URGH! WHO CARES GIVE UP!"

Frisk keeps dodging.

"GIVE UP OR FACE MY...SPECIAL ATTACK!!!"

He did it once again.

"YEAH!!! VERY SOON I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Papyrus keeps attacking at full force.

"NO TOO LONG AND I WILL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!!!"

"THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!"

"BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

In the corner of frisk's eyes he sees a white dog munching on a bone.

"WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus said as he pointed at the dog.

"HEY! YOU STUPID DOG!"

The dog stopped what he was doing and freezes.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!!" The dog looks at papyrus with wide eyes, "STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!!" The dog drags the bone off the white battle box, "HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!... OH WELL, I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK."

"*SIGH* HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." papyrus said sadly, he really wanted to use special attack.

papyrus throws a normal attack, frisk had a hard time dodging all the bones that went up and down, he jumping over the dogs with papyrus's special attack, goes over bone that spell "Cool Dude", and over a bone on a skateboard with a spike collar.

Soon frisk had to jump over a pile of bones and at the end of the bone pile he went over a huge bone.

the last bone was just one single tiny bone, frisk jump over it and waited till that past.

"WELL...! *HUFF* IT'S CLEAR...YOU CAN'T *HUFF* DEFEAT ME!!!"

"YEAH!!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN!!!"

"NOW YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

[*papyrus is sparing you]

[MERCY]

[*SPARE]

\--------------------

The snowstorm clear out and papyrus's back was facing frisk.

"NYOO HOO HOO..." papyrus sounded sad, "I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..." frisk looked offended at papyrus's comment.

"UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME, I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

 **"Let's be friends."** frisk said with a smile on his face.

"REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME???" Papyrus turned around and smiles brightly. Frisk nodded.

"WELL THEN...I GUESS...I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE WITH YOU! WOWIE!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE...AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!!!"

Frisk snickers quietly, while chara puts her hands on her face and groans.

"WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS...WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THE FIGHT THEM?? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN!"

"I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THOUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE, CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN, THEN...WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER."

"THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THOUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT......EXPECT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL... LIKE YOU!!!"

"THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN, HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER, THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!"

Chara frowns. "Dad wouldn't harm anyone, would he?"

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS...THOUGH THE KING'S castle."

"THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS......WELL..."

"HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!!! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY, I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY..."EXCUSE ME, MR.DREEMURR...CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?""

"HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!!!"

"I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND!!! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus then magically flies over frisk and walks towards his house.

Frisk sighed. He thought that battle will never end.

Frisk looked to Chara who was upset. **"Chara?"** He asked. Chara stopped what she was doing and turned over to frisk. "Yes?" She answered. **"Are you jealous that I'm going to have a date?"** He asked teasingly. "NO!" She exclaimed flustered. **"Your blush tells me otherwise."** He winked. "SHUT UP AND ENJOY YOUR DATE! SEE IF I CARE!!" Chara huffed.

Frisk walked over to papyrus's house and went up to papyrus who was waiting outside of his house.

"SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!"

Frisk looks at chara and smirked. **"Yep!"**

"YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE SPECIAL...A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT TIME!!!"

Papyrus walked quickly pass the library then takes a U-turn back to his place.

"MY HOUSE!!!"

Papyrus walks inside the house, frisk walked inside and took a look around, they had a pet rock, gold inside the couch, which he took, a high sink with a dog inside it and sans played the trombone as it ran out,sans room was glowing with weird magic and a book filled with jokes.

"THAT'S MY ROOM!" Papyrus said as he walked next to frisk.

"IF YOU FINISHED LOOKING AROUND...WE COULD GO IN AND...DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE???"

Frisk decided to walk inside papyrus's room.

He spotted a car bed,box of bones, computer, action figures, a pirate flag, and a bookshelf with some random books.

"SO, UM...IF YOU'RE SEEN EVERYTHING...DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?" Papyrus asked.

Frisk nodded.

"OKAY!!! DATING START!!!"

DATING START!

"HERE WE ARE!! ON OUR DATE!! I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, BUT DON'T WORRY!!! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!!!"

Papyrus brings out a book.

"I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!"

Papyrus started to read the dating book.

"LET'S SEE...STEP ONE...PRESS THE [C] KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD FOR "DATING HUB""

 **"[C] key?"** Frisk said in confusion. Just then a dating hub popped up. **"Chara, is this what happens when you go on a date?"** Frisk asked Chara. "I don't know I never dated before."

"WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED!!! I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO!!!"

"STEP TWO ASK THEM ON A DATE."

Papyrus cleared his throat. "AHEM!"

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!!"

 **"Okay."** Frisk shrugged.

"R-REALLY??? WOWIE!!! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!!!"

"STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE!"

"..." papyrus paused.

"WAIT A SECOND."

"WEARING CLOTHES...THAT BANDANNA AROUND YOU HEAD...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!!!"

 **"Oh yeah... I forgot I also brought that."** Frisk remembered.

"NOT ONLY THAT...EARLIER TODAY, YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!"

"NO...COULD IT BE???"

"YOU WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!??"

 **"Yep!"** Frisk giggled.

Chara dropped her jaw. "You got to be kidding me..."

"NO!! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!!! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM!!!"

"N-NOOOO!!! YOUR DATING POWER...!!!"

The dating power increased.

"NYEH!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING AND I NEVER WILL!"

"I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU!!! YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!!! IN FACT..."

"I ALWAYS WEAR MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES!! JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY HAPPEN TO ASK ME ON A DATE!!!"

"BEHOLD!!!"

Papyrus ran into the closet and came back with 'Cool Clothing.'

"NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?!"

**"I love it!"**

"NO!!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...!!!"

The date power increases even more.

"HOWEVER... YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT!!!"

"THEREFORE...WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!!!"

The dating power decrease.

"THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER!!!...UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!!"

Frisk smirked as he held papyrus's hand. _**"He can tell me if I hold his hand and bonus points, make Chara jealous."**_ Frisk thought, Frisk approached Papyrus and held his hand, He smirked even more when Chara growled at him. "I swear to god I would kill you if I was alive!" She hissed. **"But your not!"** He giggled.

"HOLDING MY HAND SO I'LL TELL YOU THE ANSWER..." papyrus said as he blushed. "NO!!! MUST RESIST!!" Frisk pointed to papyrus's hat.

"MY HAT...?"

"MY HAT."

"MY HAT!"

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus took his hat off showing a gift box underneath it.

"W-WELL THEN...YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT...A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!!!"

Frisk took the present and opened it, there was spaghetti inside it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

**"Yeah..."**

"SPAGHETTI THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ISN'T IT?"

Frisk nodded.

"RIGHT! BUT OH- SO WRONG! THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISANS'S WORK!"

"SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASE...THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEIF PAPYRUS!"

"HUMAN!! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!"

**"Can't be that bad..."**

[*you took a small bite]

[*your face reflexively scrunches up]

[*the taste is indescribable...]

 _ **"WHAT IS IN THIS THING?!?!"**_ He heard Chara giggled. "Karma!" She laughed.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND MY EXTENSIONS ME!!! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!!"

The date power increases, so the date power increases off the charts.

"HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW, YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS..."

"I..."

"UM..."

Frisk Motions papyrus to continue.

"BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME??"

"Nah, it's me."

"..."

"OH, SHOOT"

"HUMAN, I..."

"I'M SORRY."

"I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME."

Chara quietly fist pumped the air and frisk rolls his eyes.

"ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN. I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME...THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!!! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALSA...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE. AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU...I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER... INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME!"

Chara froze as Frisk snickers.

"A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE, HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND...?"

"..."

"NO! WAIT! THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING!!! HUMAN!!! I'LL HELP YOU THOUGH THESE TRYING TIMES!!! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND...AND ACT LIKE THIS ALL NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP, SO PLEASE...DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU"

Frisk softly laughed. "What...?" Chara said slowly.

"BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS."

Frisk began to laugh louder, However papyrus still continued.

"AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME."

Frisk smiled. He had already found someone.

"WELL, NO THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST!!!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!"

Papyrus ran out of his room only to come back.

"OH, AND IF YOU NEED TO REACH ME...HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER, YOU CAN CALL ME ANY TIME!"

Frisk smirked.

"PLATONICALLY."

Frisk went back to his regular smile.

"WELL, GOTTA GO NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus got out of the room and left.

Frisk walked outside of papyrus and sans's house and sighed. **"Good thing that's over."** Frisk smiles brightly. "Why?" Chara asked. **"Papyrus is too loud and rumble so much how great he is."** He chuckled. **"Oh yeah! By the way~"** frisk started. Chara stood up and started walking away quickly. **"WHY WERE YOU SO JEALOUS EARLIER!?"** He grins wildly as he chases Chara. chara ran away quickly. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!"


	14. A Talk with sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans wants to chat with you.

Frisk and chara walked out of the snowy environment and enter a place where water relax and reflect the walls of the area around.

They walked and enter a large area, Monster kid was looking at the peaceful water gently flowing, a Red Sea looking Monster stood at the back of the wall, and sans was just relaxing at his station.

Frisk went up to monster kid and tapped on his...shoulder?  
Monster kid turned around and smiled.  
"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her,too?" Monster kid questions frisk.

"Awesome...She's the coolest, right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up..." Monster kid day dreamed for a moment then went back to reality.

"Hey, don't tell my parents I'm here, Ha ha."

Frisk went up to the Red Sea monster and looked next to it, it was a blue flower.

"This is an Echo flower. It repeats the last thing it heard, over and over..."

The Echo flower soon repeated the monster.

"Neat, Huh?"

(The sound of rushing water fills you with determination)

Frisk walked up to Sans's station and decided to have a small talk before continuing his journey.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? Fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks."

"i'm going to grillby's, wanna come?"

Sans said inviting frisk out to eat.

**"Sure!"**

"Well, if you insist...i'll pry myself away from my work..."

Sans got up and walked the opposite way to Snowdin,Chara was confused.

"Over here, I know a shortcut."

Frisk and Sans walked forward and magically ended up inside grillby's.

"Fast shortcut, Huh?"

Sans looked back at frisk and looked forward.

"Hey, everyone."

Sans greeted everyone at grillby's

"Hey sans."

(Hi sans)

"Greetings, sans."

"Hiya, Sansy~"

"Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?"

"Nah, I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. You must be thinking of brunch."

Sans joked. Everyone started laughing.

"Here,get comfy."

Sans sat down first and motions frisk to sit next to him. When frisk sat down he heard a fart noise and took out a whoopee cushion. He glared at sans.

"Whoops, watch where you sit down. Sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats."

"Anyway, let's order. Whaddya want...?"

Frisk looked through the menu then said, **"burger."**

"hey, that sounds pretty good. Grillby, we'll have a double order of burg."

The fire bartender nods and walks out the back. Sans combs his nonexistent hair and looks at frisk.

"so, what do you think...of my brother?"

Frisk looks at sans then smiles.

**"Oh! I think he's cool!"**

"of course he's cool, you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely has to."

"oh well. at least he washes it and by that I mean he wears it in the shower."

Grillby came back with two plates of burgers and sets them down in front of frisk and Sans, Then Grillby goes back to cleaning the cups.

"here comes the grub."

"want some ketchup?" Sans offers.

**"Sure..."**

"Bone Appetit."

frisk took the ketchup and was about to put some on his burger but the lid fell off and it pour everywhere on the burger.

"whoops."

"eh, forgeddaboudit."

"you can have mine."

Sans pushed his plate in front of frisk

"i'm not hungry anyway."

Frisk took a bite of his burger that was given from sans while Sans talked to him.

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard, like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. One day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training."

"it's, uh, still a work in progress. oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."  
Everything froze in the bar and the only two moving was Sans and frisk.

"have you ever heard of a talking Flower?" Sans asked suddenly.

 **"Y-yes."** Frisk said a bit scared.

"so you know all about it."

"the Echo flower."

**"What?"**

"they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over..."

**"So? What about it?"**

"what about it? well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around... a flower appears and whispers things to him."

"flattery..."

"advice..."

"encouragement..."

"...predictions."

"weird, huh? someone must be using an Echo flower to play a trick on him."

"keep an eye out, ok?"

"thanks."

Everything went back to normal and everyone was moving, Sans got out of his seat.

"welp, that was a long break. i can't believe I let ya pull me away from work for that long."

"oh, by the way...i'm flat broke, can you foot the bill?"

"it's just 10000g."

**"No!"**

"Just kidding."

"grillby, put it on my tab."

Sans walked towards the door and held the doorknob.

"by the way..."

Sans paused but shrugged afterwards.

"...I was going to say something, but I forgot."

Sans walked out the door.

Frisk walked out and headed to waterfall again.

 _ **"Was sans talking about Flowey on top of that, was he going to talk about the last timeline?"**_ Frisk thought. "Frisk?" Frisk stopped thinking. **"W-What? Y-Yeah Chara?"** He asked. "Is there something going on between you and sans? You seem... tense around him." She asked curiously. **"I'll....tell you later but not here..."** he coughed. She looked confused but nodded anyway.

What was Frisk hiding from her?


	15. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter waterfall.

Frisk continued walking into the new area that awaits him. Frisk enters a room that had rocks falling down from the waterfall, he later discovered an Echo flower was at the end of the bridge.

"I swore I saw something..."

"Behind that rushing water..."

Frisk went to the rushing water and discovers a hidden camera,someone was certainly watching them.

Frisk passed the rushing water that was pushing the rocks to the unknown abyss. it suddenly gets quite, frisk walks into the tall grass and stops.

Someone was standing above them, someone was walking towards them.

"H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT...UHHH...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..."

Undyne turn to papyrus and said something, something he couldn't hear.

"...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID? I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

She said something again.

"...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W-W-WELL..."

"NO."

"I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED."

"...W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF..."

Papyrus started walk toward undyne, trying to reason with her.

"B-BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...YOU SEE..."

Undyne turn to papyrus and papyrus started walking backwards in fear.

"..."

"...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Papyrus turns around and runs back, Frisk tripped on something and fell down, making the tall grass move.Undyne turn their attention to the tall grass, they took their blue spear out and look closely to the grass,Frisk didn't move an inch, undyne took their spear away and walked into the shadows.

Frisk got out of the tall grass and sigh relief, the tall grass moved again and pop out Monster kid jumping all over the place, Excited.

"Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you...?"

"That..."

"...was AWESOME!"

"I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...?"

"Ha ha."

"C'mon!"

"Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

Monster Kid ran forward,tripped then got back up and continued running.

(A feeling of dread hangs over you...)  
(But you stay determined)

Frisk continued finishing the seed bridge, flexing with Aaron, and a call from papyrus, he was quite loud how can you forget him?

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!!! HOW DID I GET THIS NUMBER...? IT WAS EASY!!! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!!!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

"SO...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING...? I'M...ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A BANDANNA."

"IS THAT TRUE?"

"ARE YOU WEARING A BANDANNA?"

"...yes?..." frisk slowly said. When Chara looked at him he just shrugged.

"SO YOU ARE WEARING A BANDANNA... GOT IT!!! WINK WINK!!! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Frisk also found a "Wishing Room" where monster wish on stones on the ceiling that look like stars. Frisk got clean by Woshua, found a hidden message in the telescope then found a prophecy.

_"The war of Humans and Monsters"_

_"Why did the Humans attack?"_

_"Indeed, It seemed that they had nothing to fear"_

_"Humans are unbelievably strong"_

_"It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster..."_

_"...just to equal the power of a single human SOUL"_

_"But humans have one weakness"_

_"Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL"_

_"Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death"_

_"If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL"_

_"A monster with a human SOUL..."_

_"A horrible beast with unfathomable power"_

After that there was a illustration of a strange creature, there was something unsettling about that drawing.

Frisk kept walking, the area where he was very quiet.

Too quiet.

Out of nowhere a blue spear was thrown in front of him and Undyne came out of the shadows. Frisk started to run as fast as he can to escape the spears, Frisk keeps running and sees some tall grass ahead of him, he jumped into the tall grass and stops.

Undyne walks into the tall grass and puts one arm up and quickly picks up something.

That something was Monster Kid.

Undyne puts Monster Kid down and walks away. Frisk walks out of the tall grass and stops, Monster Kid came out of the tall grass and had a big smile on his face.

"Yo...did you see that!?"

"Undyne just..."

"...TOUCHED ME!"

"I'm never washing my face ever again...!"

"Man, are you unlucky."

"If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...!"

"Yo, don't worry!"

"I'm sure we'll see her again!"

Monster Kid Trips,gets up and continues.

Frisk sighs and continues to the next room.

(Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal...)  
(It fills you with determination)

Frisk keeps going and sees a lot of interesting things, telescope from Sans which later finds that his left eye had red paint, Nice cream guys relocated his store and still no customers, more monster history and some of the passing conversation.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?"

"...hmmm, just one, but... It's kind of stupid."

"Don't said that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

_("The power to take their SOULs")_

_("This the power that the humans feared")_

Frisk kept going and saw a tentacle,  
he keeps going and a other tentacle pops up from the water soon a yellow octopus pops up.

"Hey...there..."

"Noticed you were..."

"Here..."

"I'm Onionsan!"

"Onionsan, y'hear!"

Frisk decided to avoid eye contact and kept walking, Onionsan kept talking.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh!"

"It's great here, huh!"

"You love it, huh!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"It's my big favorite"

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here..."

"I, have to sit down all the time, but..."

"He-hey! That's ok!"

"It beats moving to the city!"

"And living in a crowded aquarium!"

"Like all my friends did!"

"And the aquarium full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I..."

"That's okay though, y'hear!"

"Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear!"

"I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean!"

"Y'hear!"

"Hey...there..."

"That's the end of this room"

"I'll see you around!"

"Have a good time"

"In Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllll"

_(This power has no counter)_

_(Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL)_

_(When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears)_

_(And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster)_

_(There is only one exception)_

_(The SOUL of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster")_

_(A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death...)_

_(If only for a few moments)_

_(A human could absorb this SOUL)_

_(But this has never happened)_

_(And now it **never** will)_

Frisk continues and finds a old statue being in the rain. Frisk goes to the next room gets an umbrella and puts it in the statue. Inside the statue a music box plays.

Chara's memories started to come back,even the past begin to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's past next chapter


	16. Chara's history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you enter the mind of chara's.

wo people brought together loved each other and care for each other.

Married and had a a future planned.

They had a beautiful baby girl with Brown hair like milk chocolate, cubby rosy pink cheeks, pale skin, and their eyes were the best part, they were a beautiful hazel brown eyes.

They named her Chara.

Chara was the brightest thing they both could even had. Sure, she got in trouble but kids are kids right?

However one day her mother had gotten deadly ill. It was weak at first but as the days continues, it got worse.

Her father had struggled paying the bill by himself without his wife by his side. But none of it work.

She died anyways.

Chara's father had suffered from depression and felt nothing.

He drank his life away and pretended Chara wasn't even his daughter. He beats and blames her when she did nothing.

Chara had the same problem at school, beaten for nothing.

Chara eyes had become red due to crying so much. She was called names and pushed around.

She always hid in her room and never get out much, she most was afraid of people and stay of of their way.

She never thought there was good in humanity anymore.

When she heard footsteps it always meant Trouble.

She wanted to all stop.

She heard a rumor in school that was spreading quickly to everyone.

"Those who climb the mountain never returns."

So with that rumor, she sneaked out at midnight and ran to Mt. Ebott.

Once she climb the mountain, she inhale took a step and exhale as she falls.

Once she woke up she was in a bed of yellow beautiful flowers, though she was in pain. Chara yelped in pain when she tried to get up. She called for help even if no one was there. However she heard footsteps.

I was a little boy

A goat boy

He had a worried look, as he looked around,looking for the noise he heard.

"It sounds like it came from here..."

The humanoid goat turn his head to Chara.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..."

He asked sadly.

"Are you okay? Here,get up..."

The goat boy helped Chara get up and put her arm around his neck for support.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"C-chara..." she stutters.

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name." He smiled.

"T-thanks." Chara smiled at the comment that she hadn't heard in ages.

"My name is asriel." He introduced kindly.

"Let's go to my place, my mom can heal you."

Asriel walked to through the ruins and walked to a purple house and knocked.

The door opens.

A goat women with a purple robe put her hand on her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my! Asriel who do you have there, my child?" The women asked worried.

"Her name is Chara, she's hurt and can't stand up right...can you help her?"

"Of course my child! anything for anyone who needs help."

The goat woman picked up Chara and grabbed asriel hand as they walked inside.

She patched up Chara and went to the kitchen to make dinner as Chara was left to sleep. When Chara woke up, asriel was next to her.

"Oh! Your awake...are you feeling fine?" He asked concerned.

Chara got up and turn herself at the end of the bed.

"Y-yeah I'm okay..." she looked around her arms and legs.

"Here! My mom made this for you!" Asriel gently handed her a pie on a plate.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's my mom's secret recipe! Cinnamon butterscotch pie!" He smiled excitedly.

Chara took the fork and took a bite, The pie was melting her taste buds, the pie was delicious!

"Mmmm! This IS good!" She continued the wolfed down the rest of the pie.

Asriel giggled at Chara's actions.

"I told you!"

Asriel watched Chara as she ate.

"So...I wanted to asked you something."

Chara finish her last bite and looked at asriel.

"Sure! What is it?"

"Do all humans look like you?"

Chara looked at herself, because of her father, her clothes had holes and was dirty.

"No...all humans are different but, I don't get out much...the only time I get out of the house when I'm going to school...and I'm really shy with uh...new people..." Chara said as she poked her fingers together, nervously.

"Oh! Okay but you have nothing to fear! All of us monster are nice! Specially since I'm the prince!" Asriel said as he posed and puffed out his fluffy chest.

"No...You got to be lying!" Chara didn't believe it.

Asriel giggled.

"It's true! The lady that you met was my Mom! The queen of monsters!" Chara was shocked she already met the queen and the prince but...who was the king?

Asriel caught Chara confused look.

"Oh! My dad is the king! But...he's busy right now, he should been coming to picks us up."

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh! I don't live here, I live in a  
castle this is basically a Temporary place where we live! Other monster that live in the ruin come here to visit sometime!"

Asriel turn his head to the door and open it.

"Come on I'll show you around the place!"

Chara got out of the bed and walked Towards to door.

"Follow me!"

Asriel grabbed Chara hands gently and walked slow enough so she can kept up with him, it's been so long since anyone touched Chara...well other than hitting her but Asriel's hand was warm and gently.

Asriel and Chara walked into the kitchen.

"Mom? Is dad here yet?"

The queen turned around and kneel down to her knees. "Your father was here earlier, he just finished putting away the other stuff in the carriage my child."

The queen looked at Chara and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, I see your up already my child! Did you sleep well?"

Chara nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am"

"Ohohoh! Please call me Toriel my child."

"Okay Toriel..."

"Now then." Toriel got up and grabbed some plates, she sets them down on the table and looks at the little ones.  
"We should eat before leaving, I think a child is still hungry." right after Toriel finished her sentence Chara's stomach growled."hehe..." Chara rubbed the back of her head and Toriel giggled.

When they all finished asriel went to his room to read, Chara heard heavy footsteps walking towards them. Chara gets scared and hides behind Toriel, Toriel kneels down and holds her hands "it's alright my child there nothing to be afraid of."

Chara calms down, The big monster stops right in front of Toriel and hugs her.

A goat Monster had yellow hair and a beard, big horns, tough looking armor, and a crown he smile at them.

"What do we have here tori?"  
The goat king asked, he had a friendly but tough looking look on him.

"This is Chara, asriel found her in the ruins hurt, so he brought her here to get better."

"Ah! I see... well then Chara my name is Asgore! Asgore dreemurr, I'm the king of all monster." Asgore took his hand out for Chara to shake which she quickly takes.

"Nice to meet you Asgore."

Asgore smiles and looks at Toriel.

"Well then the carriage is ready my dear is everyone ready?"

"Of course."

"Well then lets get going."

"I'll got get asriel!"

Toriel walked out of the kitchen and into asriel's room.

"Well Chara...what brings you to the underground?"

Chara looked at Asgore and hugged him, Asgore quickly realized it was something terrible and hugged back.  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to talked about if you don't want to."

"T-thanks."

Chara sniffed, Toriel walked into the kitchen with asriel and they all went to the carriage and left to the castle.

When Chara was showed around the castle and met new people, she was in the garden picking flowers with the dreemurr family.

"Now then Chara..."

Chara looked at Asgore.

"Since you can't exit the underground...what will you do now?" He asked.

"Oh! I know! She can stay with us! Chara can be part of the family!"  
Asriel said excited.

"Well it's up to Chara to decide my child."

"So what will it be Chara?"

Chara thought for a moment.

 

I would love to stay with you!

 

"Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on...What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"

"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on...ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee! What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for dad,right? The recipe asked for cups of butter...but we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. we made mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did...um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK."

"I...I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh...What? N-no, I'm not......big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara...never! Y...Yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

"Chara...Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."

"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up...you are the future of humans and monsters..."

"......psst...Chara...please...wake up...I don't like this plan anymore...I...I......no, I said...I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six...And we'll do it together, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's past is next


	17. Frisk's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this involves death, not really???

A boy named frisk woke up. He had brown hair, brown eyes, wore a blue sweater with two purple stripes, had blue jeans and wore a few bandages on his arms.

He suddenly woke up and was told he blacked out for some reason for a "long time."

He never understood why his "parents" hurt him. He was just a kid.

The parent were married and had addressed they were happy without him.

They never care for him only used his for slave work.

Cook, clean, and do errands like any adult would do.

Frisk never slept well, was never treated well and acted different from others.

He often talks to himself, which his parents thought he was crazy.

He hangs out with teens, and do what he would do to survive.

Even if it meant killing.

That what he did when his parents tried to attacked him when he wasn't looking.

If they didn't care, he didn't cared.

He stared at their dead bodies with his blood fierce eyes. He had stabbed them with a knife that he was using to cut himself. Frisk did it every time he went home from school.

Bullied for his looks and his weirdness.

He never had his spirits down, he was always happy but people thought the opposite.

He ran as he heard police sirens coming closer every second. Since Mt. Ebott was a popular rumor he ran up to the mountain. Which took him a couple of hour to get there, it was dark when he got there.

As soon as he got from the top, he jumped down without hesitation.

He landed in a patch of golden flowers. Luckily he was hurt or injured. He met Chara or more like soulless chara. She was cold and harsh in him.

When Fisk met Flowey he instantly met trouble. After Toriel helped frisk, he believed everything was playing a trick on him. He trusted no one and attacked every monster, turning everyone to dust.

When confronted sans, his thoughts was changing every second. Maybe monsters wasn't bad like humanity was on him.

However he stilled attacked.

After he stood in front of Chara in the black void, his mind changed.

Maybe there is good in every one even they just tried. Maybe he can reset and fix his mistakes.

When frisk summoned the reset button, Chara hissed at him. "What are you doing!? Don't you want to erase this pointless world!?" She growled. Frisk looked up. "Everyone Deserves to be happy... even you." Frisk started approaching Chara. She quickly walked backwards. "Get away from me you human filth!!" He quickly grabbed her hand and pressed the reset button.

Luckily Chara forgot everything in the genocide run and wasn't being controlled, however frisk couldn't forget everything that he has done, even the word echo through his head over and over.

 

You really hate me that much?

But still I believe in you!

This's world with live on!

Guess you don't want to join my Fanclub...?

Y O U D I R T Y B R O T H E R  
K I L L E R

Why...you...

Please don't kill me

SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?


	18. Exploring Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the memories are done but not the journey.

Frisk wiped his eyes and walked away, ignoring his memories he continued. He took another umbrella and saw Monster Kid was in the rain taking shelter.

"Yo, you got an umbrella?"

He nodded.

"Awesome!"

Frisk made room so Monster Kid would be under the umbrella so he'll stay dry while they were in the rain.

"Let's go!"

They both walked in silence in the rain. Monster Kid couldn't help but make some small talk.

"Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool."

"She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses."

"If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night......knowing she was gonna beat me up!"

"Ha ha."

Monster kid looked at the Echo flower and remembered something.

"So, one time."

"We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower."

"The king -We had to call him "Mr. Dreemurr"- volunteered to donate his own flowers."

"He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff."

"That got me thinking..."

"YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!?"

"She could beat up ALL the teachers!!"

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers..."

"She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

As They kept walking, they saw a magnificent scene. The cavern was black but had a glow of blue on the ceiling and towards the castle on the other side. Monster Kid took a running start and ran to the middle to take in all the view. He ran back to frisk when he saw him walking towards the end.

He put the umbrella back and walked back to Monster Kid who was waiting in front of a tall ledge.

"Yo, this ledge is way too steep..."

"Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...?"

"Climb on my shoulders."

Frisk carefully climb onto Monster Kid's shoulders(?) and got on top of the steep ledge.

Frisk looked back and tried to figure out a way to help Monster Kid get up.

"Yo, you go on ahead."

"Don't worry about me."

"I always find a way to get though!"

Monster Kid turns around,runs,trips, gets back up and continues running.

(The serene sound of a distant music box...It fills you with determination)

Frisk reads the other monster history writing on the wall.

_"The humans, afraid of our power, declared war in us"_

_"They attack suddenly, and without mercy"_

_"In the end, it could hardly be called a war"_

_"United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak"_

_"Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned into dust..."_

That was left so far on the monster history. Frisk continued and found himself on a purple bridge.

Frisk kept walking and found a blue dot appeared in front of him, then one behind him, multiple surrounds frisk and spikes up spears.

Undyne appears under frisk and summons more spear, causing frisk to run away as fast as he can. Frisk keeps running while he reaches a dead end, no more spear was appearing and it was dead silent. Frisk turns around and walks, however Undyne appear in front of frisk and stares for a moment before summoning spear from above, breaking the bridge apart.

Frisk closed his eyes and falls into the dark abyss.

 

 

"It sounds like it came from over here..."

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..."

"Are you ok?"

"Here, get up..."

"..."

"Chara, huh?"

"That's a nice name"

 

M Y   N A M E   I S

 

Chara open her eyes and quickly got up, she looked around with tears in her eyes. Chara sighed and wiped her tears away. Frisk was still pass out on the bed of flowers, so Chara nudged him to get up. Frisk stirs awake and gets up, he takes a look around and continued.

There was water everywhere and piles of garbage in the water. Frisk spots a save star and gets healed.

(The Waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern...Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through......and fall into the bottomless abyss below, Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage...Its fills you with determination)

Frisk spots a training dummy in the corner of his eye and walks up to the training dummy. Frisk just stares at the dummy before walking away. Something moves behind frisk, causing frisk to turn around. The training dummy blank expression turns into a angry expression, the dummy dives into the water and pops up in front of frisk.

"Hahaha..."

"Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?"

"I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY!"

"My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too."

"Until..."

"YOU CAME ALONG!"

"When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat..."

"But the things you SAID...!"

"Horrible."

"Shocking!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"It spooked them right out of their dummy!"

"HUMAN!"

"I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!"

The training dummy turns red with anger and attacks

 

\---------------------------------------------

Mad Dummy blocks the way!

\---------------------------------------------


	19. Mad Dummy and more Undyne Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mad dummy approaches and a fish lady spots you.

\------------------------------

MAD DUMMY 7 ATK -40 DEF

*Because they're a ghost,physical attacks will fail

\------------------------------

Smaller dummies surrounded the room and Mad Dummy glared at frisk with a angry expression.

Frisk tried talking to Mad dummy like he did in the ruins.

[*You talk to the dummy]

[*...]

[*It doesn't seem much for conversation]

[*No one is happy with this]

"Futile. Futile! FUTILE!" Mad Dummy yells. The smaller dummies shoots magic towards frisk, Which Frisk easily dodged, but while dodging the magic a few hit Mad Dummy causing him to yell again.

"OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks!" Mad Dummy realized what he said and got silence for a moment before speaking again, "Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!!!"  
Mad Dummy started to get nervous after he blurted about magic attacks.

Frisk kept dodging the dummy's magic attack and the magic kept hitting the Mad dummy. After awhile the Mad Dummy got tired of getting hit and yelled at his tiny dummies.

"HEY GUYS!" The smaller dummies came out into the open.

"Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES!"

"Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me?"

"Well..."

"FAILURES! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!!"  
The smaller dummies went away.

"Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA!"

"Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!"

[*Mechanical whirrs fill the room]

"DUMMY BOTS MAGIC MISSILES!" Mad dummy yells as small robotics dummies showed up. When the dummy bots fired it shot out magic homing missiles aiming it towards frisk. Luckily he dodge it right on time. Frisk dodge a couple of time and Mad Dummy sent the dummy boys final attack. While dodging Frisk got hit a couple of time but wasn't much.

"N...No way! These guys are even WORST than the other guys!" Mad Dummy whispered to himself.

"Who cares."

"Who cares!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!!"

"I'VE GOT KNIVES!!!"

Mad Dummy throws the knife at frisk, which frisk easily dodge.When the knife pass frisk just stares at the Mad Dummy confused.

"I'm..."

"Out of knives."

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!"

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU!"

"YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME..."

"Forever."

"Forever!"

"FOREVER!!!!"

Mad Dummy laughs evilly when suddenly white liquid falls from the sky hurting Mad Dummy.

"Wh...What the heck is this!?"

He got hit again.

"Ergh! Acid rain!?!"

"Oh forget it! I'm outta here!"

Mad Dummy slides out of the battle and Napstablook floats down.

"...Sorry, I interrupted you,didn't I?"

"As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left..."

"Oh no...you guys looked like you were having fun..."

"Oh no...I just wanted to say hi..."

"Oh no......................................"

The battle area faded away and Napstablook was still floating in front of frisk.

"Well..."

"I'm going to head home now..."

Oh...um...feel free to "come with" if you want..."

"But no pressure..."

"I understand if you're busy..."

"It's fine..."

"No worries..."

"Just thought I'd offer..."

Blooky floats forward with frisk following along.

"Hey..."

"My house is up here..."

"In case you want to see..."

"Or in case..."

"You don't..."

(You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination)

Frisk followed blooky home and hanged out with him, visited his snail farm, play the snail race game and encouraged his snail too much which lit on fire...somehow, an old turtle talking about the delta rune and the 'Angel' prophecy also about Asgore.

Then came more of the monster history.

_"Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrender to the humans"_

_"Seven of their greatest magicians seal us underground with a magic spell"_

_"Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave"_

_"There is only one way to reverse this spell"_

_"If a huge powerful, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attack the barrier..."_

_"It will be destroyed"_

_"But this cursed place has no entrances or exits"_

_"There is no way a human could come here"_

_"We will remain trapped down here forever"_

Frisk and Chara continued solving puzzles and came to a dark room they walked to the end of the room which they found an echo flower.

b e h i n d  y o u

Frisk turned around and found Undyne walking towards him. Undyne stopped and glared at frisk.

"..."

"Seven."

Undyne started.

"Seven human souls."

"With the power of seven human souls, our king..."

"King ASGORE Dreemurr..."

"...will become a god."

"With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier."

"He will finally take the surface back from humanity..."

"And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured."

"..."

"Understand, human?"

"This is your only chance at redemption."

"Give up your soul..."

"Or I'll tear it from your body."

Undyne walked forward, posed, spawned a spear in her hand and charged. Frisk was about to be in a battle before Monster Kid just out from the tall grass.

"Undyne!!!"

"I'll help you fight!!!"

Monster Kid looked at Undyne then at frisk.

"YO!!!"

"You did it!!!"

"Undyne is RIGHT in front of you!!!"

"You've got front row seats to her fight!!!"

Monster kid looked at Undyne and frisk again.

"...wait."

He thought and looked closely.

"Who's she fighting???"

Undyne spear faded and grabbed Monster Kid's cheek and pulled him away.

"H-hey!"

"You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Frisk sighed relief and continued he heard the same conversation from earlier.

"...hmm...if I say my wish...you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!"

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around...that's my wish."

There was giggling heard in the Echo flower.

"...hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry, it's just funny...that's my wish, too."

_"However...there is a prophecy"_

_"The angel..."_

_"The one who has seen the surface..."_

_"They will return."_

_"And the underground will go empty."_

Frisk walked across the bridge and went passed the loose board until Monster Kid stopped him.

"Yo!"

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but..."

"I wanna ask you something."

"..."

"Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before..."

Frisk nodded to continue on.

"Um...yo...you're human, right? Haha."

Frisk nodded again.

"Man! I knew it!"

"...well, I know it now, I mean..."

"Undyne told me, um, "stay away from that human"

"So, like, umm..."

"I guess that makes us enemies or something."

"But I kinda stink at that, haha."

"Yo, say something mean so I can hate you?"

"Please?"

Frisk denied his request.

"Yo, what? So I have to do it?"

"Here goes nothing..."

"Yo, I... I hate you guts."

"..."

"Man, I... I'm such a turd."

"I'm.. I'm gonna go home now"

Monster kid turned around and runs until he trips onto the loose board and falls off the bridge and bites onto the bridge.

"Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

Undyne came out and started walking slowly towards frisk. Frisk panics and helps Monster Kid from falling.

"Y...y...yo...dude..."

"If...if y-you wanna hurt my friend..."

"You're gonna have to get through me, first."

Monster kid bravely said as he stood in front of frisk.

Undyne backs up and walks away.

"She's gone..."

"Yo, you really saved my skin."

"Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha."

"We'll just have to be friends instead."

"...Man, I should REALLY go home..."

"I bet my parents are worried sick about me!"

Monster Kid started walked then turned again.

"Later dude!"

Monster kid runs back and frisk continues.

Frisk stops at a cave and spots something above him and looks closely.

 

 

It was Undyne


	20. Undyne and HotLand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH! FISH LADY!

Undyne was standing on the peak of the mountain, back face turned to frisk.

"Seven."

"Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god."

"Six."

"That's how many we have collected this far."

"Understand?"

"Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed."

Undyne turned making each of her words into a heroic expression.

"First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far..."

"I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people."

"It all started, long ago..."

Undyne stopped for a moment then turned to frisk.

"..."

"No, you know what?"

"SCREW IT!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY"

"WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?!"

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Undyne yelled with passion and took off her helmet, to reveal a blue fish with red hair as ponytail, a eyepatch, a yellow eye, a toothy grin, and clearly a heroine with passion and bravery.

"YOU!"

"You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!"

"Alphy's history books made me think humans were cool..."

"...with their giant robots and flowery swordsman."

Frisk and chara were highly confused, they were whispering if they really had those back in the surface.

"BUT YOU?"

"You're just a coward!"

"Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-Stick!"

"Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone?"

"IF YOU WERE DEAD!!!"

"That's right,Human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that's stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all."

"When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!"

"Now, human! Let's end this. Right here, right now."

"I'll show you how determined Monsters can be!"

"Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

(The wind is howling. You're filled with Determination.)

"That's it, then...!"

"No more running away!"

"HERE I COME!!!!!!!"

Undyne jumped down with a spear in her hand, and started a battle. Undyne took her spear and made Frisk soul green.

"En guarde!"

\--------------------

Undyne attacks!

UNDYNE- 7 ATK 0 DEF

*The heroine that NEVER gives up.

\-------------------

"As long as you're green you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on..."

"You won't last a SECOND against ME!"

Undyne sent spear charging at frisk, luckily since Undyne made frisk's soul green causes to give frisk a shield to protect himself with.

Undyne sent multiple spears towards frisk a couple of times until she turn Frisk's soul red again and throw a spear. Since Undyne forgot to turn frisk's soul green it gave frisk a chance to escape, Frisk made it all away to the 'Welcome to HotLand' sign and got a called from papyrus.

Frisk stops and picks up the phone, surprisingly Undyne stopped as well.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!?"

"I WAS JUST THINKING..."

"YOU, ME, UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIMES! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!"

Frisk turned to Undyne, which was giving a death glare towards frisk and tapping her foot.

"LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!"

And papyrus hangs up the phone.  
Undyne continued to try to attack frisk again but didn't work. Frisk kept running and found sans asleep in his station.

**"SANS! Wake up you lazy bones! I need your help!!!"**

Frisk yelled as he shakes sans to wake him up, of course it have no value.

 **"UGH! Now I know how papyrus feels!"** Frisk continued running and ended up on the other side of the wooden bridge. "Armor...so...hot...but I can't...give up..." frisk stops as he hears a 'Clang' noise behind him, Undyne had collapsed on the ground because of over heating.

Frisk had spotted a water cooler and took a cup of water, he walked over to Undyne and dumped the water on her gills. Undyne got up and looked around, she soon walked away after looking at frisk. Frisk decided to stop by to Undyne's place to hang out with papyrus and her, trying to be friends and no enemies, papyrus jumped out the window so they can spend time together and be friends.

Frisk had some tea and learn about Asgore, and since papyrus missed his cooking lessons frisk had filled in for him, which caused the house to burned down. Frisk went back to HotLand to continue his journey and saved.

(Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this...you're filled with Determination)

Frisk step foot into the laboratory and found out it was dark inside.There was a screen streaming live and was recording someone familiar.

That familiar was frisk himself.

"It's you...?" Chara said in confusion, why would anyone watch frisk? Especially his every move. Frisk try to ignore the fact that he was being recorded and continued into the dark laboratory. he soon heard a door open and a dark figure flip the lights on and walked towards him, after the figure spotted him she looked shocked.

"Oh.My. god."

The yellow dinosaur gasps.

"I didn't expect you to show up so soon!"

The reptile panicked around as if she wasn't ready to meet the human in person, which she was.

"I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..."

She kept panicking then calmed down.

"Ummm..."

"H-h-hiya!"

"I'm Dr. Alphys, I'm Asgore's royal scientist!"

She greeted, frisk took a step back.

"B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the "Bad guys"!" She reassured.

"Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've, um..."

"...become "observing" your journey through my console."

"Your fights...Your friendships...everything!"

"I was originally going to stop you, but..."

"Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them."

"S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you!"

"Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through HotLand! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

Frisk started to zone out and thought to himself. _**"Ok it's just HotLand, The core, then pass Mr.Wanna be, New Home, the Judgement hall and The king himself...But how will I SAVE Chara? So I met her at the beginning where I "Fell" so her body must be buried there right? Then I could split my soul since we have the same trait but how will I revived that flower?"**_

Frisk thoughts was interrupted with a big 'CRASH' through the walls.

"OHHH YES!"

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES..."

The room was dark until a spotlight pop up and show a grey boxed robot.

"...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!!"

If on cue colorful light came from above as well as a sign with 'GAME SHOW' written.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!"  
The robot applause and continued.

"NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?"

He asked frisk, before frisk could answer he spoke again.

"NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE!"

"THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE."

"ANSWER CORRECTLY...OR YOU DIE!!!"

\--------------------

Mettaton attacks!

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A handsome robot stops you... you can leave now.


	21. Live! On Tv!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are given a quiz and stuck in a sticky situation.

\--------------------

METTATON 10 ATK 999 DEF

*His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack

\--------------------

Mettaton first started the battle with some questions, Frisk was able to ace it with the help of Dr. Alphys...........

While One question pop up.

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

All the answers was Heck Yeah!  
Frisk moved his soul to C which was Heck Yeah! He smirks, makes finger guns with his hands And wink at Chara, who was a ghost. Chara was blushing so much she hid herself her hands.

 _ **"Cute."**_ Frisk thought and then when Mettaton asked about a question on Mew Mew kissy Cutie Alphys burst out the answer and trailed off when she saw Mettaton was looking.

Mettaton decided to get revenge on Alphys for helping his contestant.

"Who does Dr.Alphys have a crush on?"

A. Undyne  
B. Asgore  
C. The human  
D. Don't Know

Frisk remember Undyne talking about Alphys before so he picked A.

Alphys was blushing like it was the end of the world. guess frisk was right. after the quiz was over Alphys gave frisk a new phone with Texting, calling, and even a social media account for UnderNet. Frisk got out of the laboratory and saved.

(The wooshing sound of steam and cogs...It fills you with determination)

Frisk regretted having a UnderNet account since he was friends with Alphys she kept updating every few seconds even calling which was worst.  
Frisk kept traveling until it started to get hotter as he continued, since he was close to lava.Frisk took his sweater off and tied it at his waist, all now that he had left was a black undershirt. His arms was visible which the cuts on his arms was also visible.

"Frisk?" Chara said as they kept walking. **"Yes?"** Frisk answered back while he was busy solving the puzzle he was currently on. "Who did this to you...?" She asked before grabbing his left arm. Frisk completed forgot about his cuts since he was wearing long sleeves all the time.

**"I...I had terrible parents back...in the s-surface..."**

Chara could not believe what she heard, frisk was this nice (and cute) person who gave mercy even to his stubborn foes, she never thought he had a terrible life. **"Chara? Your holding my arm really tight"** frisk said, breaking Chara to reality. "Oh... sorry... if it's okay with you c-can... you tell me more about you?" Frisk was shocked hearing this he never told anyone about what happen to him since if he did his parents would of beaten him but since his parents are...Dead...that won't happen. But Chara is a ghost he would look weird talking to thin air and his story didn't needed to be share with anyone else but he did trusted Chara. **"Ok...But not here somewhere more private I don't want others Monster to look at me weird talking to nobody."** Frisk explains, Chara nodded and continued walking with Frisk.

Frisk walked into a dark room and got a call from Alphys, she turned the lights on and-

There was cameras focus on frisk.

great.

It was Cooking with a killer robot!

When mettaton asked frisk to get the ingredients he forgotten one thing.  
A human soul! Frisk was visibly shaking at where he got the chainsaw from. And again Alphys saved the day. The cooking show was now the other way WITHOUT a human soul if someone was vegan. mettaton had it on a counter and asked frisk if he could get it before he grabbed it, it expanded higher upwards. Alphys have everything controlled and told frisk to press the button that had JetPack written on it. Frisk was timed in one minute to get the canned "Soul" and back. When frisk got back down mettaton had already made the cake and left. Frisk was peeved but continued anyways.

(An ominous structure looms in the distance...you're filled with determination)

Frisk went inside the elevator and picked the room where he was going to. He met sans again and decided to buy a hotdog enough to fill his inventory until Sans thought it was enough but that didn't stopped frisk sans started stacking hotdogs on his head until he thought it was enough on his head. Chara had a plan while she was thinking about she thought of something and smirked at the idea of it. Frisk caught her staring at him and had a confused look until he figured it out.

She wanted the hotdogs to fall.

 **"Chara...no!"** Frisk hissed in a whisper so the other monsters won't hear. "No what?" Chara giggled as she approached him. "This is revenge for teasing me~" Chara got even more closer, and pushed. Frisk fell and look like if he tripped. **"no! My hard work!"** Chara giggled while frisk dust himself off. Frisk shot Chara a glare and walked away. Frisk continued solving the puzzle and saved again.

(Knowing the mouse might one day hack the computerized safe and get the cheese...It fills you with determination)

Frisk kept going until something stopped him. It was the Royal guards.

"Hey! You! Stop!"

"We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a striped shirt. They told us they were wandering around HotLand right now. I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, ok?"

The royal guard to the left took frisk's arm and walked back, the royal guard on the right stopped him.

"...huh? What is it, bro?"

The royal guard pointed to the sweater wrapped around frisk's waist.

"The shirt they're wearing?"

The guard nodded.

"like, what about it?"

The royal guard put the pieces together and realized what was happening.

"Bro...Are you thinkin...What I'm thinkin?"

He nodded again.

"Bummer. This is, like...Mega embarrassing."

"We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff."

And a battle started, long story short frisk made this battle to more of a confession. after RG01 confessed to RG02 about his feelings they decided to have ice cream after the battle.

While watching the confession it made Chara and Frisk go 'Awww' at the sight And they both blushed when they made eye contact.

Frisk spared and continued his next show was on MTT news which he had to defuse bombs which wasn't hard. But he still panicked because...its a bomb! After that he was going to the next puzzle after Alphys finished rumbling about Mew Mew kissy cutie.

 **"Anime was a mistake."** frisk said as he just finished solving the last puzzle. "Have you seen Anime before?" Chara asked. **"Yes.....some Anime are good! some....I wish I didn't see it."** He said as he shudders at the memory.  
**"It just some have a really good storyline and some are just...Weird and confusing."** frisk saved at the next save point.

(the smell of cobwebs fills the air...you're filled with determination)

"I never saw it." Chara replied. **"well lucky for you."** Frisk sighed. it started to get cold so Frisk put his sweater back on however he was still cold.

"Ahuhuhuhu...did you hear what they said?"

"That said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

"I heard that they hate spiders."

"I heard that they love to stomp on them."

"I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

Frisk try to kept walking but they got stuck in the spider web.

"I heard..."

"...that they're awfully stingy with their money."

"Ahuhuhuhu..."

"You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearie?"

"Ahuhuhu...I disagree with that notion."

"I think your taste..."

"Is exactly what this next batch needs!"

\--------------------

Muffet Traps you!

\--------------------


	22. Oh True love and the past life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you continue to follow along with Mettaton until you reached the hotel and tell something unpleasant.

\--------------------

Muffet 8 ATK 0 DEF

*If she invites you to her parlor, Excuse yourself.

\--------------------

 **"Umm... Chara?"** Frisk was visibly shaking. "Yes frisk?" Chara looked at frisk confused. **"So remember Undyne's battle.....right?"** Frisk question Chara. "What about it?" Chara was highly confused that frisk brought Undyne's battle out of the blue. **"I could of easily spared muffet that quickly if I ate the spider donut in front of her but...."** chara putted the pieces together and found out what frisk meant. "You ate the donut...didn't you?" Chara said coldly **".....yes....."** frisk sighed.

Frisk's Soul was turned purple by muffet's attack and was hit by a wave of spiders,donuts, and croissants.

He had to "Play" with muffet's pet three times for Breakfast, lunch, and dinner and very close to dessert. Luckily a spider had arrived with a note, it was from the other spiders in the ruins saying that frisk help donate to their bakery. Muffet spared frisk and frisk walked away terrified of her pet muffin.

After that frisk walked into what looks to be a stage.

"OH?"

"THAT HUMAN..."

Frisk looked up and found a Mettaton peaking out.

"COULD IT BE...?"

Mettaton fully went out and he was wearing a light blue dress that seem to sparkle in the light.

"...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"

"You got to be kidding me..."

Mettaton pick up the front on his dress and walked down the stairs, he began to sing at soon as he got closed to frisk.

"Oh my love  
Please run away  
Monster King  
Forbids your stay  
Humans must  
Live far apart  
Even if  
It breaks my heart  
They'll put you  
In the dungeon  
It'll suck  
And then you'll die a lot  
Really sad  
You're gonna die  
Cry cry cry  
So sad it's happening."

"SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON."

"WELL, TOODLES!"

Mettaton grab a remote and press the red button. The trap door underneath frisk open and caused frisk to fall down to see a color tiles puzzle.

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DEADLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!"

"O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL...ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO?"

"THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON'T YOU? GREAT...THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!! OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 Seconds..."

"YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!!"

Before frisk could say anything from his mouth Chara stopped him to it. "No I'm not helping you." He closed his mouth again.

As Mettaton finished speaking, frisk Try to solve this puzzle, as least he got have way but still time ran out. As the flames got closer they stopped and have an awkward silence. Mettaton coughed to get Alphys attention to deactivate the flames, it took a while to turn off the flames.

Later he got into a battle with Mettaton and got a call from Dr.Alphys. Frisk pressed the yellow button on his phone, which Alphys installed. His Soul turned upside down and turned yellow.

It looked like a yellow monster soul

Frisk started shooting with his soul. Frisk "Defeated" Mettaton and Mettaton fled.

Frisk continued upward and spotted the two royal guard men's have some nice cream. Luckily for the Nice cream guy he sell all of his nice cream.Frisk kept walking and spotted sans next to the MTT Resort.

"hey. I heard you're going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?"

Frisk accepted his invitation and Sans took frisk's hand and took a shortcut.  
They ended up in a table for two.

"Well, here we are."

"So."

"Your journey's almost over, huh?"

"You must really wanna go home."

"Hey. I know that feeling, buddo."  
"Through... Maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. Down here you've already got food, drinks, friends... Is what you have to do...really worth it?"

"..."

"Ah, forget it."

"I'm rootin' for ya, kid."

Every was quiet before sans spoke.

"Hey. Let me tell you a story."

"So I'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right?"

Frisk nodded.

"I sit out there and watch for humans. It's kind of boring. Fortunately, deep in the forest... There's this HUGE locked door. And it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes."

"So one day, I'm knocking 'em out, like usual. I knock on the door and say "Knock knock." Then suddenly, from the other side...I hear a woman's voice."

Sans cough and let his voice go high.

"Who is there?"

"So, naturally, I respond: "Dishes"

"Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke"

"Then she just howls with laughter. Like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. So I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. She's the best audience I've ever had. Then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says..."

"Knock knock!"

"I say "Who's there?"

"Old lady!"

"Old lady who?"

"Oh! I did not know you could yodel!"

"Wow."

"Needless to say, this woman was extremely good. We kept telling each other jokes for hours. Eventually, I had to leave. Papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. But she told me to come back again, and so I did. Then I did again. And again. It's a thing now. Telling bad jokes through the door. It rules."

"...one day, through, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. I asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange."

"If a human ever comes through this door......could you please, please promise something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

"Now, I hate making promises. And this woman, I don't ever know her name. But...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes...has an integrity you can't said "no" to."

"Do you get what I'm staying?"

"That promise I made to her..."

"You know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?"

"...buddy."

. . . Y o u ' d  b e  d e a d  w h e r e  y o u  s t a n d

"..."

"Hey, lighten up, bucko! I'm just joking with you. Besides... Haven't I done a great job protecting you?"

"I mean, look at yourself. You haven't died a single time. Hey, what's that look supposed to mean? Am I wrong...?"

"Heh. Well, that's all."

Sans got out of his sit and walked away but he stopped.

"Take care of yourself, kid. 'Cause someone really cares about you."  
And Sans walked away.

Frisk gets up and saves near the Mettaton fountain.

(The relaxing atmosphere of this hotel... it fills you with determination)

Frisk went up to the counter and brought a room from the lady. He took his keys and went to his room.

(Warning terrible past up ahead)

There was a awkward silence between Chara and frisk. Frisk decided to stop the silence and spoke.

**"So...what do you want to know about me?"**

Chara thought for a moment.

_"If I bring up his parents he surely wouldn't want to talk about it. But it will be really harsh to talk about why he fell."_

"How about your full name?"

**"...why?"**

"Because that's what I can think of right now."

Frisk sighed and continued.

**"It's Frisk Mertinedd...uh...I can't remember my last name though... what about yours?"**

"It's Chara cter dreemurr."

Frisk paused for a moment.

**"Wait what?"**

"What?"

**"Dreemurr?"**

"I was adopted by the King and Queen when I fell here."

**"Oh, right."**

. . .

 _"Oh well here goes nothing."_ she thought.

"So why did you climb MT. Ebott?"

**"..."**

"You don't have to answer if you want to-"

Frisk cut Chara of in the middle of her sentence.

**"No no! I- well I have to tell you eventually at some point right?"**

"I suppose so..."

**"Ok, I lived with my parents in a neighborhood. They didn't care about me. They only care if each other was together, but not me. When I was born they wished that I was dead but for some reason they still took me. I had to survive on my own by stealing food and money. I would always have hard times sleeping because I would always have nightmares about them. But that never kept my spirit down! I would always be happy no matter what was in the way. Sure I got bully at school and get hurt but that never change anything about my spirits. One day when I was... cutting myself, my 'parents' walked into my room...they planned to kill me because the color of my eyes and how I acted strangely."**

Frisk opens his eyes. They were a Dark crimson Blood red color, they had a kindness glow to them, and when the light shines off his eyes it was reflecting a brown color. Chara was hypnotizes to frisk eyes, she felt her face heat up, Frisk continued.

**"Of course my eyes was never dark red, they were a brown color but I lost hope. Anyways when they thought it was a good opportunity to strike they went for it, but since I already had a knife in hand......you'll know the rest."**

"You killed them...?"

Frisk nodded and looked down.

**"It was either me or them. When my 'mother' screamed the neighbors panicked and called the cops, when I heard them getting closer I ran for it. The only place I know where to hide was MT. Ebott, but when I fell here i didn't meet the real you."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"I have this trait as you know as Determination, but what's so special about it is I can RESET and SAVE. This isn't the first timeline I've done. The first timeline I killed everyone and at the end I noticed you were being controlled by something...I didn't know what it was, but I used my determination to free you and RESET. I thought I was being tricked when I met every monster, then when I RESET I saw what would've happened if I didn't kill everybody."**

Frisk realized he was crying when explaining this and quickly wiped away his tears.

**"S-sorry I didn't mean to-"**

But frisk was cut off with a hug.

"It's okay frisk."

Frisk hugged Chara back and soon tightened the hug and cried harder on her shoulder. He kept apologizing over and over. Chara comforts and explain her life on the surface to make frisk feel better and when she was finished frisk fell asleep in her arms. She place frisk on the bed and cuddle with him.

_Chara's eyesight was blurry with tear as she saw frisk on his knee with a ring in his hand. And her heart beats quicken when she heard those words._

_"Would you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me?"_

Chara woke up and looked at her surroundings, she was still at MTT resort next to a cuddling frisk. But her dream felt so....real. She looked at frisk and smiled, she leaned over and kiss frisk on the cheek. Frisk smiled in his sleep and cuddled Chara closer. Chara went back to sleep and enjoyed this moment with frisk.


	23. The star of the underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love you mettaton!

Frisk woke up next to Chara and remembered what happened. He got off the huge bed and stretched, he later woke up Chara and continued their journey together.

Frisk walked out of the MTT resort and spotted two figures walking towards the core...strange? Alphys help frisk a bit while going through the core, she made a few mistakes on the way and found out that her map doesn't look the same as the core and hanged up.

(The air is filled with the smell of ozone...it fills you with determination)

Frisk travel through out the core and got attack often by monster in the core, he solved a puzzle and founded a Glamburger and 100g in the trash can. He later found a save point near a open door and a elevator.

(Behind this door must be the elevator to the king's castle. You're filled with determination)

Frisk wasn't ready to meet the king just yet and decided to go to the door next to the elevator. Frisk keeps walking forward and stop when he spotted Mettaton.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING. IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT."

"...NOT!!!" Mettaton said in a teasing voice.

"MALFUNCTIONING? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL."

"THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY."

"SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES."

"SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS."

"SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU."

"ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON...THAT SHE'S NOT AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THIS ROOM. DURING OUR "BATTLE," SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO "DEACTIVATE" ME, "SAVING" YOU ON FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE....OR NOT."

"YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE  **CHARA** DE  **(I had to)** I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY?"

"AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW..."

"WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?"

There was a slam behind frisk. The door had closed.

"H-Hey!!! Wh-wh-what's going on?"  
"Th-th-the door just locked itself!"  
Alphys voice was heard behind the now locked door. Frisk turned back to Mettaton and some lights under him was glowing.

"SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED!!! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!!"  
The platform that Mettaton and frisk was standing on rise upwards.

"REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED!"

"ON OUR NEW SHOW..."

"ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"

A battle had started.

It was Mettaton's plan to what he did to the core, hired monster to kill frisk and seen how he fought, which Mettaton thought he was a weakling. Frisk tried shooting with his soul but it didn't work.

Mettaton sent some attacks that frisk was able to attack by using his soul. Mettaton explains how he wanted frisk's soul to cross the barrier and entertain the human race.

Frisk's phone ringed and he picked up, alphys explained how to beat Mettaton, however the thing she told him about was a work in progress. Frisk sighed and decided to tried it out.

**"Hey Mettaton! There's a mirror behind you!"**

This had caught Mettaton's attention.  
"OH??? A MIRROR??? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE! HMM...I DON'T SEE IT...WHERE IS IT?"

Frisk quickly ran up to Mettaton and flipped his switch, he backed up when he saw Mettaton stopped moving.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?"

Mettaton started shaking and then there was a flash of white. frisk covered his eyes.

_"OH YES!"_

Frisk peaked out and saw a spotlight and smoke on Mettaton, or at least he thought so.

"Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body."

"How rude..."

"Lucky for you, I've been aching to show of this off for a long time. So...as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward."

"I'll make your last living moments..."

_"ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"_

\--------------------

Mettaton EX makes his premiere!

METTATON EX 8 ATK 1 DEF  
*His weak point is his heart-shaped core.

\--------------------

Frisk and Chara was completely wide eyed when they saw Mettaton in this form. There was a screen that saw ratings. They seem to increase when frisk does something. The audience and the camera watch closely for their next moves.

Frisk dodges the little Mettatons, boxes, bombs, and legs each turn, when it was time for an essay frisk wrote down Legs. When frisk dodges it feels like he's dancing, which he was. he was feeling the beat in his shoes. The audience cheer for frisk as he kept dodging and posing for the audience.

Nonetheless Mettaton was impressed with frisk's dancing skills. Mettaton decided it was time and pulled out his soul. Frisk used his soul to shoot the heart shaped core, this causes damage to the core and the battle continued.

After other couple of more attack mettaton gave frisk a happy break for a little bit and returned to the battle. He sent out his core again and this time it was protected, frisk shot all of the boxes away and attacks the heart shaped core. Mettaton arms had fallen off but that didn't stop Mettaton!

"A...Arms? Wh...who needs arms with legs like these?"

"I'm still going to win."

The battle continues! After a another couple weeks of attack Mettaton sent his core again, this time there where two bombs next to it and legs popping out the sides. Mettaton's legs had fallen off this time but however Mettaton sent his core again. His core was shooting electricity towards frisk, frisk got hurt a lot and ate a Glamburger, his ratings went up.  
Frisk had reach 10,000+ ratings and Mettaton was shocked on how many he had reach.

"OHH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!!! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!!! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALKE TO ME..."

"...BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!!"

"LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!"

***ring***

"HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THIS, OUT LAST SHOW?"

"....oh..........hi... Mettaton...I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring....but....seeing you on the screen.... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but.... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you.... Mettaton......... oh.... I didn't mean to talk so long....oh............."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL....H...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP."

"..."

"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

Call after call, the monster's on the phone talked how they be sad without Mettaton and how they won't be entertain anymore.

Mettaton told frisk how the monster entertainment was only him and he can't just leave the underground a void. Mettaton soon ran out of battery and turned off. Alphys managed to unlock the door and got inside, she panicked when she saw Mettaton on the ground. She sigh relief when she realized it was just the batteries, she told frisk to go ahead and that she need a moment.

When frisk walking the hallway, Alphys stop frisk then followed again but when he open the elevator Alphys stopped him again. Alphys explains how a human soul cannot cross the barrier alone and with that frisk will need to kill Asgore to get his monster soul and cross the barrier. Alphys apologized and walks away.

Frisk took the elevator and pressed the button. As the elevator was going up frisk sighed and backed up against the wall. Frisk noticed how Chara been quiet after Alphys explains that he has to kill Asgore to pass the barrier. He killed Asgore once during the Genocide, he doesn't want to do it again. The elevator reach the floor, Frisk got up and saved.


	24. The Judgement hall and King Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the judge and the king of all monsters.

Frisk continued walking and saved in front of a house like Toriel's but gray.  
It was called New home.

Frisk explored the place until he got into a battle...it was the monsters. They were telling a story to frisk.

_"_ _A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle._ _"_

Frisk got one of the keys and walked into the bedroom there where two boxes. One had a worn dagger and the other a heart shaped locket, he left the dagger and got the heart shaped locket. The dagger was best for cutting flowers and vines, the locket said best friends forever. Frisk equipped the locket on. Frisk realized that Chara was gone and no were to be seen but he can still feel her presence.  **"** **Probably for the best anyways** **..."** frisk sighed and continued to find the other key.

_"_ _Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The king and queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope._ _"_

Frisk founded the other key and unlocked the chains.

_"_ _Then...one day...The human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. Too see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. The next day. The next day._ _"_

"..."

_"_ _the human died._ _"_

_"_ _Asriel, wracked with grief absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of humans. Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it._ _"_

_"_ _Suddenly, screams ran out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was stuck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all._ _"_

_"_ _But...._ _"_

_"_ _Asriel did not fight back._ _"_

_"_ _Clutching the human..._ _"_

_"_ _Asriel smiled and walked away._ _"_

_"_ _Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever._ _"_

"It's not long now."

"King Asgore will let us go."

"King Asgore will give us hope."

"King Asgore will save us all."

"You should be smiling, too."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"You're going to be free."

\----------------------------------  
Frisk LV 1   
Last Corridor  
File Saved   
\-----------------------------------

Frisk remembers this. Orange and gold. And halfway through it.

Sans.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king."

"Together..."

"You will determine the future of this world. That's then."

"Now. You will be judged."

"You will be judged for your every action. You will be judge for every EXP you've earned."

"What's EXP?"

"It's an acronym."

"It stands for " **Execution points."**

"A way of qualifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases."

"LOVE, too, is an acronym."

"It stands for " **Level Of Violence."**

"A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

"..."

"...but you."

"You never gained any LOVE."

" 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. Just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced..."

"You strived to do the right thing."

"You refused to hurt anyone."

"Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile."

"You never gained LOVE, but you gained love."

"Does that make sense?"

Frisk was confused with this LOVE and love thing. Sans caught on onto frisk's confused.

"Maybe not."

"..."

"Now."

"You're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey."

"Your actions here..."

"Will determine the fate of the entire world."

"If you refuse to fight..."

"Asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity."

"But if you kill Asgore and go home..."  
"Monsters will remain trapped underground."

"What will you do?"

"..."

"Well, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?"

"That's right."

"You have something called   
"Determination."

"So as long as you hold on...So as long as you do what's in your heart... I believe you can do the right thing."

"Alright."

"We're all counting on you,kid."

"Good luck."

 _"Because someone really cares about you... even if they're closer than you think..."_ sans mumbled.

Frisk instantly thought of Chara, he grew flustered shakes his thoughts away and continued.

\---------------------------  
Frisk                   LV1  
Throne Entrance   
File Saved  
\---------------------------

Before frisk went to the throne room he took the hallway to the right. There was stairs leading down to a basement. There were coffins of the other fallen children. There was one waiting for him.

Frisk took a deep breath and walked in. Into the garden awaits King Asgore.

He seem busy.

"Dum dee dum..."

"Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers."

Asgore dumped the rest of the remaining water.

"...Here we are!"

Asgore turn around with a smile on his face.

"Howdy! How can I..."

Asgore lost his smile and stumbled backwards.

"Oh."

Asgore turned and thought before turn back at frisk.

"..."  
"I so badly want to said "would you like a cup of tea?"

"But..."

"You know how it is."

Asgore went towards a window and looked at the weather.

"Nice day today, huh?"

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

This causes Frisk to flinched at this.

"Perfect weather for a game of catch."  
Asgore looked back at the window and lost his smile again, they were both not ready for this.

"..."

"You know what we must do."

"When you are ready, come into the next room."

Asgore walked away.

And frisk saved.

"How tense... Just think of it like... a visit to the dentist."

Frisk followed Asgore to the entrance of the doorframe.

"Are you ready? If you are not, I understand."

Asgore frowns and held fear and reject in his eyes, "I am not either."

Asgore walked inside.

\-------------------------  
Frisk                 LV1  
The End  
File Saved  
\------------------------

Frisk walked in. The barrier was right in front of him.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground."

"..."

"If..."

"If by chance you have any unfinished business..."

"Please do what you must."

**"I have no business to do..."**

"..."

"...I see..."

"This is it, then."

Asgore turned to face frisk.

"Ready?"

The six souls was in glass Containers, one was empty. A battle was started.

**(A strange light fills the room.)**   
**(Twilight is shining through the Barrier.)**   
**(It seems your journey is finally over.)**

**(You're filled with DETERMINATION)**

"Human..."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye."

Asgore takes out his red trident adorned with a flower and breaks the MERCY button.

~~-----------------------------------~~

ASGORE attacks!

~~-----------------------------------~~


	25. Howdy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the flames surround you but you can feel the grief around, when it's over the familiar petals appeared.

~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~

ASGORE 80 ATK 80 DEF

~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~

Frisk was extremely shocked. Asgore had broken his MERCY button, and all frisk had was FIGHT, ACT, and ITEM. Asgore had no face expression, shadow covered his eyes they were filled with grief and regret but he must do what he thinks is best for his people.

**[* You quietly tell ASGORE you don't want to fight him.]**

**[* His hands tremble for a moment.]**

Asgore sent fireballs towards frisk at a quick speed to get this over with. Frisk quickly dodge it and thought of a solution to solve this problem. Frisk doesn't want to fight, neither does Asgore. Frisk kept trying to talk to Asgore.

**[* You tell ASGORE that you don't want to fight him.]**

**[* His breathing gets funny for a moment.]**

Frisk saw Asgore eyes glow two different colors blue and orange, his then saw Asgore pulled his trident to the side and swings. Frisk stops then moves through the color trident.

**[* You firmly tell ASGORE to STOP fighting.]**

**[* Recollection flashes in his eyes...]**

**[* ASGORE's ATTACK dropped!]**   
**[* ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped!]**

Frisk dodged the other set of fire sent towards him. Frisk got majorly damage and decided to eat the butterscotch pie he saved from Toriel.

**[* You ate the Butterscotch Pie.]**

**[* Your HP was maxed out.]**

**[* The smell reminded ASGORE of something...]**

**[* ASGORE's ATTACK dropped!]**   
**[* ASGORE's DEFENSE dropped!]**

Frisk tried talking again, he didn't like the outcome.

**[* Seems talking won't do any more good.]**

Frisk trying to talk to Asgore. Nothing.

**[* All you can do is FIGHT]**

Frisk knew what he had to do. As soon as Asgore went his turn, frisk clinched the stick closely, pick it up and swing. It only did a few damage since frisk doesn't have a high LV or a better attack weapon he can't do much.

Asgore kept attack and as well as frisk they fought what they thought was right and kept going till one was getting low health. Frisk took one more swing and left Asgore with one HP left. Asgore puts his hand on his chest and fell in one knee. Frisk did it but he felt guilty, frisk cleared his eyes which was filled with tears and walked closely to Asgore.

"Ah..."

"..."

"So that is how it is."

"..."

Asgore sighed and took a deep breath and spoke.

"I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger. I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike......And free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity...And let monsters rule the surface, in peace."

"Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again. Truthfully... I do not want power."

"I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope... But... I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please...young one...This war has gone on long enough. You have the power... take my soul, and leave this cursed place."

To frisk's left there was FIGHT.

To frisk's right there was a broken MERCY.

Frisk smiled and had press MERCY.

"..."

"After everything I have done to hurt you..."

Asgore grief frown had turn into a happy smile.

"You would rather stay down here and suffer...Than live happily on the surface?"  
Asgore had a confused and saddened frown.

"..."

He smiled again.

"Human..."

"I promise you..."

"For as long as you remain here..."

"My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories. Eating Butterscotch pie...we could be like...like a family..."  
Frisk and Asgore gave each other a happy smile.

Until...

Something surrounded Asgore and attack him turning Asgore into dust. Frisk was completely terrified as he watched Asgore soul broke apart by the bullet.

Flowey appeared from the ground with that disgusting "happy" smile of his.

"You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing."

"In this world..."

The six soul surrounded Flowey. And his face was melting while he laughed.

**I  t   '   s       K   I   L   L       o   r        B   E      K   i   l   l   e   d**


	26. Your Best Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's play my game.

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS

One day, T͚̭h̫͎̪͖͇e͕̱̠͇̞̯̻y͖ ̷̹̗a̲l͍̫̞̳̬̘l̷̗͕͖̤͈ ͙̭͞ḑ͖͚̬̦̪is͓̫̤̰͉͢a̬̯̹̬̖͇͜ͅp̵͖̯͙̯̮p̜̳̪̳̝ea͓̗͔̙r̶̬̗̦͎̟ed͍̳̕ ̶͉ͅw̜̻̘̘i̛t͙h̥̝̠̖̬̖̙o͍͎̠̲͇̦ut͎̜͖̦̜͡ ̨a͕̜̪̫͉͍̺̕ ̷t̷͓̘̖̯̘̰r̕a̪͎̜̣͔c̰̬͝e̟̺͓͕.

 

\---------------------------------------  
Flowey LV9999 9999:99

My world

Continue Restart  
\---------------------------------------

Frisk had woken up in a dark void. There was nothing but a save point. He clicked save and was shocked at what he saw. His file was breaking apart.

\------------------------------

File erased

\-------------------------------

Flowey face pop up.

"Howdy!"

"It's me FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

"I owe you a HUGE thanks"

"You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him."

Flowey's face had turn into Asgore's.  
"But now, with YOUR help..."

Asgore's face had turn eyeless.  
"He's DEAD."

"And I've got the human SOULS!"  
Flowey's face disappeared all frisk can hear is laughing, then flowey came back again.

"Boy! I've been empty for so long...It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again."

"Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling..."

"Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... Before I become GOD And then, with my newfound power..."

"Monsters."

"Humans."

"Everyone."

"I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE."

"It's gone FOREVER."

"But don't worry."

"Your old friend FLOWEY..."

"Has worked out a replacement for you! I'll SAVE over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces..."

"Over, and over, and over..."

Frisk took a brave step forward.

"...what? Do you really think you can stop ME?"

"Hee hee hee..."  
  


"You really ARE an idiot"

 

A battle was triggered. frisk's soul was shown as well as the other human souls. A large shadow was coming towards frisk. When the shadow figure was revealed it was a horrible looking monster. But to frisk he tried to hold in his laughter as this was not a best time to laugh.

Flowey was now had a TV face, vines, Thorns, four eyes, wires, and human looking nightmare. Flowey kept firing bullets, missiles, bombs, white stars, lasers,and flamethrowers.

The screen was flashing warning and had a cyan soul. The screen fizzled and got frisk in a room filled with knives. There was the ACT button.

**[ *** **You called for help...** **]**

The knives turn into bandages and heal frisk back to full health.

Frisk was soon back to the battle field. Flowey make a Venus flytrap and had flys fly towards the Venus flytrap. There were also finger guns aiming towards him. This was a difficult battle for frisk but he had DETERMINATION keeping him going.

The other soul also help frisk when he called for help.

The orange soul with healing thumb ups.

The blue soul with healing music notes.

The purple soul with healing words.

The green soul with healing food.

The yellow with healing four clovers.

The Six souls surrounded frisk and healed him.

**[ *** **Flowey's DEFENSE dropped down to 0!** **]**

Frisk started to attack with the help of his friends healing him as the battle go on. Frisk attacked until Flowey was at 0 HP.

"No...NO!!!"

"This CAN'T be happening!!!"

"You...YOU..."

\--------------------  
File 3 Loaded  
\--------------------

"You IDIOT."

Flowey attacked frisk over and over until frisk is only has 1 HP left. He was surrounded with pellets.

"Hee hee hee. Did you REALLY think...You could defeat ME!?"

"I am the GOD of this world."

"And YOU?"

"You're HOPELESS."

"Hopeless and alone..."

"Golly, that's right!"

"Your WORTHLESS friends..."

"...can't save you now."

"Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!"

"See what good it does to you!"

**[ *** **You called for help** **]**

 

"..."  
  


"̡̧̻̻̩̪͖̥͙̣ͯ̋̆͂͟B̧͓̫̮̮̭̪̜͈̘̼̞̽̆͌ͨ͟͡u̵̸̘̫̗̭̤͎͚̦̳̹̩̞̭̺̖͉̅͑̏̒̆̈͋͒ͨͧ̔̅̆̄̅͝t̵̳̺̠̖̍̂̆̒͂ͤͭͮͥͩ̿̂̽͡͡ ̧ͥ̈́̇͂ͣ̓͊ͥ͢҉̝͉͙̬̳̺͉ṋ̺̟̪̩̺͐̂̽͂̿̈͘ò̜͕̳̮͇̠͚̝͉̤̹͎̖͇̹͕ͩ̀͛͗͌ͪ̀̏̾̽ͩ͠b͖̘̫͔̽̌ͭ̉͑͋ͬͨͧ͠o̸̶̡̳͇̰̞͊ͤ̈́̅ḏ̸̴̱͙͕̱̥̺̗͈̝͕̱̗̘ͣͥ̓ͣͫ̓̾̏̎̚y̴̧̩̪̫̻̰̫͚͍̐ͩ̑̄͊̓ͮ̈́ͧ͘ ̛ͥͩ̎͋ͩ̾͊ͧ̔̒͏̘͔̱͚̘͎͍̻̝ͅč̨̣̥͉͍͔͖̭̠̟̞̮̩̹̺͉̹̿̈ͮͦͨ̾̍̇̒̓̉͑̇͞a͋̓ͣ̅̃͋ͨ̾̅͗ͫ̈́͆͐͢҉̼̘̪͇̕͡ͅm̵̺̹̠͔̣̫̣̯͇͈͕͚̆̓̿̊ͯ͗̂̇̿ͭͯ̾̊ͦ̿͆̆͢e̸̡͕͖̣͈͎͇̬͕̳͔͕̓ͦ̿ͧ̎̚͘͜.̷̶̨̛͚̥͓͇̖̪͗͛ͦ"̴̵̶̟̥͕̭͕͇͕̜̜̪̰̺̬̭̽͌ͨ́̅̾͆̿ͪ  
  


 

"Boy!"

"What a shame!"

"Nobody else..."

"Is gonna get to see you D̢͈͚̹̟̻̫̥̖͎ͯͮ͐ͣͭ̈́ͩ̋ͩͧ̅̏̏͌͑͝I̢̛ͧ͊̐̆͑̑̏ͦ͗̿̅̒̏͐̂͗͏̨͚͈̘̪̗̝̮̘̖͍̦͙̘͕̗ͅË̶̵̛̺̬͚̩̥̪̟́ͫ̃̏̎͊̏̓ͥͮ̆͜!͓̹̱̞̞̖̼̬̥̼̮̦͈̙̺ͬ̄̃̓̈̎ͦ̾͒̓͆̚͘̕͝͞!ͯ͋ͮͪ̃ͧ̊̓͠͏̷͈̲̼̹̹̤͔̻̻͎̜̦̻̩ͅ!̴̷͚̬̺̘̬̍̾́ͣ̏ͨ́̽ͫͣ"̸̧̗̭͍̟̱̞̥̳͆ͭͧͤ̏ͯ̇̐ͦͤ̅ͥͤ͊̉̃ͅ

 

The pellets got closer and closer until they disappeared and frisk was fully heal. Flowey was shocked.

"What?"

"How'd you...?"

"Well, I just"

**LOAD FAILED**

"Wh..."

"Where are my power!?"

The six soul pop out and hover in the air.

"The souls...?"

"What are they doing?"

The souls started attacking.

"NO!! NO!!!!!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"

"STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!!"

"STOOOOPPPP!!!!!"

Flowey was looking at the ground.

FIGHT                                       MERCY

**[** **MERC** **Y]**

"...what are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No."

**[MERCY]**

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

**[MERCY]**

"If you let me live...I'll come back."

**[MERCY]**

"I'll kill you."

**[MERCY]**

"I'll kill everyone."

**[MERCY]**

"I'll kill everyone you love."

**[MERCY]**

"..."

**[MERCY]**

"...?"

**[MERCY]**

"...Why?"

**[MERCY]**

"...Why are you being......so nice to me?"

**[MERCY]**

"I can't understand."

**[MERCY]**

"I can't understand!"

**[MERCY]**

"I just can't understand..."  
  
  
  


**[ *** **Flowey ran away.** **]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(Ring,Ring...)**

"Heya. Is anyone there...? Well, I'll just leave a message... So... It's been a while."

"The queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground.  
She's enstated a new policy..."

"All the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies... But as friends."

"It's probably for the best, anyway."

"The human souls the king gathered... Seem to have disappeared."

"So, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon."

"But even though people are heartbroken over the king...  
...and things are looking grim for our freedom..."

"The queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope."

"So, uh, hey. If we're not giving up down here... Don't give up wherever you are, ok? Who knows how long it will take... But we will get out of here."

"SANS!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO???"

"Oh, nobody."

"WHAT!? NOBODY!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO???"

"Here, knock yourself out."

"WAIT A SECOND...I RECOGNIZE THIS NUMBER!!! ATTENTION, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF...EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS.SO THAT'S EVER-SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND, WE'RE HELPING DR.ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING...SEEMS KIND OF...EXPLOSION-INDUCING. BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND. UH OH!!!"

"Hey! What are you up to, punk!?  
Ngahhhh!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE."

"Hey! Who's in charge here!?"

"ME."

"Oh...yeah, that's right! I quit my job as leader of the royal guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore... The royal guard totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now."

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD."

"Yeah!! He is!!! C'mere!!"

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON."

"Anyways, now I'm working as Alphys lab assistant...we're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all!! Oh, yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at the queen's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children!? Awesome, right?... hey. I'm sorry about what happened with ASGORE. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he......ah, darn it. I miss the big guy.... come on, Undyne! Snap out of it! Uh, I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever. Maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something's really bothering her...but she can get through it! I'm there supporting her!! That's what friends are for, right?...hey, where-ever you are...I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get here... so, where-ever you are...you have to try to be happy, okay!? For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you! Everyone is! Even the queen!...HEYYY! WAIT a second! TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you wanna...?...heh, she says she's busy."

"BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO..."

"We wouldn't get the phone back for at least a few hours."

"WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!!"

"But call back any time, ok?! She'd love to talk!"

"oh, whoops. This thing's almost outta batteries. So, hate to cut this short, but...be seeing you, ok, buddy?"

"BYE BYE FOR NOW!"

"See ya, punk!"

**(Click...)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why...? Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that being nice......just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You made all these great friends...but now, you'll probably never see them again. Not to mention how much they've been set back by you. Hurts, doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone...you wouldn't have to feel bad now. So I don't get it. If you really did everything the right way.. why did things still end up like this? Why...? Is life really that unfair?... say. What if I told you...I knew some way to get you a better ending? You'll have to load your SAVE file, and...well, in the meantime, why don't you go see Dr. Alphys? It seems like you could have been better friends. Who knows...maybe she's got the key to your happiness...? See you soon."


	27. A Trashy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you took a different route and got another date.

Frisk open his eyes and he was back where he last save. He was having a Déjà vu feeling, then remembered what Flowey said. Frisk started walking back and went to the elevator, Once He got out and went to the core's elevator Frisk continue closer to the MTT resort until he received a phone call.

**(Ring...)**

"Hey...!" a loud feminine voice greeted, Frisk moved his ear away from the phone and looked at the caller ID, he smacked his head remembering what they did to Undyne's house.

"Uh, this is Undyne..."

 _"_ _Shut up, papyrus!_ _This was YOUR idea!_ _"_ He heard Undyne whispered and a soft 'pof' afterwards.

"HUMAN!"

"You have to deliver something for me!"

"Uh, please?"

"I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus's"

"See ya, punk!"

**(Click...)**

Frisk continued and took the elevator down. He was thinking to himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"Frisk...?"

Frisk snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. There was Chara, floating above his head.

**"Chara?"**

"Asgore's castle the other way... what are you doing?" She asked.

**"A little errand for Undyne** **."**

"Also do you have a Déjà vu feeling?"

 **"Yeah kinda? I don't know I guess?"** never did he once went back to his save point, it was only a RESET, not a reload.

The elevator stopped and the doors open. Frisk walked out and took the river person's fast Travel to Snowdin. He got out of the boat and found Undyne and papyrus outside waiting.

"Um, so, I have a favor to ask you."

"Uuuuh, I... I need you to deliver this letter." Undyne scratched her gills and looked nervous.

"To Dr. Alphys."

Frisk looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked back at the letter then her again.

"Huh!?"

"Why don't I do it myself...?"

"...um."

"W-well..."

Undyne seems to be blushing. Frisk understands why.

"I-It's king of personal, but we're friends...so..."

"I'll t-tell you..."

"HotLand SUUUUCKS!!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!!"  
Undyne does have a point, but it wasn't the respond he was looking for.

"So here you go."  
Undyne handed frisk her letter.  
"Oh, and if you read it..."

"I'll KILL you."  
Undyne threatened, Frisk raised his hands in a surrender motion and waved off the neon spear pointing at him.  
"Thanks so much! You're the best!!" she said as she made her magic spear disappeared. 

"UNDYNE WRITES A LOT OF LETTERS. BUT, SHE CAN NEVER SEEM TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS. SO WHEN SHE GOES TO DELIVER THEM HERSELF...SHE ALWAYS QUITS SO SHE CAN GO BACK AND REWRITE. THAT'S WHY SHE ASKED YOU!! BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO STANDARDS!!!" Papyrus seems to have 'whisper' to him, Frisk dropped his jaw while Chara snickers a laugh while frisk was totally offended.  **"Wow, rude..."** frisk scoffed and walked away and goes back to river person and fast travel to HotLand. Frisk looks at the laboratory door and see no mail slot.

"Maybe slide under the door?"  
Chara suggested, while look around. Frisk slide the letter under the door and heard a nervous rambling on the other side, Frisk jumped back as the door open showing a yellow lizard in a lab coat holding the letter.

"Hey, if this is a joke, it's..."

Alphys looked up. Uh oh.

"..."

"Oh my god?"

"Did YOU write this letter?" Frisk opened his mouth but closed it quickly, was he supposed to let Undyne name slip out of his mouth?

"It's wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have..." she looked up and her face was covered with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my god. Oh no."

"That's adorable..." she giggled, Frisk looked around for a way to escape but alphys got closer to him with a big grin on her face.

"And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way!"  
Frisk smiled nervously, know that Undyne wrote that letter and not him. "It's surprising, too...after all the gross stuff I did...I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less, um."

"This? And so passionately, too."  
Frisk saw how Chara acted all of this she look like she knows what's next, she was right.

"Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"  
Frisk grins and thought,  ** _"_** ** _and papyrus said I had low standards... I basically dated a monster and having another right now in the underground. Of course the first one was a joke and this one...wait never mind I got what he meant..._** ** _"_**

**DATING START...?**

Alphys took a while and came out with a black dress with white polka dots, he looked at her at awe and smiled, he didn't know she had something else to wear but her lab coat.

**DATING START.**

"H-h-hey, w-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet!!!" she waved her hands nervously, Frisk was startled a bit and stared at his red soul floating.

**DATING... STOP?**

Alphys started to explain that she needed to rise frisk's affection statistics. Alphys got out items that was totally meant for Undyne. She told frisk to forget about the items and start dating.

**DATING!! START!!**

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you...like...Anime...?" what kind of question is that? no.

 **"Yes...?"** you and your big mouth.

"Y-yeah! Me too!"

Another awkward silence...

Alphys suggested to go somewhere which was the garbage dump. They arrived and Alphys talked about how they will always find stuff here. Alphys panicked when she saw Undyne from a far distance and quickly hid.

Undyne came and want to deliver the letter herself. Frisk explains that he didn't have it anymore. Undyne later asked frisk if he seen Alphys, he hated to lie to Undyne so he told her he seen her, Undyne walked away but she kept looking around.

Alphys gets out of hiding and tell Frisk the truth that she liked Undyne and if she got close to her Undyne will find out the truth. Frisk told Alphys to tell the truth, Alphys thinks she going to mess up so frisk suggested role play.

Frisk suggested he'll be Undyne.

"H-hi Undyne... H-how are you doing today?"

Frisk decided to be flirty.

**"** **Your** **cute** **!"**

"Frisk! That's not what Undyne will said!!" Chara squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Th...Thanks! You say that to me a lot, and I never know what to say!! But I know, you just, mean it platonically, because we're just friends! Eheheh!!!"

"...uhhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

**"THEN SH** **E KISSES** **YO** **U!"**

"Oh my god frisk!" Chara smacked Frisk behind the head while he giggled at her reaction, she whines as Frisk covered his mouth to let a few more laughs out.

Alphys panicked at first then smoothly goes along with it then goes overboard. Undyne pop out of nowhere and had a shocked look. Alphys panicked again then calmed down. Alphys explains everything and Undyne comforts Alphys, she picks her up and throws her through a hoop and Alphys lands in a trash can. Undyne explains how she like how passionate she was and how much she puts work on herself 100 percent. Papyrus also came out of nowhere and help Alphys train.

Undyne was talking about if anime was real she asked frisk who accepted quickly. Undyne was happy and left to help papyrus.

 **"That went well???"**  
Frisk said with confusion. "Frisk is the only thing you know how to do is flirt?" Chara asked frisk coldly.  **"** **Yes! It help solves everything!"** Frisk answered clearly and loudly.

Chara smiled and frisk did the same back. He got a call from papyrus saying he should go to Alphys lab since training ended  **really**  early. He took the ride back to HotLand and went into Alphys laboratory. There was a note on the ground after frisk read the note, he went inside the elevator and press a button to the elevator. It was fine until the alarm were flashing and the last time frisk saw was flashing lights before he passed out.


	28. True Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's best to keep all of this a secret.

Frisk woke up and saw the elevator door open. Chara floated right next to them with a worry expression. Frisk reassured them that he was fine and got up, he was wobbly but manage to get steady on his two legs. Frisk pressed the elevator button to go back up but it wasn't working, so he had nowhere to go but what's lies in front of him.

Frisk and chara walked out of the elevator and got hit with a sudden chill, they were very uncomfortable. As they kept walking they found what seems to be entry's on something.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 1** **]**   
**This is it... time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 2** **]**   
**The barrier is locked by SOUL power... Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... the SOULs of monster.**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 3** **]**   
**But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monster disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last...**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 5** **]**   
**I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... the resolve to change fate. Let's call this power...**   
  
  


**_"Determination"_ **   
  
  
  


Frisk and chara felt chills down their spine and felt their souls (if Chara had the rest to be honest) sink down, this place was creeping them out every second. Frisk got to a save point and saved. There seems to be a note on the floor. it's hard to make out the words but it made out "elevator...lost power... enter the center door..." that was all he can read. frisk took a left and found more entries.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 6** **]**   
**ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... and soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish, then... freedom might be closer than we all thought.**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 9** **]**   
**Things aren't going well. None of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs. I told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what's happening. What do I do?**

Frisk spotted a operating table, it was sticky... there were some sinks near by and frisk decided to turn them on, because why not? He turned all the handles and watched the water flow out before a white liquid flowed from the last sink. It was something horrifying.

***                  Drew near!**   
*** No data available**

There was three of them. The melting heads screeched at Frisk and stretch it's distort heads, They seem to be talking but frisk couldn't make anything out. Frisk tried acting and see have it went, no as much progress as he thought.

**ACT >STATUS **   
**AT -25 DEF -30**

The unknown creature attack frisk rapidly all over the place. Once Frisk dodged the attack his cell phone buzzed. He started to hearing their distorted voices.

**Come join the fun**   
**Come join the fun**   
**Come join the fun**

They kept attack after they were done frisk actually found something, they were called memoryheads a, b, and c. Frisk shook his head and refuse to join the fun and spare after they finish attacking. They left something shiny in the sink, it was a red key, frisk picked up the key and continued.

Frisk found another note, it was still hard to read. "Drain...dropped it..." in front of him was a slot. Frisk took at glance at chara, who shrugged and put the key in the slot, it fits! Frisk went back to the beginning elevator and saw that only one light was on. "Three more keys" Chara said looking around. Frisk went left and found more entries.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 12** **]**   
**Nothing is happening. I don't know what to do. I'll just keep injecting everything with** **_"Determination."_ ** **I want this to work.**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 13** **]**   
**One of the bodies opened its eyes.**

Frisk grew tired as he spotted some beds and decided to lay on one, he turned to his side and fell asleep, it was very comfortable. Chara glared at Frisk who was currently snuggled up and smiling, She widened her eyes in fear as she saw a tall figure reached out a arm and moved towards Frisk, she closed her eyes and opened them to see the figure patted Frisk on the head as the covers were covering him up. When a few minutes passed frisk woke up the bed he saw that he was already covered up, He glance at Chara who looked away and helped frisk get up. Frisk spotted a bump next the the bed nearby, he lifted the covers and found a key on the bed.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 14** **]**   
**Everyone that had fallen down......has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?**

Frisk went right which lead to a hallway with mirrors and golden flowers.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 7** **]**   
**We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of the other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... so then... what about something that's neither human nor monster?**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 10** **]**   
**Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. Whatever. They're a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...**

Frisk kept walking and caught something in the mirror. He stopped and stared at the mirrors and tilted his head as a white figure grew wings behind him, As Frisk turned away he let out a scream as a bird with one eye screeched at him.

***,**

This white creature watched his every move as he press the act button It had a lot of options and Check which won't give any available data about the beast it only had mystify, Hum, pick on, clean, and pray. Frisk pray, pick on, and did something mysterious. It seems reaper bird remembers something. Frisk spare it and went to the room at the end of the hallway. A key slot and a note. "Cold..." that was all was written that he can read. Frisk went out of the room because he didn't have the key yet and went to the room going up.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 15** **]**   
**Seems like this research was a dead end... but at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 16** **]**   
**no No NO NO NO NO NO**

The room next to the entry seem to have something wagging, it got faster as frisk approaches the thing as he open the curtains there was a key and no one there. Somehow there was a save point in the way and there was no way to the other side. Frisk touch it and got into a other battle.

*** Smells like sweet lemons**

It was called lemon bread, it looked like Aaron, shyren, and moldbygg. Frisk tried humming a familiar tune, it seem to work a little. Lemon bread tried biting frisk but frisk got out just in the nick of time. Frisk hummed, unhug and flex when it was his turn, he spare and continued.

*** DT EXTRACTION MACHINE**   
*** STATUS: INACTIVE**

Frisk couldn't see what was in the next room and remembered he didn't went to that room next to the DT Extraction Machine. He went to the room that had a tv in it. There was another note "under...sheets..." there was another slot. Frisk put the key in the slot and decided to look around. He found some VSH tapes and there were in order of some kind. Chara widened her eyes as recognized them. "Frisk... I don't think we should be here..." Chara nervously asked frisk,  **"but we have to found what IS this place!"** Frisk quickly answered Chara. She watched as Frisk placed in a VHS tape and sat down to listen.

"Psssst. Gorey, wake up." Frisk smiled as a motherly voice ringed in his ears.

"Hmm? What is it, dear? ...err, and why do you have that video camera?" The deep voice yawns,

"Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"

"hmmm... carrots, right?"

"No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e....get it???"

There was a brief silence before noises of the covers.

"...go back to bed, dear."

"No no!! Not yet!! Hee hee hee. Now, if I was a dog, what breed of dog would I be?"

"Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?"

"I would be... A MOMERANIAN."

"Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... one day, you could be...... a famous MOMedian."

Another brief silence before noises of the covers again.

"...Well, I am going to bed."

"Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!"

"Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight,dear."

"goodnight,honey"

"...Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out..."

And the video ended. Frisk placed another watch the other tapes,they got sadder and sadder the more they watched. Frisk felt bad now.  **"** **Sorry... I should've listen to you..."** frisk poked his fingers together. "It's f-fine frisk you were just Curious that's all." Chara said as she ruffled frisk hair, he let a small smile slip as she returned it. "Now let's find the other key and get out of here." Chara shutters, Frisk nodded and walked into a cold room and couldn't see a thing. He bump into a few thing and went out of the cold room.  **"** **I can't see anything in there! And I think I touch something warm and moist!"**

"Let's go to take the hallway to the right. We haven't went there yet." Chara pointed out. Frisk rubbed his arms for warmth, "It's still cloudy but I can see better." Frisk went passed a entry before going back to read it.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 11** **]**   
**Now that's Mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore.... except to ask when I'm going to finish his body. But I'm afraid if I finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again.... not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty...**

Frisk reach the end of the hallway and found a switch, he pressed it and all the fog cleared up. There was still something in the air, but course it turn into a beast and attacked.

*** It's the Amalgamate.**

There was some echoed barking heard. "Okay frisk I don't know what to do but- .....what's with that look?" Chara tried explaining but frisk had a happy expression and stopped talking, Frisk began to bounce up and down and pointed at the melting dog.

 **"It's a giant melting Puppy!"** Frisk happily gasps. Chara just facepalmed, of course frisk still acted childish. The melting dog wagged its tail as Frisk beckons the them to get closer, and it did. Each time it was frisk's turn he petted and played with the Amalgamate, of course with a big happy smile.

*** Endogeny is contented**

Frisk spare and walked into the cold room, happily. she stared at him with a blank expression, stopped and frowns for a moment before giving her a big smile and walked off, she blushed and huffed following the young teenager. 

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 19** **]**   
**The families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. What am I supposed to say? I don't even answer the phone anymore.**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 20** **]**   
**ASGORE left me five messages today. Four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. Thanks Asgore.**

The refrigerator next to the entry was moving. Frisk took big steps to pass it.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 21** **]**   
**I send all my time at the garbage dump now. It's my element.**

Frisk sighed as he had to check the refrigerator it had a sample of some kind, the refrigerator next to it was empty, frisk wanted to check the one that was moving but he got in a battle by the refrigerator next to it. 

*** It's so cold.**

Frisk looked at the melting snowdrake before he felt himself let out a small chuckle before He laugh and laughed louder that he couldn't stop, he laughed so much that Frisk started crying. 

**[** **What? You didn't do that?** **]**

Frisk felt his mouth open on his own.

**"** **You look horrible.** **Why are you even alive?"**

**[** **What? You didn't say that?** **]**

Frisk covered his mouth before opening it again to tell puns instead and it worked! Frisk got the blue key. The room at the end had a key slot. Frisk put the green key and the blue key last. Frisk went back to the elevator and went inside. There was a other elevator? And next to it was a hallway. Two entry were off for some reason. Frisk found the control room and flipped the power on. Frisk suddenly felt small as footsteps walked towards him, he turned around to see the amalgamates going towards frisk. Frisk hugged himself and Chara hid behind frisk, hoping they would go away. Alphys came to the rescue and told the amalgamates that they have food and they quickly left.

They get pretty sassy without food, as Alphys says.

Alphys confessed everything and want to tell everyone what she did, Frisk patted her back and reassure her that she was here for her, The amalgamates soon later came back and Alphys leaded them back to the elevator. Frisk went back to the hallway and saw the two entries was on but they had a red smiley face in them.

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 8** **]**   
**I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... in the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... what happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?**

**[** **ENTRY NUMBER 18** **]**   
**The flower's gone.**

Frisk went back to the elevator and he had a bad feeling. he jumped when His phone ringed.

**( R I N G . . . )**

**[** **I t ' s  a  v o i c e  Y o u  H a v e  N e v e r  H e a r d  B e f o r e.** **]**

**"** **Chara...** **"** Chara widened her eyes as the voice was almost familiar.

**"** **Are you there?** **"**

**"** **It's been a long time, hasn't it...?** **"**

**"** **But you've done well.** **"**

**"** **Thanks to you, everything has fallen into place.** **"**

**"** **Chara...** **"**

Frisk heard chuckle before it spoke again.

**"** **See you soon.** **"**

The elevator turn on and closed the doors quickly, The elevator went up and forced frisk out and covered itself with vines. Frisk was back in the castle but the save point was gone. Frisk kept walking and through the throne room and the save point was gone as well. Frisk and chara both stopped at the door that leads to the barrier.

Frisk took a deep breath and saved.

**\------------------------------------**   
**Frisk LV 1**

**The End**

**File Saved.**   
**\------------------------------------**


	29. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end?

Frisk and chara walked in. Asgore was waiting. This is it, right? Will it End the same? No. Not this time. This time frisk and chara are together. But will the outcome be the same?

"Oh... back so soon? How are you feeling?"

**"Ready."**

"... I see...This is it, then. Ready?"

**(A strange light fills the room.)**   
**(Twilight is shining through the Barrier.)**   
**(It seems your journey is finally over.)**

**(You're filled with DETERMINATION)**

"Human..."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye."

Before Asgore could take out his Trident there was a fireball. That looks oddly familiar. It hit Asgore. That must of been a very strong attack because it sent him flying.

Toriel walked out. Frisk was glad to see her again.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...do not be afraid, my child It is I, toriel... your friend and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone..."

**_"Technically I not alone. But she doesn't know that."_** Frisk thought.

"But I could not stop worrying about you. You adventure must have been so treacherous.... and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take a life of another person."

"You would have to defeat ASGORE."

"However... I realized... I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time?"

**_"So_** ** _does_** ** _Toriel still have feelings for Asgore? Or did she felt bad for him? Or.... I got to stop thinking too much..."_** frisk wondered.

~Timeskip~

The whole gang appeared and introduced each other, in a nice friendly manner. Alphys and Undyne was close to kiss, Chara tried covering frisk's eyes but since she's a ghost and she was transparent so frisk could see right through her, but Toriel stop them from kissing.

They were all having a great time.

Until a vine went through them, and held them tightly.

Flowey kept talking on how when Frisk leaves he'll " **Win** **"** the game, satisfied. Flowey tried attack when Frisk was low on HP. But his friends kept him strong as well as the other monsters frisk's fought. After that Flowey took all of their soul and became someone familiar to Chara.

_"Finally."_

_"I was so tired of being a flower."_

_"Howdy! Chara, are you there?"_

_"It's me, your best friend."_   
  


**ASRIEL DREEMURR**   
  


**[ *** **It's the end.** **]**

**ASRIEL DREEMURR - INFINITE ATK INFINITE DEF**

*** Legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground.**

Chara was gone..........again.

It started out as a normal fire attack until the Real battle began.

**[ *"** **The true final battle** **"** **was finally beginning.** **]**

The battle was swinging left and right. SHOCKER BREAKER,STAR BLAZING,CHAOS SABER,CHAOS BUSTER,GALACTR BLAZING,SHOCKER BREAKER II,HYPER GONER were all the attack used to injure frisk.

Asriel want to RESET and start everything all over, everyone's memories, frisk's progress, and whole thing.

But frisk kept holding on to his DETERMINATION! He was on 1 HP.

Then Asriel used his real power, to turn into his real form.  **(Which is called the Angel of death.)**

And all frisk can do is struggle.

Frisk did get hit and his soul broke apart. But it connected together again.

*** But it refused**

Frisk kept struggling and struggling.

**[ *** **Can't move your body.** **]**   
**[ *** **Nothing happened.** **]**

**[ *** **You struggle...** **]**   
**[ *** **Nothing happened.** **]**

**[ *** **You tried to reach your SAVE file.** **]**   
**[ *** **Nothing happened.** **]**

**[ *** **You tried again to reach your SAVE file.** **]**   
**[ *** **Nothing happened.** **]**

**[ *** **Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.** **]**

**[ *...]**   
**[ *** **But...** **]**   
**[ *** **Maybe, with that little power you have...** **]**   
**[ *** **You can SAVE something else.** **]**

Frisk's ACT button had now turn into SAVE. Frisk called out his friends.

**[ *!?!** **?!** **]**

**[ *** **You reach out to Asriel SOUL and called out to your friends.** **]**   
**[ *** **They're in there somewhere, aren't they?** **]**

**[ *...]**   
**[ *** **Within the depth of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..!** **]**

**[ *** **The Lost Souls appear.** **]**

Frisk fake hit Undyne, nerd out with Alphys, told a pun to the skeleton brothers -which papyrus hated-, and hugged the goat monsters with mercy.

**[ *** **Strangely, as your friends remembered you...** **]**

**[ *** **Something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger.** **]**   
**[ *** **It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved.** **]**   
**[ *** **But who...?** **]**

**[ *...]**

**[ *** **Suddenly, you realized.** **]**

**[ *** **You reach out and call their name.** **]**

_"Huh? What are you doing...?!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"It sounds like it came from here..._ _"_

_"Oh! You've fallen down,haven't you..."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Here,get up..."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"..."_

_"Chara, huh? That's a nice name_ _."_

_"My name is asriel_ _."_

_The children had flowers in their hand with their parents, smiling together, with the human's face covering their face with flowers and the parents to tall to fit in, but they were all happy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Asriel felt.......sad. Asriel wanted to frisk stay forever, think he was Chara.

_"So, please... STOP doing this..."_

_"AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!"_

Asriel charged every power he had and attacked with all his might. But frisk kept holding on.

**[** **1/20** **]**

**[** **00.90/20** **]**

**[** **00.50/20** **]**

**[** **00.10/20** **]**

**[** **00.01/20** **]**

**[** **00.001/20** **]**

**[** **00.0001/20** **]**

**[** **00.000001/20** **]**

**[** **00.0000000001/20** **]**

_"..."_

_"Chara..."_

_"I'm so alone, Chara..."_

_"I'm so afraid, Chara..."_

_"Chara, I..."_

_"I..."_   
  
  
  


_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"_

_"..."_

_"... I know."_

_"You're not actually Chara, are you?"_

_"Chara's been gone for a long time."_

_"..."_

_"Um...what... what IS your name?"_

_"..."_

_"Frisk?"_

_"That's..."_

_"A nice name."_

_"..."_

_"Frisk..."_

_"I haven't felt like this for a long time."_

_"As a flower, I was soulless."_

_"I lacked the power to love other people."_

_"However, with everyone's souls inside me..."_

_"I not only have my own compassion back..."_

_"I can feel every other monster's as well."_

_"They all care about each other so much."_

_"And... they care about you too, Frisk."_

_"..."_

_"I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you."_

_"Papyrus...Sans...Undyne...Alphys..._ _"_

_"...Toriel."_

_"Monsters are weird."_

_"Even though they barley know you..."_

_"It feels like they all really love you."_

_"Haha..."_

_"..."_

_"Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me."_

_"I understand if you hate me."_

_"I acted so strange and horrible."_

_"I hurt you."_

_"I hurt so many people."_

_"Friends, family, bystanders..."_

_"There's no excuse for what I've done."_

**[ *** **Forgive** **]**

_"Wh...what?"_

_"...Frisk, come on."_

_"You're... you're gonna make me cry again."_

_"... besides, even if you do forgive me..."_

_"I can't keep these souls inside of me."_

_"The least I can do is return them._ _"_

_"But first..."_

_"There's something I have to do."_

_"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one."_

_"They're all burning with the same desire."_

_"With everyone's power..."_

_"With everyone's determination..."_

_"It's time for monsters..."_

_"To finally go free."_

Asriel floated upwards and released all the souls and broke the barrier. Before frisk "woke up" he got a hug from Asriel, feeling Chara's presents as well. Frisk and his friends went outside to see the sunset going down slowly. Asgore asked frisk if he wanted to be the ambassador of monsters, and of course frisk couldn't said no and accepted.

Toriel asked frisk after everyone left if he wanted to stay with her or go where he was needed to go. Frisk wanted to stay, making Toriel a very happy future mother. Toriel took frisk's hand, who wasn't moving an inch. "My child is there something wrong?" Toriel questioned.  **"** **There's something I want to do first before we leave."** Frisk answered looking at the underground.

Toriel gave a warm smile. "Well then I'll be waiting here until you return." Toriel Warmly and kindly answered.

Frisk ran back to the underground.  
  
  


_There was still one more person he had in mind_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Chara_


	30. A Certain CHARActer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revived Partner...

Frisk ran back to the underground, of Course after telling Toriel that he needed to do something before living in the surface, don't want to worry goat mom.

He wanted to save Chara.

Frisk first fell in love with Chara when he first met the _real_ Chara. He just hopes that Chara will return those feelings, if not.

He wasn't quite sure what he would do if he got rejected...

Frisk quickly ran passed the throne room and took the elevator. Chara was of course following him, "Frisk?" Chara asked frisk in confusion. Why would frisk come back to the underground?

 **"Yesssssss?"** Frisk said while getting out of the elevator and taking another one.

"You broke the barrier and your friends are waiting for you up in the surface, what are you doing?" Chara was very confused. He had everything he wanted, right?

 **"I want to get a special someone!"** Frisk got out of the elevator and headed towards river person's boat, he took the trip to Snowdin and got out of the boat and waved to the residents in Snowdin.

"And who is this special someone?" Chara kept following frisk into the ruins, that they now just enter. Frisk walked into the room where they first met. Flowey seem to be staring off to somewhere, not noticing,  Frisk got out a flower pot from his inventory and started to dig out Flowey. Flowey flitched at the saddened movement and struggled out of Frisk's grip. "W-what are you doing!? You idiot stop it!!" Flowey tried to snapped at frisk to stop. Frisk planted Flowey into the flower pot while Flowey huffed and still struggled to get out.

 **"Flowey is the special someone?"** Frisk just chuckled. "No silly! Flowey is THAT special!" Frisk just kept giggling. Have can she not noticed yet? It was very obvious! besides Flowey isn't that special.

"Who are you talking to? There's no one here!" Flowey argued, there was only him and frisk, from what he saw in his view.

Frisk took out a shovel from his inventory. **"** **That special someone is you!"** Frisk held a happy smile grin. That got Chara surprised. Revive? That's not possible right? Chara frowned.

"Frisk I don't have a soul. And I doubt my body had already rotten." She crossed her arms. Frisk just kept smiling. **"** **Nope! The magic in the underground kept your body healthy! And I have a idea I would like to try."** Before frisk started to dig up Chara, he asked a question, **"** **I won't be disturbing your grave? Will I?"** Chara pondered for a moment, technically yes but she wasn't so sure. "I don't think so?" she shrugged.

Frisk started to dig until he hit something. A coffin. Frisk pulled the coffin up (struggling for s few minutes) and opened it.

Just as frisk Predicted. Chara body was healthy and undamaged, he studied her features and placed his hand on his chest. Frisk pulled out his soul and Chara assumed things quickly. "Frisk! What are you doing!?" Chara quickly said, was frisk sacrificing himself? Frisk caught Chara's panicking tone and quickly reassured her. **"** **N-no! I'm not sacrificing myself, If you were thinking that!"** Chara calmed down, but she was still on edge.

 **"I just going to split my soul, so I can give you my other half, since we have the same trait."** Frisk explains. "Do you know this is going to work?" Chara told frisk. **"** **Nope! But wouldn't hurt to try!"** Just as Frisk splits his soul, He felt something painful go through him for a moment before it stopped. He shivered for the aftermath.

"Frisk....you." Chara tried to say something but her words couldn't form from her mouth. Frisk noticed the soul was cracking faster and faster so he quickly shoved the other half to Chara's body before it could shattered into pieces. The other half of the soul which was frisk's stopped cracking and disappeared into Chara's body. He looked at sleeping body and saw it wasn't moving around, and the ghost of Chara was gone.

Did he fail?

Did his stupid idea didn't work?

Did he lose his one true love?

Frisk started to cry and hugged Chara's body closely, he buried his head into Chara's chest.

**"I wanted you to have a happy ending** **_. I wanted a happy ending together._ ** _"_

Did he made a mistake?

No.

He heard something.

Something familiar.

It was a rhyme like...

A beat.

A **heart** beat.

Frisk looked up and saw someone familiar smiling at him.

"Greetings frisk." Chara smiled at frisk and wiped his tears away. Frisk quickly regained his smile and hugged her tighter. Chara giggled and hugged back. When frisk let go, Chara noticed something. Frisk eyes was open and were different.

They were still a crimson dark red, but there was a brown color surrounding the pupils.

Frisk was gaining hope back.

 **"I thought I lost you!"** Frisk exclaims.

"All I need was a little push to wake up, that's all." Chara ruffled frisk's hair. Frisk blushed and cleared his throat, **_"Here goes nothing."_**

 **"Chara... there's a reason why I got your body back..."** frisk was getting nervous of how she will react. "And what is that reason?" Chara wonder.

 **"I wanted you to be happy with your family and also because I-I lo....."** frisk trailed off quietly. Chara couldn't hear since frisk just mumbled the rest. "Can you repeat that?" Chara asked frisk. **"** **I.........you.."** frisk mumbled again. "Frisk, look at me." Chara picked up frisk head. Frisk was blushing heavily, from what Chara saw. "And repeat that WITHOUT mumbling." Frisk took a deep breath and said it again.

**"I-I always l-l-liked you...UH! MORE THAN A FRIEND I MEAN! S-So I wanted to asked you... if you want to....be my....uh-"**

Chara grabbed his face gently and smashed her lips against his, which caught frisk off guard, sparks begin to fly as he slowly melted into the kiss. It was passionate and meant something to the both of them as they moved their lips in a slow rhythm. Frisk pulled away slowly and smiled.

**"I wanted to tell you that I love you** **."**

Chara just smiled. "I love you as well."

They were both leaning in for a second kiss, but...uh...

"I swear if you idiots make out in front of me again I'll-" Flowey stares disgusted at the two.

"FLOWEY!!" The duo blushed madly, forgetting he was there.

Frisk helped Chara up and picked up Flowey. **"** **You ruin the moment!"** Flowey just huffed. "Then don't make out in front of me." Flowey exclaims. Frisk handed Chara the locket she used to have. **"** **I believe this is yours?"** Frisk put the locket around Chara's neck. "Thank you frisk." Chara smiled.

 **"We should start heading up to the surface."** Frisk said to his partner. Chara nodded and they both traveled back where Toriel was waiting. Chara hid behind frisk. **"** **Come on, I sure she be glad to see you."** Frisk assured. Chara sighed and took frisk's hand.

Toriel turned around to the sound of foot steps. "Are you ready to go my ch-" Toriel stopped and covered her mouth, her eyes started to tear up. Not from sadness, no. But from pure happiness.

"Greetings, mother." Chara greeted with a hint of fear.

"I-I thought.....I lost you.. I.." Toriel slowly walked up to Chara and gave her a big hug. Chara hugged back and started to cry. Frisk was smiling that Chara had returned back to their mother.

"Ugh, your all so emotional." Flowey just kept staring at the emotional moment Chara and Toriel was having. **"Flowey...."** Flowey looked up to frisk, he expressed turn from disgust to fear. 

~~**"D  o  n  '  t   F  o  r  g  e  t   A  b  o  u  t   T  h  e   O  t  h  e  r   T  i  m  e  l  i  n  e."** ~~

Frisk smiled creepily, His unhuman sharp teeth gave shivers to Flowey's stem and Only one of his eyes was seen which freaked him out, it seem the crimson red turned darker as well as the brown surrounding the pupils. Frisk expression turned back to normal and gave his usual happy smile. **"** **You were crying too!"** Flowey was shaken.

 **"You were a total crybaby."** Frisk added with a chuckled.

Toriel let go of the hug and wiped her eyes. "Alright, my child it seems the sun is going down and we should start heading home before it gets dark." Frisk and chara nodded. Toriel grabbed frisk's hand and Chara grabbed frisk's arm.

Their house was a couple minutes away, but they made it safely home before it got dark. The house was huge and was given to the king and queen and ambassador from the embassy as a gift. It had two floors. The first floor had the living room, kitchen, laundry room, game room, and a extra room which had windows everywhere, you can see clearly the backyard. The second floor had four guest room -that is empty at the moment- two large rooms, and two large bathroom.The backyard had plenty of space for a beautiful garden and perfect for a fireplace to make roasted marshmallows. The front yard had a drive way up to the garage that they had. There was also a dirt trail going up to MT. Ebott Through a forest, If they wanted to visit the place again.

The king and queen had gotten into good terms again and are now back together. When the got into the house, Asgore was busy moving boxes around the house, he didn't notice Chara since he was busy. Frisk put down Flowey on a table and went to helped Asgore. Toriel moved Chara to the side to talk to her. "My child, it's great to see you again, but since we weren't expecting you to come back, you won't mind sleeping in frisk's bed would you?" Chara blushed, sure she slept with frisk before but the first time she pass out because she was tired and the second time was comforting frisk. "I won't mind mom!" Chara smiled nervous. "And no funny business, ok?" Toriel giggled. "MOM!" Chara blushed madly.

 **"Not yet~"** frisk passed by with a box in his hand.

"FRISK!" Chara punched frisk's arm softly. Frisk nervously laughed and walked away after Toriel gave frisk a stern glare. _**"Just kidding..."**_ he mumbled.

"Alright tori, we just finished unpacking the bo-" Asgore walked in the room and stopped when he saw Chara. His eyes teared up and hugged Chara. Chara return the hug and they both hold it for a few moments. After they all caught up Toriel asked a question.

"My child, I do have a question I know your alive and all but... how did you come back to life?" Frisk knew the answer to that question. Frisk pulled out his soul and chara pulled out her soul.

 **"We're sharing souls!"** Frisk shouted.

Toriel and Asgore have never seen this before. "My child, Aren't you sure that isn't dangerous?" Toriel questioned the duo. **"** **Well, when I split my soul I felt pain for a moment then it stopped when I put my other half in Chara's body."** Frisk replied. "But I buried Chara's body." Toriel was confused.

 **"Oh yeah! I dig out her coffin!"** Frisk bluntly said.

"Frisk that was blunt." Chara told frisk.

 **"And what do you want me to said? You suddenly rose up from the grave, took half of my soul and decided follow me home?"** Frisk questioned.

"No that's even worse!" Chara yelled out.

"My child, please don't fight." Toriel sigh and thought.

"Maybe you should get a check up with Dr. Alphys in the morning? Surely she can check up on them." Asgore suggested.

"That's a great idea, gorey!" Toriel smiled. "Now then, children you should sleep early so we can go to Dr. Alphys lab in the morning!" Toriel suggested.

Frisk took Flowey and went to his room, and chara followed along.

"Why did you get Flowey?" Chara asked. The flower will be mean to anyone, but that is her brother. He just a soulless flower now.

 **"I can't tell you."** Frisk placed Flowey down near the widow.

"You just want me to suffer in this potted plant!" Flowey yelled out, he was moving the pot back and front to break the pot on the ground. **"** **Flowey remember what we talked about."** Frisk glared at Flowey. Flowey quickly remembered and stayed quiet.

 **"Now we should start heading to bed I'm....tired."** Frisk yawned and plopped on down on the bed. Frisk put his arms out like a hug and waited. Frisk was inviting Chara for cuddles. Chara blushed and accepted the invitation. Frisk held Chara closely and started to get drowsy from her warmth. Chara felt the same hearing frisk's steady and calm heartbeat. They both fell asleep in each other's arms and waited for the next day to arrived.


	31. A Docter's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the doctor

Toriel walked in Frisk's and Chara's room that they both shared. She smiled and giggled softly as she took out her phone to take a picture.

They were cuddling together tightly and blushing in their sleep.

Toriel thought it was adorable.

Unfortunately, when Toriel took a photo she had flash on, which woke up Chara. Frisk just buried himself more in Chara's chest to get the bright light out of his eyes.

Chara was madly blushing and quickly got up.

"Mom! Ever heard of knocking!?" Chara softly yelled to Toriel, trying not to wake up frisk. "Sorry my child but it was adorable to see you two cuddling, I had to take a picture! And I did knock before coming in." Toriel giggled.

"Anyways my child, I came to tell you breakfast is ready and we have to visit Alphys in an hour. Please come down when you are ready!" Toriel walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. Chara's attention went back to frisk, who somehow fell off the bed without making a sound. His legs was still on the bed while the rest of his body was on the floor.

"Frisk, wake up." Chara poked frisk's cheek, hoping it will wake him up. Which it did. **"** **Hm? What is it?"** Frisk got up and stretched. "Mom made breakfast and we need to get ready today, we have to go to Alphys's lab remember?" Chara got out of bed and went to get her clothes in her drawer which was next to the window where Flowey was sunbathing. **"** **Oh right. But i don't have anything to wear."** Frisk remembered, he only had the clothes that he had right now. Asriel's clothes were small as well as Chara's. so they wouldn't fit him.

"Just take a shower and not wear your sweater....because it's dirty." Chara pointed out. Frisk looked at his sweater, it has a few stains and it was indeed dirty. **"** **Ok, I'll Meet you in the kitchen!"** Frisk got up and rushed into the bathroom. Chara got her clothes and went to the other bathroom.

Frisk was first to finish, he put his clothes back on without the sweater. His scars were healing, they were kinda fresh but not technically old. He brushed his hair, which was messy but neat. Brushed his teeth and went down stairs to the kitchen. Chara did the same routine but brushed her hair neatly and acted adorable as she squeezed her cheeks. The feature that she loved about herself was her natural Rosie cheeks. after she was done she walked downstairs and sat next to frisk, who was eating some Cinnamon butterscotch pie.

After the two finished eating they waited for their parents to get ready. They were both were waiting on the couch, they still had a few minutes before they leave to Alphys lab. Frisk wonder how Toriel will react when she see his scars, some were large and some were small but the largest scar was his back, so at least she won't see it...for now.

Chara was poking frisk's body to see how would he react. Chara poke frisk's sides, arms, legs and face to see what would happen. Nothing really happen much but frisk sticking out his tongue at her, playfully.

Toriel and Asgore finally got ready and went down stairs and saw their children poking each other to see who would win. Toriel seems to not notice the scars. Frisk won by tackling Chara on the floor and "torture" her. The parents softly smiled as the two started to tickle each other but sadly had to stop them.

Asgore drove the family to Alphys's lab, where Undyne was waiting outside.

"Hey punk!" Undyne greeted frisk.

 **"** **Hi Undyne! is Alphys inside?"** Frisk question. "Yeah! Alphys is waiting for you guys!" Undyne gave a toothy grin. Undyne lead the family to where Alphys was, occasionally Chara a few glances. Undyne went close to frisk's ear and whispered something. "Hey punk,who's the other punk?" Undyne whispered. **"** **That's Chara she was part of the dreemurr family until she died."** Frisk whispered. "Then how is the punk still alive?" Undyne questioned. **"I** **gave her half my soul....it's kinda why we're here for. Toriel wants us to be ok so she asked Alphys if she can checks us out, if there is no side effects or damage."** Frisk replied. Undyne nodded and open the door that Alphys was waiting in.

"O-oh hello frisk!" Alphys greeted. Alphys's s eyes landed at Chara. "A-and you must b-be Chara!" Alphys walked up to Chara. "Nice to m-meet you!" Chara took Alphys's hand and shook it. Chara went back to frisk to cling back to his arm. He didn't mind of course. "N-now I believe that Toriel said y-your sharing s-souls?" Alphys question. Both frisk and chara nodded. "Y-you don't m-mind if I see it for a b-bit?" Alphys asked. Frisk took out his first and chara took out her after frisk.

Alphys and Undyne stared at awe.

"U-Unbelievable! I n-never s-seen anything like this!" Alphys kept staring. "Woah! This is so cool!" Undyne said impressed. "There's nothing wrong is there?" Toriel asked worried. Alphys walked back to her computer and started typing. "Now frisk can you walk into that room over there to your right and Chara go inside the room on the left?" Alphys directed instructions to the two. They both separated and went inside. Alphys looked over her computer again and scanned over frisk's and Chara's soul.

"A-Alright miss Toriel nothing's w-wrong with the souls,I see no damages on the souls or anything wrong with it. It's c-completely stable!" Alphys said looking at the two parents. Toriel sigh relief but it wasn't over yet. "However there is a side effect." Both of the boss monsters tensed up. "Since Frisk is the original owner of the soul, it seems that when Chara is separated from frisk, from a far distance he gets emotional. Since his soul is split apart his emotions are a bit u-unstable. **(Basically Chara has half of his emotions)** From my hypothesis, if Chara and Frisk is separated for far too long their souls will begin to crack and they will begin to acted differently. **(you'll see soon ;3)** but if they're together, the cracks will soon heal and become stable again." Alphys explains. "H-However if one of them died the other half will died as well, But I'm sure if they're together nothing bad will happen." **(And no....no one's dying)**

Both Toriel and Asgore sighed.

 **"Can I come out now?"** Frisk question behind the door.

"A-ah! Yes frisk and Chara you both can come out n-now! Alphys yelled out. The two came out and went back to each other. "So you both h-have to stay together so neither of you won't g-get harm or your souls!" Frisk gained a smile, and giggled happily. Chara got a hint of what's happening next.

 **"So I guess that makes us...."** frisk pause for dramatic effect.

**_"Soulmates?"_ **

***Ba Dum tss***

Frisk nudged Chara. **"** **Ehh???"** Chara just giggled, making frisk's heart melt. Asgore and Toriel laughed as well. Alphys was quietly mumbling something like 'OTP' over and over. Undyne was chuckling as well.

"Your such a dork!" Chara pushed frisk playfully. **"** **Aww come on! It was good!"** Frisk hugged Chara and nuzzling their faces together. They held the hug for a while and let go. Their parents was giving them a warm smile, blushing a bit. Undyne was looking over the cute pair.

And Alphys was in the background taking pictures and quietly shipping them.

The Dreemurr's had to go and get ready in a couple of days. They were going to have a interview, Since Frisk is the ambassador **(not to mention friends)** to the monsters, he would have to explain his journey in the underground. As well to make a speech later on.

Asgore is helping him with that.

Toriel is making outfits for the family.

Chara is..well being adorable for frisk.

The funny thing is, as soon as they were about to go to bed Toriel said,

"No love making until marriage."

Both frisk and chara became very flustered and gave each other very awkward looks, since they were **ABOUT** to go to bed.

It took awhile before the blushing cooled down.

They both laid in bed and got comfortable in each other's arms.

Frisk whispered something into Chara's ear. **"** **Let's see how long that promise last~"** frisk chuckled before turning around and went to sleep.

Chara was blushing badly. She also made note to get payback.


	32. A friendly meeting

**"Okay so the interview will be based on my journey but later on I have to make a speech how can the two species can live in peace together?"** Frisk asked Asgore.

"Yes, you see some humans are still worried even after the war. They are still afraid but we want them to feel welcome and tell them, that we're not enemies but friends." Asgore explains. **"So I was wondering, if it was a good idea to maybe to give a celebration at the end to make them feel safe."** Frisk asked, having that idea in his head for a while now. "That's a wonder idea! We'll need some help with the decoration and food. It will be a great idea to have a dance at the end of the party." Asgore sighed. Frisk wonder what his outfit will look like.

But what about Chara?

 ** _"Probably something cute and beautiful and maybe something revealing-.........Get your mind out of the gutter frisk....."_** frisk thought to himself, he shook the thought away.

Everything has been plan.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Right now frisk was sitting at the kitchen table with Asgore working on the speech and party they were preparing. Chara was with Toriel knitting in the living room.

 **"I'll get the door."** Frisk got out of his seat and went to open the door. Before he can even open it, he heard a loud 'SAAAAAAAAANS!'

Definitely papyrus.

Frisk opened the door and lucky guess papyrus was standing there with sans.

"AH! HUMAN IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" papyrus greeted himself.  
"WE HAS COME TO VISIT YOU ALONG WITH MY BROTHER SANS!" Sans just waved.

"Heya."

 **"So...what's with the yelling earlier?"** Frisk question.

"HUMAN! SANS JUST TOLD A TERRIBLE JOKE!"

"Aw come on, it was a **Rib tickling** joke if you ask me." Sans chuckled. "SAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus screamed out. Frisk invited them inside and went to the living room. Chara was knitting what seem to be a scarf and looked up to see frisk had walked in. "Frisk who was at the door?" Chara put her knitting utensils down.

 **"Papyrus and Sans."** Frisk answered.

"Hey kiddo." Sans popped out of the corner. Papyrus follow behind.

"LADY ASGORE VERY NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Papyrus greeted Toriel.

 **"Papyrus it's Toriel."** Frisk corrected.

"YES HUMAN I DO KNOW WHO IS ASGORE'S CLONE IS!" Papyrus smiled.

Frisk didn't bother to correct papyrus again.

"Very nice to meet you too papyrus." Toriel calmly said putting down the book to the side that she was reading. "What brings you here?" Toriel asked. "LADY ASGORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE INVITED YOU ALONG WITH MY BROTHER SANS, TO HAVE A PICNIC OUT WITH FRIENDS!" Papyrus loudly explains.

 **"Where is this picnic at?"** Frisk gently asked.

"SANS SUGGESTED GRILLBYS, BUT OF COURSE EVERYONE ELSE SUGGESTED NEAR MT. EBOTT!" Papyrus glared at sans as he mention grillbys. Papyrus hated the place since it was full of Grease.

Asgore walked out of the kitchen with paperwork in his hands. "Did I hear a picnic?" Asgore asked. "YES YOUR MAJESTY! A PICNIC NEAR MT. EBOTT TOMORROW AT FIVE!" Papyrus proudly answered. "It would be a great break for all of us, do you think so?" Toriel asked Asgore. "A picnic is a wonderful idea, food,friends, and a beautiful scenery." Asgore imagine a beautiful sunset, remembering the sunset he saw when the Barrier was broken.

"What do you think children?" Toriel putting her focus on the two. "Sounds great!" Chara happily answered. **"** **Food and friends, neat."** Frisk lazily said.

"HUMAN...WHEN DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF?" Papyrus was looking confuse to Chara. **"** **Papyrus this isn't my clone...there's clearly a differences, this is Chara NOT my clone."** Frisk introduced Chara, putting his arm around her neck. "ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT TRYING TO EAT MORE OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI?" Frisk got shivers, remembering the first time he ate papyrus's spaghetti. **"N-no papyrus I'm reassuring you t-that I'm not trying to eat more of your s-spaghetti..."** frisk nervously smiled. "Are you sure you didn't clone yourself so you wouldn't be lonely?" Chara said teasing frisk. Frisk just gave a Mad, but playful look. **"** **If I clone myself then why do I look so beautiful?"** Frisk flirted, adding a wink at the end. Chara blushed and shoved frisk softly.

 **"But a picnic will be nice! Trees blowing in the wind, animal exploring the forest, a beautiful scenery, and friends to hang out with! That will be fun!"** Frisk especially thought how amazing everybody's been doing.

But when frisk said animals, that caught Sans's attention.

"I hope we won't run into any bears to steal our food...." Sans said slowly and on purpose.

"SANS...."

"Because if they did...."

"SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF YOU MAKE A PUN..."

"That wouldn't be **Beary** nice." Sans winked.

Papyrus was internally screaming.

 **"Aw... come on sans."** Frisk shook his head. **"** **That was an** ** _Unbearable_** **pun."** Frisk chuckled.

Papyrus walked outside and closed the door, screaming can be heard from the other side. He came back calm but with a furious look.

Frisk and Sans was softly laughing in the background making puns, Toriel kept talking with papyrus, and Chara was with Asgore just talking for a bit. Sadly Papyrus and sans had to go but at least they all caught up of what they did when the barrier was broken.

Papyrus had gotten better with his cooking skills by taking cooking lessons **(And not from Undyne)** Sans.....is still sans. But they been living happily together in the surface.

Frisk got out his speech paper that he was working on, it had a few lines through some words he misspelled, which Asgore helped with spelling. It was going kinda great, he still had a few more paragraphs to go to be completely finished. Which reminded frisk that he had to go to school.

 ** _"Shoot..."_** frisk whispered. He had completely forgotten about that. Asgore or Toriel can homeschool him and Chara, but Asgore will be busy with the political work and Toriel wants to teach a public school, there's no doubt she'd be tired when she gets home. Going to school will bring back bad memories, but he needed the education to continue his job as an ambassador.

His thoughts was back to reality when Chara threw a pillow at frisk. "You think too much..." Chara said picking up the pillow she threw. **"** **Well your cute now we're even."** Frisk gave a smirk. "T-that's not e-even" Chara stuttered.

Frisk's smirk grew even more, he had a plan.

He walked up to Chara and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn't noticed this before but Chara was a few inches shorter then frisk. Which made it easier for frisk. He lean in his face closely to Chara's. He usually kept his eyes closed but not around Chara. Frisk grabbed Chara's chin softly and rises it up a bit, and stared deeply into her red beautiful eyes. At this point Chara was completely flustered, frisk did one last thing......

He walked away.

Frisk just wanted to tease Chara :P

Frisk walked into his room and plop down in his bed that he share with Chara.

Chara got frustrated, she could not Believe this. She. Just. Got. Tease.

Chara put her face in her hands and groans.

Frisk was successful.

It was getting dark so she headed upstairs to her/frisk's room.

Frisk was just looking at the ceiling smiling. Step two was getting ready.

 _"Your not getting away that easily."_ Chara thought.

Chara got on top of frisk and pin his arms down to the bed. Frisk didn't mind though, because it all part of his plan. He flip Chara over so he was on top.

Step two done.

Frisk softly place his lips on Chara. Frisk was waiting for this all day. He held it there for a few minutes and laid beside Chara when he was done.

Step three complete~

 ** _"How was that?"_** Frisk whispered. "I hate you." Chara mumbled out. **"** **I love you too."** Chara buried her face in frisk's chest.

 **"Aw~ Chara too embarrassed to show her red face!"** Frisk teased. "I'll get revenge....just you wait." Chara said, picking up her head out of frisk's chest, still flushed from a few minutes ago.

 **"Okay I won't mind. I'll just get you back."** Frisk hugged Chara. Chara mumble something under her breath but frisk couldn't hear it. He just ignored it for now.

The Both of them were feeling drowsy from the energy they wasted and held each other tightly so they can get warmth from each other body's heat. Their vision became blurry when they were slowly closing their eyes, before they could sleep they gave each other goodnight kisses before drifting off to sleep.

Flowey was disgusted from seeing each other giving affection. But he still had some Asriel inside his soul. He was somehow happy? Flowey couldn't tell his feelings right now.

But he might later.

After getting his body back.

He'll feel the same.

Maybe tomorrow.

Who knows?


	33. Embarrassing mornings

Frisk sluggishly woke up early today. He look over to his alarm clock that was on his nightstand.

7:48 AM

Frisk wanted to sleep in but Toriel instructed him to wake up before breakfast starts and she also might take another picture of him and chara cuddling. Not like he would mind.

If Toriel sent him the picture....

Frisk unwrapped his arms around Chara and took off his sweater. He placed his sweater around Chara so she can feel his leftover warmth.

And she can still smell his Aroma near her so she can feel safe.

When frisk saw Chara snuggle deeper into the sweater it made frisk's heart melt. It also made frisk go D'Awww, she was too pure.

Frisk looked at the drawer near the widow, Flowey was gone. Alphys might have picked him up or Toriel moved him to the living room.

Which was good because Flowey usually complains in the middle of the night.

Frisk walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He dried himself with a towel when he was done and wrapped it around his lower waist.

Frisk's attention was drawn to the mirror. He turn to his sides, the scars are healing pretty well. Frisk also decided to get a closer looks to his features. The bags under his eyes are hardly visible now that he's getting more rest, his teeth are somehow unnaturally sharp like fangs. Frisk wanted to test something he tried getting himself work up and see what would happen. The other teeth seem to grow sharper and had a black substance leaking out of his mouth, it tasted weird. His red eyes got darker, his pupils went to a sharp glare and his Sclera **(the white part of your eyes)** had turn black. Did he always had this? If he did wouldn't he notice?

Frisk remembered something. During the video tapes he saw at the true laboratory, Asriel mention something about Chara's scary face. Then he remembered the genocide run when he approach Chara trying to RESET, she had this startle but frightening look to her face. It was a goopy look. Since him and Chara is sharing souls would that mean they're trading genes?

But to be Honest.

It actually made him looked cooler, frisk turned on the sink and washed his face and dried it. But Before leaving the bathroom frisk did something.

That was flexing in the mirror like Aaron.

When he got out of the bathroom frisk opened the closet **(that Chara and Frisk share)** to see what he could wear. Some T-shirts, difference color sweaters, dress shirts, and a something else.There was a clear plastic sheet covering an outfit.

 ** _"Fancy."_** Frisk looked over the clothing.

There was a silk jacket that was dark purple, it had the Delta rune symbol stitch to the left sleeve of the purple jacket,The lapel seems to be a golden like color as well as the necktie, the flap pockets was a light purple and as well what seems to be a handkerchief pocket, the sleeve button were a lighter shade of gold, it also had black slacks with black dress shoes and it seems to come with white gloves and the white dress shirt that was on a hanger next to it.

It Looks custom made by a tailor.

It was like Asgore in a suit. Only different.

To the left he saw Chara's outfit.

But he wanted to wait until she wears it.

So frisk got a random T-shirt, which was blue and put it on, he went to his drawer and got some boxers,pants, and socks. When he got done getting ready he heard a soft 'Whump' hit the floor. He look to his right and saw Chara on the floor tangled in blankets. She seem to have woken up.

 ** _"Need help?"_** Frisk whispered out. He was usually a quiet person in the mornings.

"...............no." Chara responded.

Chara just laid there for a moment before getting untangle from the blankets.

"What time is it?" Chara asked.

Frisk looked over to his nightstand.

 ** _"8:05"_** frisk whispers. Frisk wasted seventeen minutes during his shower, usually he had a limit during his old life. His limit was usually 5-9 minutes, but if his parents were out he could go longer.

He was glad he killed them, but at the same time he felt guilt? Fear? Powerful?

He soon realized he was awkwardly staring at Chara, who was doing the same. They were both thinking about something but seem to have not noticed they were staring at each other.

Frisk broke the awkward moment by going out the room and walking downstairs.

Frisk spotted Toriel on her chair reading a book about snails.

 **"Hi mom!"** Frisk greeted Toriel, gaining back his usual stamina.

"Hello my child, did you sleep well?" Toriel took her eyes off on what she was reading.

 **"Yeah! So what do you need me for?"** Frisk question, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"I was wondering if you and chara can kindly fill this form out for me." Toriel reach to the side to grab a piece of paper and handed to frisk.

Frisk looked over the pa-

**. . . .**

It.....was a fill out form for school.....

Frisk looked at Toriel with an nervous expression.

**_Oh no._ **

Toriel had this hope sparkling in her eyes.

How can frisk said no to that...

Thing is, he can't.

His weakness was basically cute things.

**((That's like almost everyone's weakness to be honest.))**

**"Sure...."** frisk backed away slowly and walked upstairs. When he open the door to his room Chara was doing something in their closet. He decided to take a peak.

**_[-99999999999999]_ **

"I'm frisk and I like to flirt with other people because I think it's funny especially Chara, my lover!" Chara was wearing frisk's overly size sweater over her clothing and was now making kissing noises with her mouth.

Frisk felt like dying. This was too adorable. He covered his mouth from laughing and waited to see what she will do next.

Chara put her arms in the air. "And I'm I total dork who will make my lover fall even more in love with me! Rawr!" Chara kept messing with the long sleeves that was flapping all over the place. Chara raised her voice. "And NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Chara giggled. "But first I must have a snack break." Chara said, pulling out a chocolate bar under her sleeve. She unwrapped the wrapper and started munching on her chocolate.

When she finish her snack she went back to playing around. " _What was I doing...?_ Oh! Right!" She cleared her throat. "MY PLAN WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE AHAHAHHA!" Chara kept laughing then slowly calm down.

Frisk thought this was a great opportunity, he sneakily went behind Chara and grabbed her by the waist. He heard Chara squeal as they both fell down onto the floor. Frisk was on the floor with Chara's back faced away from him. **"** **Sooooo~ no one can stop me huh~?"** Frisk teased. "H-How long where y-you there?!" Frisk could tell Chara was extremely embarrassed. **"** **A while.....I wished i was here earlier."** Frisk mumbled the last sentence.

"Y-You saw and h-heard n-n-nothing!" Chara didn't make eye contact.

 **"Oh~ but I did~"** frisk continued.

Chara tried to get away as possible, that didn't work since frisk's arms are wrapped around her waist, locking her in place.

 ** _"I was doing something....oh right that."_** Frisk thought.

 **"Anyways mom told us to fill...something...for her."** Frisk unwrapped his arms. "What is it?" Chara turned around. **"** **Um....why don't you see it?"** Frisk nervously got the paper out and handed it to Chara.

"School?" Chara kept reading. "I think it's a middle school?" Chara kept scanning through. "Yes,its a middle school...no wait....wait never mind it is a middle school." Chara corrected herself.

 **"I don't want to go but if I want to still be an ambassador I will need the education, beside mom gave me the happiest look I ever seen her do."** Frisk admitted.

"I guess we have no choice." Chara confessed.

 **"Oh yeah...you're still wearing my sweater."** Frisk smirks, changing the subject.

Chara pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged it. "It's comfy." Chara pouted.

Frisk chuckled and got up. He went to his nightstand to get out a pencil. Chara followed him into the kitchen where Toriel was cooking. **"** **Ok I'll go first!"** Frisk looked closely.

Frisk started first with the school form. It took awhile to fully finish but he finished. Chara went next and took a little longer, she finished when breakfast was ready.

They both handed in the form to Toriel and began to eat breakfast. When they finished frisk continued teasing Chara that she was **still** wearing his sweater.

Even during the picnic they had.

**((** **I'm still not writing about the Picinc thing that they had, I'm busy fixing chapters))**


	34. When loves brings you chocolate <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written on valentines day a long time ago.

Frisk was on their phone check his schedule. It was midnight and he couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him and he couldn't think why. Tomorrow was the interview,which he's getting nervous about and today a special day.

Valentine time day.

It was very obvious that Chara liked chocolate, she like eats it everyday and somehow pulls it out from her sleeve. Frisk realized something they haven't had their first date. That somehow made frisk blush. He never asked anyone out, mainly because he really didn't like anyone and he was a quiet person to other people. But that didn't Change the fact that he was still nervous.

Chara shifted in their sleep a bit and changed her position to be more comfortable. She pulled herself closer to frisk's body and snuggled deeper into his neck. Frisk turned his phone off and laid down. How is he going to plan this date?

**. . . . . . .**

Got it!

Frisk turned on his phone and started texting.

**\----------------------------------------**

**'Mettaton! I need a favor.'**

'What is it, darling? Why are you still awake?'

**'I can't sleep and I need your help! It's valentine time day today and I need you to get me a reservation in any restaurant.'**

'What's it for?'

**'...'**   
**'It's for a...'**   
**'Date...'**

'What kind of date?'

**'A romantic one.'**

'With who?"

Frisk can feel the excitement.

**'Someone.'**

'I won't set up a reservation for you if you don't tell me.'

**'Fiiiiiiiiine.'**   
**'Wait didn't Alphys tell you?'**

'She only thing she said was "Charisk" and "OTP"'  
'Anyway darling why won't you tell me?'

**'It's embarrassing AND she cuddling right next to me. You can see later! But Not now, besides I need a suit the one in my closet is for tomorrow.'**

'Alright then see you later darling~'

**'See you later.'**

**\-----------------------------------------**

Frisk checked the time.

4:27 AM

He only had a few more hours before everyone wakes up.

Meh, he'll just make breakfast early. Frisk softly took Chara off of him and tucked her in. He walked downstairs and went straight to the kitchen.

 ** _"Where does mom keep the cooking supplies?"_** Frisk opened the cabinets and soon found a nonstick pan.

 ** _"Yes!"_** Frisk whispered.

 ** _"Now ingredients."_** Frisk opened the fridge and scan through the item that they had.

**_"Wait what should I make?"_ **

**_"Something simple: eggs."_** Frisk grab the box of a dozen eggs and put them to the side. **_"Ac_** ** _tually how about a omelette that's better."_** Frisk went back to the fridge and garb the other ingredients.

 ** _"Cut up Onions,peppers,shredded cheese,and sliced tomatoes. Check."_** Frisk grabbed a heatproof spatula and four plates.

Frisk cracked some eggs and dropped it in a bowl, frisk added a bit of water and got a fork and stirred until the whites and yolk were completely blend. Frisk then cut a square of unsalted butter and waited until the butter was melted all around the pan. Frisk got the egg mixture and poured it into the hot pan, he let the mixture set along the edges. Using the spatula, he softly pulled the eggs to the center to all four sides. When the eggs are set on the outside but not quite in the center he put the toppings in the center. Frisk Folded one-third of the omelet in with his spatula. The other side fold over as frisk tilt it onto the plate. He Tilt the skillet to fold the final third of the omelet over, then frisk turn the skillet a little more so the omelet falls onto the plate folded-side down. Frisk added Salt and pepper to season the omelette. He also added fresh herbs to finish it off.

Frisk did the same progress to the other omelette, making one different and placed them down on the table. Frisk took his breakfast and sat down on the couch, he turned on the Tv and looked at the time.

7:58 AM

Chara will be up any minute now. Frisk went surfing the channels and actually found something interesting.

**"-The neighbors had called a few couple weeks ago after hearing screaming from a married couple's home. The couple had been found dead with multiple stab wounds from what seems to be from a melee weapon. They seem to have a child however the only evidence the cops have found is a unknown black substance and his or her's ripped clothing. While inspecting the household the parents seems to be alcoholics, thus founding bottles of alcohol on the floor either empty or shattered. The murder weapon was not found and the suspect was neither found. If you have any evidence of the suspect please call-"**

**"SKIPPPPPPPPPP!"** Frisk shouted and changed the channel.

He heard a noise upstairs, Chara seem to finish taking a shower.

Frisk finished eating up his meal and placed his plate in the sink. Once frisk finished washing his plate, he turned around and was instantly embraced into a hug. He hugged back and looked down to see a happy Chara.

Chara pecked frisk's cheek as a thank you after seeing her heart-shaped breakfast, with a side of a chocolate bar. Frisk's phone rang and he picked it up, still in Chara's embrace.

**"Hello?"**

"Darling are you ready?"

**"Yes! I am but I'm in a bit of an emergency."**

"What kind of emergency?"

Frisk took a glance at Chara then lean closer to his phone.

**"A** **_cutie_ ** **emergency."**

Chara heard the word _cutie_ and playfully stick out her tongue. Frisk stuck out his tongue in return.

"Don't worry darling! I make sure she's busy while her man is absolutely stunning!"

Frisk could hear a audible wink from the other side.

 **"We'll be outside in a minute."** And he hanged up.

"Who was it?" Chara asked beginning to eat her breakfast. **"** **Mettaton."** Frisk sat next to Chara. "And why is that?" Chara asked with a mouthful of the omelette in her mouth. Frisk got up and got in one knee, holding out his hand.

 **"M'lady would you be gladly to accompany me to a date?"** Frisk asked gentlemen-like. Chara decided to play along. "Why of course, kind sir." Chara said trying not to laugh. Frisk was losing each minute by getting louder with his snickering. Both Chara and frisk lost it and began laughing, after have a few minutes spent laughing they both got ready and walked outside.

Mettaton was waiting next to what seems to be a black limousine.

 **"How did Mettaton get rich in a couple of days?"** Frisk said leaning close to Chara's ear. "I don't know, why don't you ask him not me. Do I look famous?" Chara question frisk. **"I** **n my eyes, yes."** Frisk chuckled. "You're eyes are hardly open." Chara said. **"** **Not around you."** Frisk flirted.

"Darlings! We don't have all day!" Mettaton got both of their attentions.

Frisk took Chara's hand and sat in the back seats while Mettaton sat in front of them. Mettaton instructed the driver to his place, the driver nodded and started driving.

"So~ when did you get together?~" Mettaton smirked. Mettaton was interested, even when it comes with romance.

Frisk looked at Chara to who was talking first. Chara shakes her head and frisk nodded.

 **"When I fell to the underground I met Chara as a ghost and we went through the whole underground together. We were both developing feelings and when I gave half my soul to Chara I told her about my feelings for her and she returned it."** Frisk smiled. Chara hugged frisk's arm feeling loved.

"Oh my! Very romantic if I do say so~" Mettaton covered his mouth. The Black limousine's speed slowly slows down until it stop. They have reach their destination.

Chara and Frisk hopped out of the car and their eyes laid in front of a huge house. They couldn't stop staring.

"Time is wasting darlings!" Mettaton took both of their hands and walked inside. Mettaton walked into a room and soon came back with two outfits. He handed both of them their outfits and separate them both to other rooms.

When Frisk came out he was in a black tuxedo. "Turn all around." Mettaton instructed. Frisk took a full circle around and stopped, Mettaton grabbed a bow tie and add the finished touches.

 **"Chara are you ready?"** Frisk knocked on the door. "Almost! Just a sec..." Chara replied. Frisk heard a few shuffles behind the door before he heard a click. "Frisk close your eyes." Frisk back away from the door and covered his eyes with his hands. He heard a few mumbling from Mettaton and Chara before it went quiet.

"Okay! I'm done." Frisk removed his hands. Frisk laid there shocked at his spot. Chara was wearing a green dress with the golden stripe through the middle like her sweater she usually wears. In other words frisk face was really hot from his ferocious blushing. Frisk made eye contact with Mettaton who had a huge smirk and 'do you like it?~' written all over his face.

Chara waved in front of frisk's face getting his attention. "Do you like it?" Chara asked. **"Y-** **y-yeah I-its b-beautiful c-c-Chara!"** Frisk stuttered, which he tried not to. Chara giggled from frisk reaction.

 **"M-Mettaton! L-l-let's get g-going!"** Frisk quickly walked out of the room and tried cooling down his face with the wind. Mettaton winked at Chara before instructing the driver to their next destination. When they got there they both recognized the place.

MTT Resort.

They must of quickly build it on the surface. "I believe I have made a reservation for two?" The front desk clerk looked up and quickly recognized Mettaton and the ambassador. They quickly regain their posture and sat up straight. "Frisk Dreemurr and Chara Dreemurr correct?" Mettaton nodded. "Right this way please!" The host stand straight up and guide them to their table. "Have fun darlings! But not too much fun." Mettaton winked at the last part and walked off.

The host handed them their menus and went back to the front desk.

"When did you plan this?" Chara asked, looking at the desert section for chocolate. **"** **Basically last night, I couldn't sleep because it was a special day today. I wanted to make this day extra special."** Frisk put their menu down. "It's extra special when your here." Chara winked. **"** **Hey flirting my thing."** Frisk chuckles gaining a blush.

When the waiter arrived at their table they ordered their meals and drinks before going back to talking. When their meals arrived they began eating and having fun.

But what they don't know someone's watching their every move. The two goat parents hiding behind their menus, the lovely scale lovers in a booth across from them, the skeleton brothers in disguises...well papyrus is...Sans is just wearing funny glasses, and Mettaton behind the curtain on stage.

When they finished eating frisk paid for the meals and they both walked out, hand in hand together. They share jokes and laugh while walking home. When they arrived frisk got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door but before he could open the door Chara grabbed his arm. Frisk gained a questioned look and turned to Chara. She Pressed her lips gently to frisk's and held it for a while before opening the door and walking towards her room.

Frisk quickly realized what had happen and covered his face. He had a massive dark blush spread across his face. He walked inside and closed the door.

The team of stalkers was celebrating themselves as they saw the romantic couple kissed and saw them acting adorable to each other during their first date.


End file.
